Le seigneur des mers
by MademoiZelle Kity
Summary: Collaboration avec Tsuki. Le Capitaine Aizen vogue à bord du Hueco Mundo, le terrible bâteau pirate en compagnie de son équipage. Il souhaite retrouver le Hogyoku pour devenir le seigneur des mers, mais pour cela il lui faut les deux clés... Présence d'OC
1. Introduction

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ici le Studio Tsuki & Kity qui est fier de vous présenter sa première fanfiction sur l'univers merveilleux de Bleach ! Nous posterons normalement tous les vendredi un nouveau chapitre (sauf en cas d'attaque martienne) et peut être même des petits bonus si vous êtes sages !

**Titre** : Le Seigneur des Mers (oui forcément on parle d'Aizen là ;) )

**Couple** : oulalaaaa ! on en est pas encore là ! bande de petits curieux

**Genre** : Romance/Humor/Adventure

**Rating** : M, on assume on assume... on est un peu perverses parfois

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Tite Kubo... Attention présence d'OC qui nous appartiennent corps et âme (mais contre une somme substantielle on veut bien les louer)

**Note** : Une surprise vous attend vendredi prochain, le 26/08/11 !

**Résumé** : Le Capitaine Aizen vogue à bord du Hueco Mundo, le terrible bateau pirate en compagnie de son équipage. Il souhaite retrouver le Hogyoku pour devenir le seigneur des mers, mais pour cela il lui faut les deux clés... qui ne vont pas être faciles à retrouver !

Bonne lecture à tous, nous espérons que vous aimerez cette petite introduction ;)

* * *

><p>La mer était calme. Les vagues claquaient doucement contre la coque du Hueco Mundo, le fier bâtiment du redouté capitaine Aizen. Tranquillement installé dans sa cabine, l'homme réfléchissait, son fier visage aux traits énergique reposant dans l'une de ses mains. Dans quelques minutes il allait annoncer à son équipage une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser leur quotidien. Terminés les pillages et autres abordages qui en devenaient monotones à force d'habitude. Désormais ils allaient tenter quelque chose de beaucoup plus risqué... et de beaucoup plus lucratif. Et de suicidaire aussi. Néanmoins le capitaine avait confiance en les capacités de son exceptionnel équipage. Son lieutenant Gin Ichimaru était un pirate sournois et d'une intelligence rare dont lui-même se méfiait. Tousen Kaname son second était quant à lui un homme droit et totalement dévoué à sa cause, aveuglé par son charisme sûrement. Le stratège de l'équipage, Starkk Coyote, pouvait être effectivement taxé de "grosse feignasse" comme l'appelait sa petite protégée Lilynette qui passait son temps à embêter l'équipage ; néanmoins il se révélait être un atout non négligeable durant la bataille. Bien que son navigateur ne cache pas son animosité envers lui, Aizen avait confiance en la connaissance de Barragan, son cartographe attitré et envié par les capitaines de tout l'océan. Sa discrète Hallibel, navigatrice chevronnée et spécialiste des monstres marins lui était tout aussi précieuse, ainsi que son fidèle Ulquiorra qui était à son seul service. Bien entendu la fine équipe comptait aussi ses originaux comme le professeur Szayel, savant un peu fou et excentrique mais qui était le meilleur pour lui offrir des inventions très utiles. Et bien entendu, il avait son lot de grosses brutes comme Yami le cuisinier, ou encore Nnoitra la vigie qui passait son temps à courir après les filles et à boire. Sans oublier Grimmjow, le spécialiste des abordages, sa machine de guerre la mieux rodée : on ne faisait pas mieux que Grimmjow pour faire beaucoup de dégâts dans les rangs adverses et rapidement. Oui il avait un équipage hétéroclite mais efficace et à présent il devait leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Avec un soupir le capitaine Aizen se leva et rejoignit le pont où il enjoignit à ses hommes de faire silence.<p>

L'équipage s'était rassemblé en une masse compacte devant le pont où leur capitaine, l'air grave, allait leur faire part de ses nouveaux projets. Le groupe attendait, silencieux et attentif, qu'Aizen prenne la parole afin de mieux comprendre cette réunion des plus mystérieuses. Ce dernier finit par s'exprimer d'une voix forte et compréhensible :

« Matelots, nous avons une nouvelle mission ! Certes, celle-ci s'annonce d'ores-et-déjà longue et périlleuse, mais aucun doute possible : elle en vaut bien le détour ! »

Cette première réplique laissa perplexe son public alerte, qui redoubla d'attention sur les élocutions de leur chef.

« J'ai en effet pris l'initiative de nous lancer dans une folle aventure : celle d'aller récupérer une relique très prisée des chercheurs et des aventuriers tels que nous. »

Gin, comprenant où le dirigeant du navire allait en venir, pris la parole avec son plus grand sourire :

« Mon Dieu, vous ne parlez quand même pas d'aller trouver le fameux Hōgyoku ! Mais seriez-vous tombé sur la tête Capitaine ? »

"Ton insolence devient chaque jour de plus en plus pénible Gin" répliqua le capitaine. "Aimerais-tu dire bonjour aux requins ? Néanmoins je t'accorde que la chose est risquée. Cependant matelots, le Hōgyoku nous permettra de réaliser nos rêves les plus fous ! Je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'être dangereux. Que ceux qui veulent s'en aller s'avancent. La planche sera ravie d'avoir de nouveaux clients."

C'était ainsi avec le capitaine Aizen. Le suivre ou mourir. L'équipage resta muet. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de finir dans l'estomac des requins qui suivaient le Hueco Mundo à la trace. Le sourire du tyran s'agrandit en voyant que personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot et il entreprit de leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler la suite du voyage. Il s'agissait tout d'abord de trouver deux personnes très spéciales... les clés pour obtenir le Hōgyoku. L'une se trouvait sur l'île des ombres et l'autre sur celle de la lumière. Puis il faudrait se rendre sur l'île même du Hōgyoku. Problème ? La route était longue. Et encore si ce n'était que ça. Elle était en plus parsemée de dangers, monstres en tous genres et courants marins traîtres et imprévisibles. Et le pire...

"Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'en plus les clés sont sous la protection des Shinigamis ?

-Oui en effet Grimmjow, pourquoi cela te pose un problème ?

-Au contraire, fit le bleuté en esquissant un sourire carnassier. J'ai hâte d'y être pour les dérouiller !"

Le capitaine Aizen échangea un sourire entendu avec son matelot. Celui-là était toujours partant dès qu'il s'agissait de se battre, et plus encore si c'était contre ces maudits shinigamis qui se considéraient comme les gardiens de l'ordre sur la mer. Eh bien il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux et lorsque la relique serait entre ses mains, il érigerait un monde nouveau... sans shinigami bien sûr !

A présent ils allaient commencer par la première étape du voyage et non la moindre, sûrement la plus dangereuse car ils ne disposaient que de peu de données...

"Matelots ! Cap sur l'île des ombres !

-Oui capitaine !"

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter cette petite introduction ! On vous dit à vendredi prochain ! *vont bronzer au bord de la piscine avec Aizen et compagnie*<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou les louloups ! Désolées pour le retard, on a eu quelques petits problèmes (Kity : oui notamment un orage de fou qui m'a empêchée de me connecter hier soir, je me suis consolée avec mes vieux mangas et... *SBAF*) mais c'est réglé et voilà le premier chapitre ! Pour ce chapitre numéro un, c'est moi MademoiZelle Kity qui ai l'honneur de répondre à vos reviews concernant l'intro ! Mais à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas spoiler évidemment.

En tous cas on peut dire que la plupart d'entre vous ont de bonnes intuitions ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on vous embrasse fort et on va prendre le thé avec Aizen, il paraît que sa nouvelle variété est particulièrement délicieuse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 :<strong>

Le navire tenait tête aux violentes vagues qui déferlaient contre le bateau. Effectivement, plus le bâtiment naval s'approchait de l'île des Ombres, plus il rencontrait des difficultés à avancer. Cependant, celui-ci réussissait tout de même à réduire la distance entre l'île et lui-même. Jusqu'à l'instant où la vigie, Nnoitra, fini par crier :

« Terre ! Terre ! Terre à 11 heures ! »

A ce moment-là, tout l'équipage se mis à déserter leurs occupations pour découvrir l'île mystérieuse qui était devant eux. Malgré l'épais brouillard qui entourait ce bout de terre, on pouvait distinguer certains détails, comme une végétation qui paraissait dense sur l'ensemble de l'île, une plage déserte par ici, des coques de bateaux abandonnées pas là. Tout semblait sauvage, inoccupé. De quoi rendre suspicieux certains voyageurs.

« Sommes-nous certain qu'il s'agit là de la bonne île ? Il n'y a même pas de shiniagmi ! se demanda Ulquiorra.

- Bougre sot, c'est moi qui est tracé le voyage ! Je ne me trompe jamais ! s'indigna Barragan. »

La polémique s'arrêta brusquement car le navire tangua beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit que les vagues qui se déchainaient. L'équipage se retourna d'un coup et les habitants du bateau virent tous la même chose. Une énorme pieuvre se dressait juste au-dessus de leur tête, menaçant de détruire le navire à l'aide de ses tentacules géants et colossaux. Tout ce que le lieutenant Ichimaru trouve à dire, c'était :

« Oh la vache, c'est moche ! ».

En bref, rien de très constructif pour aider les personnes présentes à échapper au monstre imposant. Finalement, ce fut Hallibel qui reprit les choses en mains.

« C'est un Kraken ! Préparez les harpons et visez la tête ! Bougez-vous bande de mâles !

- Elle ferait presque aussi peur que toi capitaine, glissa Gin en attrapant de quoi calmer la bête.

- BOUGE TOI ICHIMARU, hurla la seule femme de l'équipage. »

En bonne spécialiste de la faune marine, la belle blonde savait exactement où et comment frapper. Arrachant le harpon des mains du lieutenant, elle courut à l'autre bout du pont, zigzagant entre les hommes qui tranchaient les tentacules avec difficulté. Agrippée au bastingage, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle fut parcourue d'un long frisson. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai. Soit elle l'avait du premier coup, soit elle le ratait et la bête serait si en colère qu'ils finiraient tous au fond de l'eau. Hallibel inspira profondément, hésita, et moins d'une seconde plus tard avait fait mouche en atteignant la pieuvre en pleine tête. Les innombrables tentacules s'affaissèrent mollement sur l'onde et disparurent au fond des eaux. Sur le pont, tous se remettaient à peine de cette attaque lorsqu'un éclat de rire retentit. Grimmjow riait à gorge déployée, étant manifestement le seul à avoir apprécié cette attaque surprise.

« Ah vraiment capitaine, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous ! »

Aizen esquissa un sourire entendu et ordonna que l'on mette les chaloupes à la mer. Ils étaient près d'une plage et devaient en profiter pour accoster. Finalement on convint que Nnoitra, Barragan et quelques autres resteraient à bord, tandis que le capitaine en personne flanqué de ses deux lieutenants, de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra, iraient explorer l'île à la recherche de la première clé. A peine arrivés sur le rivage, les hommes se firent la réflexion que décidément, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. La végétation était si dense qu'il leur semblait que la nuit régnait sur l'île. Pas étonnant qu'on l'appelle l'île des ombres ! Et cette pluie perpétuelle qui tombait... Pas moyen d'allumer une torche avant de s'enfoncer dans cette jungle. Finalement il fut décidé que Tousen ouvrirait la marche. Aveugle c'était certain, il était néanmoins le plus habile pour marcher dans cette presque nuit sans trébucher.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, de mêlées continuelles avec des plantes maléfiques et de recherches interrompues de la clé, le petit groupe s'était finalement entendu pour faire une halte. Rien de mieux pour se reposer et pour faire le point calmement. Il était convenu qu'au premier emplacement sec, ils s'arrêteraient pour faire une petite pause amplement méritée, après avoir parcouru tant de terrain hostile. Les lianes tendues près du sol, les racines qui sortait de terre à des endroits imprévus, les plantes carnivores tout était étrange et repoussant à la fois, comme si l'île elle-même était vivante et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de les accueillir. Ce fut finalement dans une grotte assez grande, qu'ils s'abritèrent, heureux d'être enfin à l'abri de la pluie et de cette insolite végétation. On aurait dit que la grotte les attendait, du feu brulait en son centre. Cette source de chaleur était la bienvenue pour les garçons qui commençait à fatiguer.

Le capitaine Aizen se permit de faire une réflexion à haute voix :

« C'est vraiment une île des plus bizarres… Une terre qui nous repousse et qui, finalement, nous emmène à cette grotte accueillante… »

Cette pensée fut accompagnée par une visite inattendue :

« Que faîtes-vous ici, inconnus ? Qui êtes-vous ? » réclama une jeune femme.

Les garçons la dévisagèrent de la tête au pied. La fille qui se présentait devant eux était plutôt belle et sexy. Cette dernière était brune, les cheveux longs tressés jusqu'au milieu du dos, le visage bien fait, des yeux bleus nuit, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pulpeuses, un corps fin et sculpté, le tout recouvert d'habits qui mettaient en valeur ses formes féminines. Le chef, se retenant d'émettre un quelconque commentaire déplacé, ne pu cependant s'empêcher de demander :

« Savez-vous où se trouve une des clés du Hōgyoku ?

- Pourquoi ? questionna l'étrangère

- Nous la recherchons. Savez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver ? interrogea Tousen

- Naturellement. Mais je m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en vie ici. s'étonna la charmante créature

- Il est vrai que nous avons eu du mal avec cette île plutôt démoniaque. affirma le dirigeant du Hueco Mundo. Pouvez-vous nous y emmener ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

- Une faveur de notre capitaine. rétorqua l'albinos

- D'accord, je vais vous aider, dans ce cas. Juste que je récupère quelque petites choses à moi… » La jeune femme déplaça un rocher et récupéra de l'or, quelques diamants et autres objets précieux, puis finit par dire : « Nous pouvons y aller. Je suis la clé. »

Etonnés, les membres de l'équipage la regardaient, consternés. Pis, enfin, après une longue minute de silence, les hommes se reprirent en main.

« Dans ce cas, nous avons de la chance qu'elle soit aussi ravissante ! » s'enthousiasma Gin

Grimmjow, impatient de rentrer, venait de la prendre sur son épaule, la portant comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Allons, mademoiselle, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps à vous chercher ! On vous embarque avec nous, sur le Hueco Mundo.

- Tsukiyo ! Mon nom est Tsukiyo !

- Très bien ! Alors en route, Tsuki ! » s'exclama le félin.

Les garçons ne perdirent plus une seule seconde et se remirent en chemin, sous les conseils de la fille, habituée au terrain.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! On vous dit à la prochaine et comme vous avez été sages on vous met un petit bonus, c'est pas magnifique ça ?<p>

Vous verrez Tsuki magnifiquement dessinée par Tsuki en suivant le lien ici (et en enlevant les espaces) :

http : / / tsukiiyo . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d 4 7 v 6 h b

A nos revieweurs(ses) dévoué(e)s : merci pour vos encouragements !

Shizuka : nous sommes heureuses de voir que ça te plaît ! J'avoue pour ma part même si je connais très peu le manga, j'ai sûrement été influencée par One Piece même si à côté de ça je reste une grande fan des romans d'aventure ^^ on espère que la suite te plaira !

Kassinou : hahahaha ! tu as bien deviné, en tous cas on peut dire que la première clé a son petit caractère n'est ce pas ? merci pour tes encouragements ça fait très plaisir ^^

Kelly : ah tu vois on alterne à peu près un paragraphe chacune, ça nous oblige à nous appliquer ;) vraiment contente que ça te plaise, dis donc tu ne taris pas d'éloge ! Alors tes prédictions se sont-elles révélées exactes ?

Morgane-Norval : merci beaucoup, on essaye de faire original et puis avouons-le, Aizen en capitaine c'est tellement sexy qu'on a pas pu résister ! On s'est pas mal cassé la tête sur qui fait quoi sur le bateau mais bon finalement tout le monde ou presque a trouvé sa place ;) Ah pour les shinigamis il va falloir attendre un petit peu, qui sait au prochain chapitre ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de notre fanfiction (et cette fois sans retard !), nous espérons qu'il vous plaira autant (voir davantage) que le précédent ! Bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews et un petit bonus !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement sur le Hueco Mundo. Paisible ? Pas tout à fait. Depuis que la clé de l'ombre, Tsukiyo, était à bord, la vie avait sensiblement changé sur le bâtiment. Pour commencer, le lieutenant Gin lui avait gracieusement cédé sa cabine pour aller dormir avec l'équipage (non sans avoir essayé de dormir avec elle, mais le capitaine n'avait pas eu l'air d'être d'accord). L'albinos se faisait un malin plaisir d'embêter ses nouveaux compagnons de chambrée et n'hésitait pas à feindre de parler dans son sommeil ou même à se tromper de hamac pour finir sur un Grimmjow sur les nerfs ou un Nnoitra franchement dégoûté. L'autre changement notable, au grand bonheur d'Hallibel, était le changement des menus. En effet, la clé étant végétarienne, il avait fallu à Yami le cuisinier, se plier à ses exigences. Désormais les repas ne comptaient pas seulement de la viande et des féculents mais aussi des légumes. Que Grimmjow refilait à la jeune femme en échange de sa ration de viande. Depuis quand les panthères mangent des légumes, hein ? L'équipage avait relativement bien accepté la présence de la nouvelle fille. Il n'avait pas le choix, Aizen leur avait bien fait comprendre avec son sourire colgate et son regard polaire qu'au moindre geste déplacé, c'était un aller simple pour Shark-City.

Dire que Grimmjow appréciait Tsukiyo était un euphémisme. Il l'adorait. Elle lui donnait sa part de viande, elle portait des vêtements qui la mettaient très en valeur, elle n'hésitait pas à flirter ouvertement avec lui (et avec le capitaine aussi) : bref, ce canon méritait toute sa sympathie. Il avait discuté avec elle de l'absence de shinigamis sur son île alors qu'ils étaient sensés la protéger.

"Oh tu sais, à part moi, personne n'aime vivre sur cette île, avait répliqué la jeune femme avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas un lieu très accueillant contrairement à l'île de la lumière. Moi j'aime la pluie et la nuit, ma petite soeur préfère le soleil et flemmarder sur la plage, avait elle ajouté avec un rire amusé.  
>-Et elle est où cette île ?<br>-Aucune idée, lui avait avoué Tsukiyo d'un air gêné. Je suppose que le capitaine sait où elle se trouve. Les shinigamis sont les seuls au courant de la position des îles et...  
>-Oh pas de danger, le patron est un ancien shinigami."<p>

Tsuki avait haussé un sourcil intéressé mais n'avait rien ajouté. Aizen demeurait un mystère pour elle, mais elle comptait bien le percer à jour et découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace de tyran au sourire glacial. D'autant plus qu'elle était très curieuse de savoir pourquoi il désirait le Hogyoku. Pour l'argent ? Le pouvoir ? Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Le mystère restait entier.

Les jours passaient et le navire avançait, rapidement, selon le capitaine Aizen. Tsukiyo, toujours intriguée par ce personnage, n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à lancer la conversation à ce dernier dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cependant, celui-ci, conscient de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle, faisait tout pour rester énigmatique. Il était impossible, pour tout l'équipage, de ne pas remarquer le jeu des plus étranges que ces deux-la se prêtaient à jouer. D'ailleurs, cela faisait de nombreux jaloux à bords. Tout d'abord, Nnoirta, lui qui aimait les femmes, surtout celles ressemblant à la nouvelle : grande, pulpeuse et sexy de quoi lui faire perdre la tête. Puis venait Gin qui ne cessait de lui faire des avances pour qu'elle cède et qu'il puisse enfin profiter pleinement d'elle. Et pour finir, Grimmjow, l'homme le plus heureux du monde lorsque Tsuki était dans les parages. Néanmoins, elle ne remarquait que vaguement la foule de sentiments et de désir qu'elle provoquait aux mâles du bateau.

Ainsi se passait le trajet calme et nonchalant du Hueco Mundo vers l'ile secrète. L'équipage, qui ne s'ennuyait pourtant pas avec la dernière recrue, finit par rencontrer sur leur chemin leurs véritables ennemis, les shinigamis.

« Deux bateaux à tribord ! » hurla la vigie.

Les hommes se ruèrent sur le pont afin d'observer quelles divisions protégeait l'île. Gin arracha la longue-vue des mains de son capitaine pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Il s'agit de la onzième division et… De la troisième » finit par dire le lieutenant, troublé.

Aizen lui repris son bien et observa les bateaux qui venait. Sur le bateau de la onzième division, il voyait les hommes qui chantaient, poussaient des cris de joie, chahutaient, se donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos, se motivaient. C'était surement la division la plus à craindre. Dans l'autre navire, les gens se préparaient, calmement mais surement. Il retrouva même un ancien collègue, qui paraissait proche de Gin à l'époque. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait dérangé ? Il n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui courraient sur le compte de l'ancien capitaine Ichimaru et de son lieutenant de l'époque, Kira Izuru. La seule chose qui était certaine était que Kira vouait une admiration sans borne à son capitaine de l'époque et lui avait été d'une loyauté sans faille.

« Nous allons les bombarder, déclara Aizen avec un sourire cruel à l'encontre de son lieutenant.  
>-Est-ce bien nécessaire capitaine, rétorqua l'intéressé en plissant des yeux davantage. Nous pourrions nous contenter de les éviter...<br>-Aurais-tu peur pour ton précieux Izuru mon cher Gin ? fit alors le capitaine d'un ton mielleux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Serais-tu prêt à prendre le risque qu'ils nous poursuivent ? As-tu envie de te battre contre toute la onzième division ?  
>-Je n'ai rien dit, grogna l'albinos. Sortez les canons, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'équipage. Et plus vite que ça ! »<p>

Sans un mot, les hommes obéirent, évitant de regarder le lieutenant qui semblait dans une colère noire, bien qu'aucune parole ne traverse ses lèvres. Cependant l'aura polaire qui l'entourait dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher de trop près, même Tsuki se garda bien d'aller le voir. Elle préféra se rapprocher du capitaine qui l'accueillit avec un regard amusé. Ils étaient parés à faire feu. L'ordre claqua et les boulets furent projetés sur les bâtiments des shinigamis. Le vacarme assourdissant plus que les débris qui volaient renseignèrent Aizen sur la totale réussite de son opération. Parfait. Lui qui détestait les complications, là au moins les ennemis n'avaient rien vu venir. Ce n'était guère étonnant pour ces brutes de la onzième division, ça l'était davantage pour les membres de la troisième, mais en l'absence de capitaine pour les diriger, pas surprenant qu'ils aient eu du mal.

L'équipage semblait ravi de cette réussite, sauf Grimmjow bien évidemment. Lui qui rêvait d'une belle bataille avec ses ennemis de toujours, il était frustré, tellement frustré ! Les mains crispées sur la rambarde, il regardait les shinigamis tenter de regagner quelques débris flottant sur l'onde avec l'envie non dissimulée de les noyer. Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue et ce fut un Grimmjow rougissant qui se tourna vers une Tsuki hilare et apparemment d'excellente humeur.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment embarquer sur cette île. Car, évidemment, celle-ci était entourée de murailles rocheuses, qui, selon la légende, n'avait qu'une ouverture, assez grande pour que les barques y passent. D'après le raisonnement du capitaine, si les shinigamis étaient prêt à attaquer dans ce coin-là, ce n'était pas pour rien. La fameuse ouverture devait se trouver dans ce périmètre. Il leur suffirait donc de longer les grandes falaises, en quête de l'unique entrée.

Quelques heures après la bataille contre leurs ennemis jurés, on put entendre la voix de la vigie, qui s'exclamait :

« Entrée en vue ! »

Aussitôt, Aizen donna l'ordre de larguer les amarres et qu'une partie de l'équipage allait débarquer sur l'île, à la recherche de l'autre clé. Tout le monde s'empressait d'obéir aux ordres c'est ainsi que dix minutes après, Tsukiyo, Gin, Grimmjow, Hallibel et le patron se mirent en route vers la plage, afin d'accoster le plus rapidement possible. Ce qu'ils découvrirent en mettant les pieds sur le sable fin était attendu. Une forte chaleur, avoisinant les 40°, une douce bise de vent, des plantes exotiques et colorées et… une jeune femme qui se promenait sur la plage.

« Il y en a qui arrive à supporter le soleil ici. Je suis impressionné. » finit par dire le lieutenant, qui supportait mal les UV, à cause de sa peau laiteuse.

« En même temps, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, pour une fois qu'il y a un endroit sympa ! » rétorqua la blonde.

« Comment ça, un endroit sympa ? Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ! T'aimes suer, toi ? » protesta le félin bleu.

Pendant que ces deux personnes se chamaillaient, Tsuki marcha vers la personne qui se promenait doucement, un éventail à la main. Elle était comme attirée par celle-ci et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se diriger vers elle. De quoi surprendre la jeune femme brune qui se retourna prestement. Ses cheveux bruns et fauves descendaient presque jusqu'à sa taille, une mèche retenue par une barrette d'argent. Son visage aux traits fins et aux joues roses était animé par deux grands yeux émeraudes à l'air inquiet qui dévisageaient Tsuki sans la moindre retenue. Son corps que l'on devinait frêle et fragile était enserré dans un yukata violet aux motifs de papillons. Contrairement à la clé de l'ombre, elle n'avait qu'une présence un peu effacée, une présence discrète et légèrement craintive. Muette, elle fixait sa compagne avec incrédulité, n'accordant aucune attention au reste de l'équipage.

« L'ombre ? finit-elle par demander.

-Elle-même, acquiesça l'intéressée. Je m'appelle Tsuki, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête. La lumière ?

-Kin, répondit la brunette en hochant la tête. En effet je suis la clé de la lumière. Qu'est ce que tu... »

Sa voix s'éteignit bientôt lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Aizen et des autres. Son visage pâlit et elle recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Ma chère enfant, il se trouve que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver le Hogyoku, commença le capitaine avec un sourire charmeur. Je vous serais gré de...

-Pas question ! »

La petite voix inquiète de la lumière avait claqué, non sans une once de colère.

« Qui que vous soyez, je m'en moque ! Quittez mon île sur-le-champ ! Retrouver le Hogyoku, non mais vraiment, marmonna Kin en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle inconscience !

-Nous allons quitter votre île, bien entendu, fit Gin avec un sourire sournois. Mais pas sans vous. Grimmjow !

-Yes sir ! »

Un cri outré échappa à la clé de lumière alors que le bleuté la chargeait sur son épaule sans le moindre égard pour ses protestations. Ce fut sans grande conviction qu'elle menaçait Grimmjow des pires représailles s'il ne la reposait pas immédiatement tandis que Tsuki le suivait en lui faisant mille recommandations pour ne pas blesser la prisonnière qui finalement se tint tranquille au bout de quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment qu'on allait pas la lâcher de si tôt. Boudeuse, elle refusa d'adresser la parole au capitaine alors que la chaloupe les ramenait au bateau. Elle poussa même jusqu'à donner un coup d'éventail à Gin en plein visage en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un grossier personnage et qu'elle espérait que le grand et noble capitaine Kuchiki se rende compte rapidement de son enlèvement pour qu'il vienne tous les châtier dans les règles de l'art. Puis elle se calma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était énervée et passa le reste du voyage à s'éventer d'un air peiné alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa chère île qui allait certainement beaucoup lui manquer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On espère que vous avez aimé et en bonus, Kin dessinée par Kity à l'adresse suivante (comme d'habitude il suffit d'enlever les espaces) :<p>

h t t p : / / mademoizellekity . deviantart . com / art / Kin - 2 5 6 3 3 0 6 3 9

**Morgane **

Tsuki : Du calme jeune fille, les vrai obstacles arriveront prochainement, n'aie crainte ;)

Contente que notre fiction te plaise. Deviendrais-tu accro ?

*jubile*

Kity : Hahahaha ! Hallibel a du caractère et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Eh non pas de Rukia pour le moment mais qui sait, peut être qu'elle apparaîtra par la suite ;) Va donc dire à l'équipage qu'un calamar géant ce n'est pas un obstacle :D remarque on commence en douceur, les difficultés ne vont aller qu'en augmentant ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, on postera vite la suite !

**Kassinou**

Tsuki : Ah, mais tu n'a encore rien vu ! è_é

Ha, ça me fais plaisir, ce que tu viens de dire là

Kity Ah courage il nous faut bien une semaine pour écrire la suite

**Kelly**

Tsuki : Ah, mais si tes prélidictions étaient bonne, c'est parce que tu as triché en regardant dans ta boule de voyante ! O_O

Hahaha, Gin est stupide ! 8) Et Hallibel est plus active quan lui dans le feu de l'action, j'ai l'impression ! ^^

Je crois que le plus gros défaut de Tsuki, c'est bien les hommes. *soupir*

Kity : han t'as une boule de voyante ! t'as regardé dans l'oeil d'Ulquiqui avoue ! Heureusement qu'Hallibel était là, ces hommes-là ça sait pas gérer les situations de crise. En même temps pour résister à Aizen, Gin et Grimmjow... moi je les aurais pas suivis, je leur aurais sauté dessus !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes désolées pour le retard mais Kity a une connection internet capricieuse qui nous a forcées à poster avec un jour de retard. Nous tenons aussi à annoncer que comme Kity reprend la fac et le boulot et Tsuki les cours, notre rythme de parution sera peut être un peu chamboulé mais que nous ferons de notre mieux pour poster régulièrement et continuer à vous divertir avec ce charmant équipage (qui nous fait bien baver).

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 :<strong>

« Hors de ma vue espèce de vil serpent ! »

L'équipage éclata de rire alors que pour la troisième fois de la journée, le lieutenant Ichimaru se faisait fermer la porte de sa cabine au nez par la clé de la lumière. Depuis son arrivée sur le navire, la vie s'y écoulait beaucoup moins calmement. Il était devenu normal de voir l'albinos se faire hurler dessus à toute heure du jour et de la nuit par la petite Kin qui malgré son air fragile et sa manie d'avoir peur de tout, se révélait avoir un caractère bien trempé. Tsuki pour sa part ne quittait presque pas son alter-égo qui se montrait étonnamment douce et serviable en sa présence et se faisait un devoir de la soustraire à la mauvaise influence de "ce ramassis de bandits sans aucune bonne manière". Tsuki peinait énormément à intégrer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur au reste de l'équipage mais ses efforts portaient ses fruits, doucement. Kin s'entendait finalement plutôt bien avec Grimmjow depuis qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Tsuki qu'il miaulait dans son sommeil et ronronnait quand on le gratouillait derrière l'oreille, avec Hallibel qui était plus que ravie de ne plus être la seule vraie femme de l'équipage, avec Starkk parce qu'il dormait tout le temps et était d'une patience exemplaire et, à la surprise générale, avec Tousen avec qui elle entretenait de longues conversations courtoises et polies, ravie qu'elle était de pouvoir fréquenter un vrai gentleman. Mais Kin se méfiait particulièrement du lieutenant Ichimaru à qui elle ne cachait pas son inimitié ainsi que du capitaine Aizen avec qui elle restait d'une politesse maladive, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils s'intéressaient un peu trop à SA Tsuki.

De son côté, Tsukiyo ressentait le malaise de sa sœur quant à son intégration absolue dans l'équipage, et se posait donc beaucoup de questions vis à vis de la réticence de celle-ci avec la moitié des personnes vivant sur le Hueco Mundo. Pourquoi la brunette se méfiait-elle tellement de ces pirates alors qu'elle-même les adorait, cela lui restait obscur et elle décida de tirer les choses au clair en ayant une petite conversation avec sa partenaire.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois si méfiante avec les autres ? Surtout Gin et Aizen. Je... ne te comprend pas. Avoua la clé de l'ombre.

- Ce ne sont que des mécréants sans aucune éducation, répliqua la lumière en fronçant les sourcils. Recréer le Hogyoku est une aberration et c'est d'une arrogance telle que ça devrait être puni sur le champ, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Nous sommes les gardiennes Tsuki et je leur en veux à eux en particulier parce qu'ils te détournent de ta tâche. Et qu'ils te tournent autour, fit elle en marmonnant.

- N'importe quoi, dit-elle, gênée. On... On s'amuse, tout simplement. On ne fait rien de mal, répondit-elle, confiante.

- Rien de mal, s'emporta Kin. Tu plaisante j'espère ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire une fois qu'il aura le Hogyoku entre les mains ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il pouvait être un dangereux psychopathe mégalomane ? Qu'il pouvait détruire les shinigamis et asservir tout le monde ? C'est un PIRATE Tsuki, doublé d'un sale TRAÎTRE !

- Tu vas un peu trop loin. Parce que tu ne sais même pas qui il est ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si quelqu'un le sait...

-Crois moi, un type qui enlève une pauvre jeune fille innocente pour satisfaire ses appétits mégalomaniaques, qui se fout totalement d'avoir une flotte de shinigamis au cul dont Kuchiki Byakuya, ajouta la jeune fille en oubliant ses bonnes manières et en frissonnant. Un type pareil ne peut PAS avoir que des bonnes choses en tête et toi non plus tu ne le connais pas. Je dirais même que tu as un gros faible pour lui espèce de vilaine fille !"

A ces mot, le visage de la principale concernée s'empourpra. Elle aurait un faible pour le dirigeant du navire ? On aura tout entendu. Avec un sourire narquois sa soeur lui fit face et la fixa longuement dans les yeux.

"Alors ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas un faible pour le grand et fort capitaine Aizen, fit elle en battant des cils d'une manière totalement exagérée. Je SAIS que tu les as suivi en échange d'une faveur du capitaine, c'est Grimmjow qui me l'a dit."

L'interpelée se reprit et répondit :

"Cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante. Il me doit quelque chose, cela pourrait m'être utile un jour.

- Une expérience intéressante ? De se retrouver dans son lit ? fit Kin en se frottant la tête d'un air étonné. Il ne faut pas te leurrer Tsuki, c'est ce qu'il veut de toi. Tout comme ce serpent d'Ichimaru, ajouta-t-elle avec un air colérique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te fassent du mal... toute cette histoire ne me plaît vraiment pas.

- T'abuses un peu. Ils sont sympas. Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je ve..."

Le regard de la clé de la lumière se fit soudain menaçant, chose qui ne lui allait pas du tout d'ailleurs à cette pauvre petite chose fragile et innocente.

"Ils m'ont enlevée ! Et ils auraient fait pareil avec toi si tu avais refusé de les suivre ! finit-elle par hurler d'un ton très proche de l'hystérie, se fichant pas mal qu'on l'entende ou non.

- Oh, mais calme-toi. J'ai rien dit et pis voilà...

-Je les déteste... mais toi je t'aime, affirma la jeune fille en s'écroulant sur une caisse. Pfiou, ça m'a donné faim de crier comme ça... Yammyyyyyy ! Vous avez des gâteaux et du thé ?"

Et la jeune fille partit à la poursuite du géant qui soupira. Elle allait encore mettre le chaos dans sa cuisine, tout ça pour faire ses ridicules petits gâteaux dont elle ne pouvait apparemment pas se passer pour prendre son sacro-saint thé quotidien. Elle laissa derrière elle une Tsukiiyo déconcertée, qui retourna vers sa cabine. Elle avait également besoin d'une bonne douche. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était sur son chemin, et s'étala totalement contre le torse du fameux commandant. Aizen la rattrapa avec un sourire charmeur, en profitant pour la serrer contre lui le plus naturellement du monde.

"Eh bien Tsuki, tu ne regarde pas où tu vas ? fit-il en la fixant avec insistance.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, rougissant. Désolée. Je... Je réffléchissait ! Il faut que je file. J'ai autre chose à faire."

Elle partit d'un pas rapide, afin d'écourter la conversation et se réfugia dans l'ancienne cabine de Gin qui était à présent la sienne. Un grand cri la fit sursauter quand elle vit une Kin couverte de farine et apparemment prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable remonter sur le pont poursuivie par les jurons du cuisinier qui hurlait que plus jamais une furie pareille n'entrerait dans sa cuisine adorée, de plus est qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne la jette pas par-dessus bord pour nourrir les requins. Ce à quoi Kin répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas manger ses gâteaux à elle et fila rejoindre Tsuki pour éviter de se prendre une louche en pleine figure.

"Kin ! Mais tu es... hum. Tu as besoin d'une douche, déclara la clé de l'ombre d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction. Viens !"

Attrapant sa soeur par la main et la traînant derrière elle avec toute l'autorité qu'elle possédait, la jeune femme alla se planter devant le lieutenant Ichimaru, dégaina son plus beau sourire et battit des cils en se penchant légèrement en avant pour qu'il puisse aisément se rincer l'oeil en regardant son décolleté. Puis, alors que l'albinos était subjugué par ses deux arguments de choc, elle lui demanda de sa voix la plus innocente s'il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'elles se lavent. Le sournois serpent sourit alors, son esprit retord esquissant déjà un plan machiavélique.

"Ma, ma, ma... Mais bien sûr ! Je suis certain que ce cher Tosen ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous prêter sa douche personnelle. De toutes façons, il est aveugle, donc rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur. Suivez moi je vais vous montrer."

C'est alors que Gin leurs fit prendre un chemin près de la cuisine de Yami. Dans cette zone, Kin avait décidé de se faire discrète afin d'éviter que le cuisinier ait à nouveau une envie éphémère de rouspéter après elle. Une fois devant la douche du second, Gin les lacha avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, ce qui pour la clé de la lumière, ne présageait rien de bon. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent une salle de bain spacieuse : la douche était assez grande pour s'y mettre à deux. Ce fut donc naturellement que les deux soeurs se lavèrent ensemble, partageait le même shampoing, savon, se shampooinèrent les cheveux mutuellement, le tout sans arrière-pensée. Elles se rinçaient lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Tu crois que c'est Tousen ? demanda la clé la plus menue, en ajustant sa seriette autour de son corps."

Tsukiyo cherchait la sienne désespérément. Mais où l'avait-elle mis ? Elle croyait l'avoir posé près de l'entrée de la douche. Elle risqua un regard à l'extérieur et ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle vit Gin, sa serviette à la main.

"Ca ne va pas ? formula l'albinos, heureux de savoir Tsuki dévêtue.

Bouche-bée, ne sachant que dire, la clé de l'ombre eut tout de même le réflexe de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras, chose qui n'était pas évidente avec son imposante poitrine. Gin se rapprochait, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, avec l'air le plus pervers de la création collé sur son visage, en faisant glisser la serviette entre ses long doigts fins. Serviette qu'il n'était pas spécialment pressé de rendre à Tsuki d'ailleurs, à vrai dire, si elle pouvait rester nue encore suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse la...

"ESPECE DE MAUDIT PERVERS !"

Un flacon de shampooing s'écrasa sur le visage de l'albinos tandis que Kin sortait de la douche et lui arrachait la serviette des mains pour envelopper Tsuki dedans. Inquiète, elle vérifia si sa soeur était entière, si ce pervers ne l'avait pas touchée, si elle n'était pas trop choquée par ce qu'il avait fait ce vil animal et...

"Ma, ma, Kin-Chan ta serviette glisse et tu n'es pas mal non pl..."

CLAC ! Hors d'elle la petite clé avait giflé le vil serpent, remis sa serviette en place et l'avait flanqué dehors avant de s'effondrer en larmes contre sa grande soeur en gémissant qu'elle était déshonorée et que désormais aucun homme ne voudrait l'épouser puisque ce "sale pervers de serpent sournois" l'avait vue (presque) nue. Cependant, sa soeur, étant largement moins déboussoulée que l'autre fille prude, ne savait trop que faire pour la réconforter. Elle la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et attendait qu'elle se calme. Bien que cela ne réprésentait pas grand chose pour elle, il n'empêchait que ceci avait complétement bouleversé sa soeur. Sur ce point-là, elle ne la comprenait pas. Après tout, toutes les femme sont faites identiquement, il n'y avait pas de quoi se chagriner pour autant... Surtout que Gin n'était surement plus puceau. Cette pensé l'a fit rire, imaginant que le lieutenant pouvait l'être encore et faisait tout pour que ça ne se sache pas. Kin, ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait rire après cette scène de voyeurisme dont elles étaient les victimes, et demanda pourquoi son amie riait.

"C'est simplement que je m'imaginais Ichimaru pitoyable, je trouve ça drôle."

Un pâle sourire vint orner les lèvres de la petite brunette qui se blottit davantage contre sa soeur de coeur. Tsuki trouvait toujours les mots qui convenaient pour la consoler et l'image d'un Gin pitoyable faisait doucement son chemin dans sa petite tête et elle finit par se joindre au rire de sa partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux clés ressortaient de la salle de bain habillées et main dans la main. Un sourire sournois apparu alors sur les lèvres de Kin qui traîna son amie jusqu'au capitaine et prit son air le plus malheureux possible.

"Capitaine ! Le lieutenant Ichimaru il... commença la brunette avec un air blessé.

-Oui ?

-Il a voulu abuser de Tsuki."

Le visage d'Aizen se décomposa un instant mais il reprit bien vite son masque d'impassibilité habituel et fit glisser sa main sur la joue de la clé de l'ombre qui ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Ah c'était comme ça hein ? Il se félicitait alors de voir que la petite Kin ne quittait pas son amie d'une semelle et la protégeait contre Ichimaru, un comble alors qu'elle était d'une faiblesse évidente. Et il se promit de châtier son lieutenant comme il se devait, dans les règles de l'art. Après tout, il était le capitaine et passait en priorité non ? Or il voulait Tsuki et il n'allait certainement pas laisser un de ses subordonnés passer avant lui ! Il pria aux jeunes femmes de s'excuser car il avait à faire et se dirigea à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Gin. Il sorti le lieutenant de son trou et exigea qu'il le suive sur le pont.

"Tu veux me faire de l'ombre, eh bien tu mérite une punition sans possibilité de l'éviter."

Sur le pont central, une masse se formait, observant un spectacle insolite. Ichimaru se faisant fouetter par le capitaine. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. A quoi leur capitaine répondit qu'il avait osé prendre les devants, négligeant les envies de son supérieur. C'est ce qui se nommait les règles intransigeantes du Hueco Mundo. Impossible de les transgresser sans être puni, le plus souvent des coups de fouet, dont leur nombre variait selon la gravité de la chose. Dans la situation qui se présentait ici, ça en valait bien dix. Le public comptait avec enthousiaste chaque coup donné. Quant à Gin, il attendait péniblement que cette himuliation cesse. Qui l'avait dénoncé ? Tsukiyo ou Kin ? Il espérait au moins que la première n'était pas celle qui l'avait trahi.

Après un interminable temps, vint enfin le dernier coup. Les gens reprirent leur activité et Gin se trouva seul sur le pont, le dos ensanglanté. Kin accouru vers lui en sanglotant qu'elle était désolée, que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle ne pensait pas que le capitaine irait si loin. Repentante, elle l'aida à regagner sa cabine et soigna ses blessures malgré le sang qui manquait de la faire s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur ses plaies. Doucement elle nettoyait la chair à vif et appliquait un baume cicatrisant que lui avait remis Szayel, sans jamais cesser de s'excuser. Pour une fois, elle faisait preuve de douceur avec l'albinos, regrettant sincèrement son comportement infantile et son manque de discernement. Néanmoins, elle avait la preuve que le capitaine était réellement un monstre cruel et sans coeur et se fit la promesse d'en convaincre sa soeur dès que Gin irait un peu mieux. Et elle se comporta en parfaite petite infirmière, cédant facilement aux caprices de son patient à qui elle passait tout, et cela pendant une bonne semaine. Lorsque sa convalescence fut finie, le lieutenant repris tranquillement ses activités mais montra beaucoup plus de discrétion quant à son inclination pour le moins évidente concernant Tsuki.

Quant à cette dernière, afin de s'occuper en l'absence de Kin qui passait la plus part de son temps à soigner le lieutenant, profita de cette occasion pour passer davantage de temps avec le capitaine. Elle voulais le percer à jour, le connaître mieux que personne, savoir qui il était vraiment. Mais Aizen avait conscience de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et échappais toujours à la conversation quand celle-ci débordait sur sa personne. Cela n'avait pour conséquence que de motiver plus la jeune brune qui se disait qu'elle finirait bien par percer son mur de béton armé pour découvrir son réel visage. Ce comportement n'avait pas échapper à Grimmjow, qui désespérait de la voir proche du capitaine. Il ne pouvais pas la laisser entre les mains d'un si vicieux personnage. C'est ainsi qu'il prit l'initiative de récupérer Tsuki auprès de lui, car la vue de l'intimité que le dirigeant avait avec elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Y avait-il de la jalousie dans ce comportemant ? Surement, pourtant, il semblait prêt à assumer ce trait de caractère qui venait d'apparaître en lui. Grimmjow ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais cela lui semblait juste, donc il évitait de se poser trop de question. Sinon, il ne passerais ses nuits à méditer. Et il n'aurait certainement pas de réponses à toutes ces questions...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? La réponse au prochain épisode ;) !<p>

**Morgane-Norval :** _Tsuki_ : Ah, toujours pas de rukia a l'horizon. *rire*

les femmes crééent toujours un tourment pas possible sur des hommes comme ceux de l'équipage. Ca va être fort amusant pour la suite.

D'après ce que l'on sait, Gin est avec personne... Mais après, comme Gin n'est pas très bavard sur lui-meme (tout comme le capitaine), on n'en sait rien. A voir dans les prochains chapitres. ;)

_Kity_ : eh non ce n'est pas Rukia, disons que Kin avec son côté noble doit très certainement admirer ce cher Byakuya, d'où l'allusion ;) J'avoue, il faut être un peu suicidaire pour mettre le bazar quand c'est Aizen le capitaine. Pas de mutinerie à l'horizon capt'ain ! du moins pour l'instant hahahaha ! Quant aux couples c'est un peu la loterie, on ne sait pas trop qui va finir avec qui encore ^^

**Kelly** : _Tsuki_ : ha, tu as su réfléchir ? Je suis admirative devant tant de raison !

Je ne pense pas qu'Ulquiorra chercher quelqu'un...

Hahaha, kin va mettre de l'ambiance, crois-moi.

_Kity_ : faudra que tu m'apprenne tes techniques, en période d'examens ça peut servir ;) Ah mais fallait pas nous dire ça, on va lui faire pleiiiin de misères à Ulquiqui ! *esquive les tomates* Oui j'avoue Kin en grande noble ça me fait bien rire aussi ;) merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

**Kassinou** : _Tsuki_ : crains-moi ! è-é

hahaha, si tu savais :D

_Kity_ : merci pour tes encouragements ! Nous essayerons de mettre d'autres bonus même si ça va être difficile d'en mettre régulièrement avec la reprise ^^"

**Shizuka** :_Tsuki_ : ah, mais kin est un super personnage. Elle a un de ces tempéremment... Ca promet :P

Gin et Kira... Tu verras ;)

_Kity_ : oui tu as vu la PAUVRE quoi ! elle a rien demandé à personne et elle se fait kidnapper ! moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle de voir une jeune fille bien comme il faut parmi ces hors-la-loi. Aha ! On a mieux que des rumeurs sur Gin et Kira... on a des vidéos !


	5. Chapitre 4

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous avons l'honneur et l'avantage de vous présenter... la SUITE ! Après une rentrée houleuse et riche en rebondissements qui pourrait faire la base d'une fanfic à succès (ou pas) et à rallonge surtout, nous postons enfin et sans retard cette fois ! Enjoy people ! (yes, we speak english very well !)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

La mer était calme et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations sur le Hueco Mundo. Le soleil brillait, une douce brise soufflait... et Grimmjow ronflait tranquillement dans un coin tandis que Lilynette se demandait si le réveiller était une bonne idée. Le questionnement de Lilynette fut rapidement résolu lorsque Kin ouvrit la porte dans un vacarme tel que même Starkk fut bel et bien réveillé. Hors d'elle, la jeune fille alla secouer le bleuté pour complètement le réveiller. Elle lui intima d'un ton irrité de se lever immédiatement et de l'aider à empêcher ce goujat, ce monstre d'Aizen de faire des avances à son innocente soeur. Et dire que le capitaine avait seulement proposé à la clé de l'ombre de lui apprendre à diriger le navire sur les différents courants marins ! A l'écoute du nom de la jeune femme ténébreuse mêlé à celui du capitaine, Grimmjow réagit rapidement et pressa Kin de le mener voir la scène. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Elle l'accompagna vers sa soeur et ils retrouvèrent un Aizen blasé, une Tsukiyo amusée et un Gin embêtant, bien remis de ses blessures dues aux coups de fouet.

A peine rassurée la petite brunette remercia tout de même le lieutenant Ichimaru de veiller sur sa très chère soeur tout en ignorant superbement le capitaine qui fronça les sourcils. Blottie contre Tsuki qui commençait réellement à prendre son rôle de remplaçante du capitaine au sérieux, elle échangea un regard entendu avec Grimmjow : pas question de laisser Aizen seul avec elle ! Le bleuté décida donc de rester dans le coin, assez proche pour observer Tsukiyo et assez éloigné pour que le capitaine ne décide de se défouler sur lui. Quant à Gin, il avait tout bonnement décidé de rester à côté des filles et faisait tout son possible pour gêner son supérieur. Tsuki ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'attention dont elle était le centre mais une chose était certaine : Aizen était son grand favori, au grand désespoir de Kin qui aurait préféré que Grimmjow ou même Gin ai droit aux faveurs de sa belle compagne.

La clé de l'ombre s'amusait déjà depuis quelques heures à guider le navire que d'épais nuages gris firent leur apparition dans les cieux jusqu'alors cléments.

"Oh ! ça ne présage vraiment rien de bon, s'exclama l'albinos.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Gin, répondit le capitaine d'un ton neutre et parfaitement calme.

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est une tempête ou je hurle, les prévint Kin.

-D'accord on ne te le dit pas, grommela Grimmjow."

La brunette se blottit contre Gin avec un couinement pitoyable et obéit sans broncher quand il lui conseilla d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans les quartiers de l'équipage, entraînant sa soeur à sa suite en lui tenant un peu trop fermement la main pour ne pas paraître effrayée.

"Pourquoi es-tu si stressée tout d'un coup ? questionna Tsukiyo.

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas stressée. Du tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton trop aigu où perçait l'angoisse pour que son affirmation soit plausible. L'autre clé laissa filer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre que la jeune brune craignait les tempêtes, de plus coincée en plein milieu de l'océan. Complètement morte de peur, Kin fila se blottir contre Hallibel en gémissant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son île, qu'elle avait peur de l'orage et que tout ça c'était la faute d'Aizen et qu'elle le détestait. Tsuki laisse échapper un soupir amusé : sa soeur avait tendance à tout dramatiser. Elle aimait pour sa part le mauvais temps, cela lui rappelait son île, sa maison. C'était pour cela qu'elle souhaitait monter respirer l'air pur des embruns marins, mais le capitaine suivi de son lieutenant qui venait se mettre à l'abri du vent hurlant et des fortes pluies dissuadèrent la clé de l'ombre de remonter à la surface. Elle se laissa convaincre, voyant les regards suppliants de sa compagne. Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose très importante...

"Où est Grimmjow ?

-Il gère là-haut, répondit Gin en haussant les épaules."

Hallibel soupira et rejoignit le Sexta sur le pont, laissant Kin trouver refuge près de l'albinos tout en pestant contre le capitaine qui n'avait même pas le courage de diriger son navire en pleine tempête.

"Vous avez peur de mouiller votre mèche ou quoi ?" demanda la petite brunette d'un ton exaspéré.

Aizen surpris par cette remarque, rétorqua :

"Je suis la capitaine. Je peux me permettre de faire travailler un peu mon équipage. Et si, en prime, je pouvais éviter de me mouiller les cheveux... Que demander de plus ?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonna alors la clé de la lumière. Les vrais hommes sont dehors..."

Et elle lança un coup d'oeil appuyé à sa soeur l'air de dire "tu vois Grimmjow c'est un homme, un vrai lui !". Tsukiyo ignora de son mieux la dernière réplique. Il est vrai que Grimmjow était un homme vaillant, mais le dirigeant devait bien avoir d'autres qualités. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de cette tempête, cela devait être la routine pour lui et son équipage, pas de quoi fouetter un chat non ? Oui, c'était sûrement sa petite soeur qui dramatisait tout et trop. Cepandant, cette remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et la commandant ne pu s'empêcher de se défendre :

" Nous gérons la situation, cette tempête devrait passer dans quelques heures. On ne risque vraiment rien"

Comme pour le contredire, un craquement long et sourd se fit entendre. Rien de rassurant, surtout d'après Kin qui paniqua alors complètement et se réfugia dans les bras de Gin en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, en gémissant qu'elle voulait retrouver son île et qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière, pas sans avoir épousé le grand et noble capitaine Kuchiki et sans avoir puni "ce maudit capitaine pirate de mes deux, oui vous tout à fait AIZEN JE VOUS HAIS !". Tsuki pensa alors sérieusement à l'éventualité d'assommer sa compagne pour faire cesser ses hurlements hystériques mais le lieutenant Ichimaru trouva la solution. Il la berça contre lui, d'un air légèrement blasé, comme si cela l'embêtait un peu de s'en résoudre à cette méthode pour la calmer. Heureusement pour eux, Kin finit par interrompre ses gémissements, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir. On n'entendait plus que le chaos de l'extérieur, mélé aux craquement fréquents du bois. La clé de l'ombre ne put retenir alors un sourire attendri en se rendant compte que derrière ses allures perverses Gin pouvait également se montrer si doux avec sa soeur qui n'avait pourtant pas un caractère facile, d'autant plus qu'elle paniquait très facilement. Aizen surprit ce sourire et se rembrunit. Par l'Enfer ! Il allait devoir se mettre cette petite peste dans la poche pour pouvoir gagner le coeur (et le corps en passant) de la belle jeune femme. Mission impossible ? Rien est impossible pour lui ! Soit, si cela portait ces fruits.

Durant des heures, le navire chavira dans une allure à perdre haleine, le bois travaillait de plus en plus. Ce fut , en définitive, un cahut énorme mais bref qui réveilla la clé de la lumière, qui recommença à s'inquiéter de plus belle. Quel était ce bruit assourdissant qui venait de l'arracher à ses doux songes ? A ce même instant, on entendit un Grimmjow actif et trempé venir leur annoncer la nouvelle fracassante :

" Capitaine ! En plus de deux voiles déchirées, un mat vient de s'abattre sur le pont central !

-G... Grimmjow, balbutia Kin le rouge aux joues."

Il fallait dire que le bleuté était diablement séduisant en cet instant. Sa chemise devenue transparente à cause de l'eau lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux retombaient nonchalamment sur son visage et quelques gouttelettes se frayaient un passage jusqu'à son torse en glissant dans son cou. Gouttelettes apparemment captivantes puisque la petite brunette en avait oublié de paniquer et les fixait avec attention. La clé de l'ombre quant à elle ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'oeil et ronronnait presque de satisfaction en regardant sans vergogne le magnifique Sexta qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son numéro...Grimmjow prit conscience de cette attention subite qu'avaient les filles à l'observer fixement et sourit, complètement déconcentré de sa tâche en cours. Aizen en profita donc pour le remettre en place et demanda plus de détails sur ce qui se passait dehors. Après les multiples tempêtes traversées, jamais le Hueco Mundo n'avait subit tant de dégâts. D'habitude, il tenait bon face à cette contrainte naturelle et passait son chemin. Alors comment était-ce possible qu'il soit tant endommagé cet fois-ci ? C'était sûrement parce qu'il recherchait le Hogyoku, aucun doute là-dessus. Les éléments se déchaînaient plus violemment avec les deux clés à bords et ça n'allait pas s'arranger, il s'en doutait. Soupirant, il monta sur le pont accompagné de Grimmjow et de Gin qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser seul avec Tsuki. Seules ou presque, les deux clés déclarèrent alors dans un ensemble parfait :

"Han... trop sexy Grimmjow..."

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Au moins, elles étaient sur le même longueur d'ondes. Cela faisait plaisir à entendre.

Du côté des garçons, le bilan était amer. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule voile efficace, un mat s'était cassé en deux et était tombé à la mer, emportant avec lui les deux voiles qu'il supportait. Tout cela rendait les hommes nerveux. Il était inconcevable de continuer leur quête avec un bateau tant amoché. Il leur faudrait donc accoster au prochain bout de terre qui fera son apparition pour pouvoir remettre en état ce qui ne l'était plus. Le plus peiné semblait être le capitaine qui tenait particulièrement à son embarcation navale qui avait fait avec lui de nombreuses récoltes brillantes et avait parcouru plusieurs fois le tour du monde. Oui, cela le chagrinait. Mais il était conscient qu'une fois réparé, il serait à nouveau robuste et intrépide, prêt à continuer à braver les mers et océans ! S'il était question d'accoster, encore fallait-il savoir où l'on se trouvait. C'est ainsi que le capitaine, toujours suivi de son lieutenant, alla dans la cabine de leur cartographe, qu'il retrouva entrain de prendre des mesures, le compas d'une main, la boussole de l'autre.

"Barragan, appela Aizen. Trouve nous une île, la plus proche possible, les réparations ne peuvent pas attendre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

-C'est déjà fait, grommela le vieil homme. Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour ça, comme si je manquais à ce point de bon sens, on me prend pour un vieux sénile, marmonna l'ancêtre en tendant une carte au capitaine."

C'était parfait. La prochaine île n'était qu'à quelques heures de navigation et le bateau tiendrait sûrement le coup. Il n'y avait aucune minute à perdre, il préférait de loin affronter les requins plutôt que la petite Kin s'il devait lui annoncer qu'elle aurait bientôt les pieds dans l'eau. Il revient rejoindre les filles, légèrement décoiffé et trempé, ce qui avait, selon Tsukiyo, le don de le rendre encore plus beau. Mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire à cause de sa soeur.

"Bon, dans 3-4 heures, on accoste pour réparer le navire." lâcha Aizen.

A ces mots, la fille menue cru qu'elle allait exploser de joie. Enfin la terre ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela ! Le capitaine donnait déjà ses ordres de sa voix forte et impérieuse, l'équipage tout entier se mettait en mouvement, même Starkk s'était décidé à donner un coup de main. Lilynette qui était trop petite pour aider aux manoeuvres ainsi que les deux clés restèrent en retrait à papoter joyeusement en tentant de désigner le plus bel homme du bateau. La petite blonde n'en démordait pas : le Primera était le meilleur même s'il était une grosse feignasse, il restait le plus séduisant. Kin quant à elle ne cachait pas son enthousiasme à propos de Grimmjow et faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'il se débarrassa de sa chemise qui de toutes manières était trempée. Tsuki avait un peu plus de mal... Gin ou Aizen ? Le premier était d'une beauté assez spéciale et rare, le second débordait littéralement de testostérone. Quel choix cornélien ! Mais Grimmjow n'étais pas déplaisant non plus. Adorant les bagarres, il avait un corps qui s'était sculpté durant les batailles de manière très intéressante. Elle se résolu à passer son tour, ne sachant finalement qui choisir.

Quelques instants plus tard, les garçons descendirent enfin. Grimmjow grommela :

"Tout cette activité, ça m'a donné faim !

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim !" sur-enchérit Yami.

Les filles se regardèrent. Comme Yami avait aidé à combattre la tempête avec les autres, il n'avait pas pu se dédoubler afin de préparer un plat convenable.

"Je m'y colle, déclara Kin avec un sourire innocent.

-Pas question que cette furie rentre à nouveau dans ma cuisine, s'exclama le cuisinier.

-ICHIMARU SAAAAAN ! Yami il veut pas que je fasse à manger, pleurnicha la clé de la lumière.

-Ma ma ma ! Yami-San, laisse donc faire la petite si elle a envie de rendre service, fit l'albinos avec un grand sourire. Tsuki n'a qu'à l'aider ! Ahlala... je vous imagine bien en uniforme de maid, m'apportant le thé et les gâteaux à ma cabine et...

-Bien, nous vous laissons la cuisine. Lylinette, apporte-nous de quoi nous rassasier. Un apéritif n'est pas de trop pour aujourd'hui. " le coupa Aizen.

Lylinette partit chercher des boissons pendant que Kin attira Tsuki vers la cuisine, impatiente de commencer. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas Yami sur le dos, elle comptait bien en profiter un peu. Elle commença par ré-agencer les ustensiles pour que tout soit à porter de main et demanda à Tsukiyo de chercher une bonne recette. Cette dernière finit par arrêter son choix sur un menu : un magret de canard, accompagné d'une sauce au poivre ainsi que quelque légumes de saison et un fondant au chocolat comme dessert. Elles avaient convenue que Kin s'occuperait du plat principal pendant que Tsukiyo ferait le gâteau. Lorsqu'elle fit la pâte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de la goûter avant de l'enfourner au four. Gourmande, elle ? Sa soeur pouffa de rire en pensant que si le lieutenant Ichimaru la voyait ainsi suçoter son doigt avec insistance, il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas. De son côté, la petite brunette découpait la viande avec un couteau de cuisine qui semblait bien trop grand entre ses doigts et qui formait une curieuse association avec son yukata si sage et son tablier couvert de sang. Avec cette arme potentielle à la main, elle était plutôt inquiétante. Son amie ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer avec un petit rire.

"Et si tu allais leur dire que le repas est prêt avec ça à la main ? J'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Grimmjow s'il te voyait comme ça !

-Pas évident de le séduire s'il me prend pour une psychopathe, répliqua la petite clé dans un rire enfantin. Toi par contre, si Gin t'avait vue tout à l'heure, je serais prête à parier qu'il t'aurait emmenée dans la réserve pour te "goûter" ! "

A ces mots, la grande brune rougit et se promit de ne jamais se sucer le doigt devant l'albinos. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et proposa de l'aider à couper les légumes pour qu'elles puissent servir leur plat rapidement. Après tout, les garçons avaient faim, il ne fallait pas les faire attendre ! Le viande avait cuit rapidement, de façon à qu'elle soit encore bien rouge pour qu'elle garde tout son gout. Les filles, fin prêtes, s'empressèrent de ramener les mets aux autres. Elles servirent largement Grimmjow et Yami qui étaient absolument affamés et plus raisonnablement les autres qui ne tenaient pas à avoir une indigestion en mangeant dix fois leur part. Néanmoins le repas était bon et tout le monde était ravi. Gin félicita chaudement les cuisinières et poussa même jusqu'à les serrer toutes deux dans ses bras en se retenant de peloter Tsuki, sous les yeux d'Aizen c'était en effet plutôt risqué ! Le capitaine ne fut pas en reste et prit la clé de l'ombre à part pour la remercier et la féliciter.

"Tu as été formidable, fit le dirigeant en embrassant sa main.

-Je... merci, fit Tsuki en rougissant.

-Je devrais peut être te récompenser ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle tandis que son bras enserrait la taille de la jeune femme.

-P...Pour quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle. Je n'étais pas la seule. Enfin, je veux dire que...

Elle ne pu dire la suite car Aizen en avait profité pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser tendre et insistant qui demandait suite. Kin, qui cherchais désespérément sa soeur de coeur, la trouva dans les bras de ce charlatan et n'apprécia pas du tout le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle leur fit donc savoir qu'elle était là en se raclant bruyamment la gorge, et qu'elle souhaitait que cela cesse.

"Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle se compromette davantage avec vous, déclara la clé de la lumière en tirant celle de l'ombre vers elle.

-Allons ma chère, pourquoi tant de méfiance à mon égard ? demanda le capitaine avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous osez me poser la question ? Vous ne voulez qu'une chose : vous servir de nous pour obtenir le Hogyoku. Alors quoi ? Ma soeur est un bonus c'est ça ?

-Seriez vous jalouse très chère amie ?"

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Oh elle n'aimait pas du tout ses sous-entendus, ni son sourire mielleux ! Elle partit avec sa compagne après l'avoir menacé de s'enfuir avec Tsuki s'il recommençait ça. Dans leur cabine, elle fit de nombreux reproches à sa partenaire.

"Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire par ce scélérat ? Mes mises en garde ne servent donc à rien, tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ?

-Mais... Il m'a prise par surprise...

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, jeune fille ?

-Oh, mais j'ai pas d'explication à te devoir ! "

C'était bien la première fois que Kin surprenait une Tsuki horripilée.

"Nous sommes les gardiennes Tsuki ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passera quand il voudra former le Hogyuku ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela et si tu succombe à ses charmes il te sera plus difficile de t'opposer à lui ! Fais ce que tu veux Tsuki, mais quand le moment viendra j'espère que tu te souviendras de qui tu es et de ce que tu dois faire."

Sans rien rajouter, la clé de la lumière alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine et celle de l'ombre préféra aller se changer les idées en se promenant sur le pont. Fort heureusement l'île se rapprochait et bientôt tout l'équipage s'anima afin que le navire puisse jeter l'ancre. Le capitaine choisit une crique isolée plutôt que d'aller jeter l'ancre près du port, c'était moins risqué.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine normalement pour la suite des aventures du Hueco Mundo et de son équipage trop sexy pour être honnête ! Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews :<p>

**Kassinou :** Kity : Oui je confirme, la rentrée c'est tout pourri d'ailleurs votez Aizen qui abolira la rentrée et toutes ces choses horribles !

Tsuki : Toi aussi 3 Hahaha, mais j'assume complétement. Pis d'abord, c'est Gin qui fait le voyeur ! Ah, tant mieux. ^^ Merci. Elle arrive ! )

**Morgane-Norval :** Kity : admettons que cette histoire se passe dans un univers du genre One Piece, je pense que le shampooing a tout à fait sa place ;) (oui et dans l'univers magique de la fanfiction tout est possible *SBAF*) Pour l'instant nous ne savons même pas qui va apparaître au prochain chapitre ^^" ! mais pourquoi pas après tout Ichigo est très miaaam ! merci pour tes encouragements 3

Tsuki : Hé bien, j'avoue que ça commence à se bousculer sérieusement dans l'équipage ! L'idée d'Ichigo… A méditer ! )

**Shizuka :** Kity : elle est terrible hein ? hahahaha sacrée Kin, en même temps il en faut bien une qui résiste au charme d'Aizen et Gin non ? Oui je suis d'accord Aizen est méchant, d'ailleurs on devrait le punir et...

Aizen *fait son regard de méchant psychopathe*

Kity *saigne du nez et lui saute dessus*

Avec qui elle va finir ? Euuuuh... excellente question !

Tsuki : Kin est un sacré bout de femme 3 Aizen peut être terrifiant lorsqu'il s'y met, je le conçois. Tsuki, c'est voyant ? Hahaha. ^^

**Kelly :** Kity : ah d'accord ! ben pour la connexion on repassera, la mienne est un peu capricieuse

Kin : je proteste, je suis un amour, n'est ce pas Gin ? *le menace avec un canon* / Gin : oui oui elle est très gentille !

Alors ça te plaît comme suite ?

Tsuki : Oh naan, je plaisantais ! é_è J'aime tes prédictions et tes bonus 3 Hahaha, contente pour toi )


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou à tous ! Un petit problème d'emploi du temps et un jour de retard mais vous nous pardonnez n'est-ce pas ? (ben oui parce que sinon on poste pas le chapitre suivant hahaha !) Tsuki a de gros problèmes de net, mais nous espérons que ce sera réglé d'ici la semaine prochaine pour vous poster le prochain chapitre ! Comme Tsuki n'a pas accès à internet, exceptionnellement Kity fera les réponses aux reviews toute seule. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque l'équipage mis le pied sur le sol. L'environnement changeait complétement de leur habitude. Un vent léger et chaud caressait le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Une forêt tropicale abordant des plantes exotiques se tenait devant eux. Rien de plus pratique pour passer inaperçus. Le capitaine ne savait pas si cette ile était sous l'occupation des shinigamis. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire repérer si leurs ennemis se trouvait ici. Gin esquissa un sourire satisfait et annonça :

"J'ai envoyé un papillon de l'enfer pour informer notre contact de notre venue sur ce territoire."

Aizen hocha la tête, satisfait par l'initiative de son lieutenant et tandis la main à Tsuki pour l'aider à avancer. Derrière elle, Kin ronronnait presque dans les bras de Grimmjow qui avait décidé qu'en tant que petite chose fragile qui pouvait lui obtenir les faveurs de la clé de l'ombre, la petite brunette méritait bien qu'on la porte. Et elle en profitait grandement tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil sa soeur et le capitaine, prête à donner un coup d'éventail à l'homme s'il se faisait trop "aventureux". Quant à l'albinos, il gardait également un oeil discret sur la fille qui commençait à lui plaire. Ils franchirent, ensemble de multiples chemins abandonnés de la forêt. Passer par des coins méconnus semblais une bonne façon de passer inaperçu pour le groupe.

Ils avaient parcouru quelques kilomètres, lorsque, proches d'une clairière ensoleillée, des voix se firent entendre. Après avoir observé de plus près, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de shinigamis, leur ennemis jurés.

"Qu'on aille leur faire la peau, à ses vauriens ! lâcha Grimmjow à voix basse tandis que Kin s'approchait, curieuse.

- Du calme, nous devons rester effacés ! exigea le dirigeant en retenant la petite brunette qui risquait de les faire repérer et en la bâillonnant de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier "au secours".

- Il porte une drôle de tenue cet homme au kimono rose. N'est-il pas un shinigami ? demande Tsukiyo.

- En effet ma très chère Tsuki, pourriez vous dire à votre compagne de cesser de me mordre ou je serais dans l'obligation de la punir moi-même dès que nous rentrerons. Il serait dommage ma tendre amie que vous nous fassiez repérer. Dans ce cas fâcheux, soyez certaine que je vous ferais regretter le jour de votre naissance, ajouta t-il à l'attention de Kin qui cessa dès lors de s'agiter et se contenta de lui lancer des regards furibonds."

Pendant la suite du chemin, Tsuki se rapprocha de son âme-soeur et lui demanda pourquoi la vue du dernier shinigami l'avait mise dans un tel état. Cela avait eu pour conséquence de surprendre la grande brune, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce comportement chez sa petite soeur. La petite brunette haussa les épaules et prétendit qu'elle en aurait bien profité pour s'échapper, qu'elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser auprès d'un monstre comme Aizen qui apparemment rêvait de la torturer.

"Il t'aime bien, il n'a pas envie de te jeter aux requins, soupira la clé de la lumière en reportant son regard sur les shinigamis. C'est rare un homme qui porte bien le rose, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton docte. J'aime beaucoup son kimono bien que cela semble être un vêtement de seconde main et...

- Arrête un peu de parler crevette, fit Grimmjow en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est Kyoraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division.

-Si je hurle, Aizen aura le temps de me tuer ou bien je risque fort de me faire sauver ?

-Libre à toi de hurler, j'ai juste entendu dire que le capitaine de la huitième était un pervers en puissance, fit le Sexta en tirant la joue de la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie que ma fifille adorée tombe entre les mains d'un type pareil ! Hein Tsuki ? C'est toi la maman, alors raisonne la un peu !

-La maman ? fit la clé de l'ombre avec un petit sourire. Et toi le papa ? Diable, voilà une équation intéressante..."

Le sourire du bleuté s'élargit et il profita du fait qu'Aizen soit en grande conversation avec Gin sur le moyen d'éviter les shinigamis pour attraper Tsuki par la taille et l'emmener à l'écart, derrière des buissons. Restée seule, Kin soupira. Crier ou ne pas crier au secours ? D'un côté elle avait vraiment envie de regagner son île, de l'autre elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Grimmjow et au reste de l'équipage (excepté Aizen évidemment) en le faisant arrêter par les shinigamis. Cruel dilemme ! D'ailleurs elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire sa soeur avec le Sexta. Complotaient-ils quelque chose ? Cette dernière interrogation reporta son choix cornelien ultérieurement pour vérifier les actions de ces deux personnages. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa complétement perplexe, devant tant un Grimmjow taquin et une Tsuki hébétée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, pardi ? Kin, incrédule, questionna :

"Vous m'avez abandonnée lâchement. J'aimerai définitivement savoir pourquoi vous avez manqué à nos activités.

- Quelles activités ? Le capitaine et le lieutenant débattent tranquillement, et le reste de la troupe attend patiemment que cela finisse. Nous avons donc décidé de nous... occuper. défendit Grimmjow.

- Et comment ? Tu n'as pas profité de l'innocence de ma soeur j'espère ?

-Innocente, innocente, elle l'est plus tellement, marmonna le Sexta en rajustant sa chemise.

-Hum, tu peux nous laisser encore quelques minutes ? demanda Tsuki. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit hein ?"

La brunette haussa les épaules et retourna à son poste d'observation. Après tout si sa soeur voulait batifoler avec le bleuté, elle n'était pas contre. Grimmjow n'était pas un mauvais bougre malgré ses allures de brute épaisse. Et il lui semblait bien plus fréquentable qu'Aizen ! Néanmoins elle était surprise. Pourquoi sa soeur prenait elle ce gros chachat sanguinaire comme amant ? D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, la petite clé de la lumière n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle maudit un instant la stricte et sévère éducation qu'elle avait reçue de la part de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il n'aurait pas pu lui parler un peu des relations entre les hommes et les femmes ? Tssss, c'était trop facile de dire que son mari lui apprendrait ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'était pas mariée, ne se sentait pas du tout prête pour ça et ne voyait pas ce que la théorie avait de mal ! Cependant elle se voyait mal questionner Gin ou qui que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet. Cela dit... Tsuki pourrait peut être lui en dire plus dès qu'elle aurait fini... ce qu'elle avait à finir ?

"Bien, annonça le commandant. Nous allons trancher la moitié du groupe tel que nous allons s'y retrouver avec deux. Puis nous allons contourner les shinigamis, de manière à être plus efficace. Nous nous rejoindrons à l'auberge. Un indicateur doit nous y loger pour quelques nuits. Des questions ?" Il repris de suite : "Très bien, alors effectuons les groupes. Gin, Barragan, Grimmjow, Kin, Nnoitra, Yami et Lylinette d'un côté. Tandis que Ulquiorra, Szayel, Starrk, Tousen, Hallibel, Tsukiyo et moi-même, nous passerons de l'autre. D'ailleurs, où est Tsukiyo ?

- Et Grimmjow, par la même occasion, tiens !" suggéra le cuisinier.

Kin décida alors de détourner l'attention du capitaine un instant en priant pour que son intervention suffise pour que sa soeur et Grimmjow finissent leurs petites affaires. Elle fit un véritable scandale, arguant qu'on ne pouvait pas la séparer de sa soeur bien-aimée, qu'elle n'irait nulle part sans elle et qu'elle n'allait pas laisser "ce monstre de perversité d'Aizen" seul avec elle ! Elle ajouta également que si le capitaine ne changeait pas très vite la composition des groupes, elle hurlerait, rameuterait les shinigamis et se fichait pas mal de recevoir des coups de fouets ou même de se faire jeter aux requins.

"Croyez-moi capitaine, j'ai été élevée par le capitaine Kuchiki lui-même alors ce que vous pouvez me faire ne me fait pas peur, menaça la petite clé. Je veux être avec Tsuki ou je hurle et j'ai comme l'intuition que vous n'avez pas du tout envie de vous battre contre le capitaine de la huitième division qui m'entendra certainement.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ma petite, répliqua alors le dirigeant en lui attrapant fermement le bras. Ne t'avise pas de crier ou bien je...

-Ou bien vous perdrez toute chance de finir dans le lit de Tsuki, répliqua la brunette avec un grand sourire. Allez-y battez moi, je suis certaine qu'ainsi elle accordera ses faveurs à un homme bien plus digne d'elle que vous ne le serez jamais !

-Gin, fais-la taire ou je ne réponds plus de rien."

Le lieutenant attrapa sa petite complice et la persuada à force de cajoleries de ne plus rien dire. Entre temps, Grimmjow et Tsuki s'étaient mêlés comme si de rien n'était à la petite troupe et Kin cessa dès lors son petit scandale, rassurée de voir qu'elle avait pu détourner l'attention d'Aizen. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir le Sexta subir des coups de fouets, elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas mis le capitaine dans la poche en faisant cela et nul doute qu'elle le paierait cher à un moment ou un autre. Raaaah ! Quelle poisse ! Tsuki lui en devait une belle sur ce coup là ! La clé de l'ombre d'ailleurs adressa un clin d'oeil reconnaissant à sa compagne en se promettant de lui rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Sagement pendue au bras d'Aizen, la belle brune battait des cils et lui offrait des sourires amusés dans l'espoir de le rendre d'humeur plus douce. Vus les sourires que lui rendait le dirigeant, cela semblait plutôt bien marcher.

Finalement, l'équipage se divisa en deux groupes, où Kin, non sans la précieuse aide de Tsuki, se retrouva dans le même que sa partenaire, en échangeant sa place avec Hallibel. Dès lors, ils contournèrent l'équipe des shinigamis, un par leur droite, l'autre par la gauche. Ils devaient ensuite partir chacun de leur coté pour se rejoindre à la fameuse auberge. Ainsi, ils pouvaient passer in extremis devant leur ennemis sans avoir le problème d'être repérés. Et quand bien même ils l'auraient été, ce ne serait qu'une moitié.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant un imposant bâtiment crème et vermeille. Un petit homme trapu se tenait devant l'entrée, abordant une sourire mesquin à la vue des pirates qui se regroupaient. L'indic les salua lorsque l'équipage fut à nouveau entier.

"Bien le bonjour à nos invités de qualité. J'ose espérer que vous passerez un séjour agréable et dans de bonnes dispositions. Quand j'ai reçu votre papillon de l'enfer, je me suis permis de vous réserver des chambre dans mon humble hôtel. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu ces deux jeunes filles... Malheureusement, nous sommes complet...

- Ceci n'est pas un réel problème. Il suffira d'agencer de façon à les intégrer dans deux de nos chambres, voilà tout. expliqua Aizen, souriant. Mais il nous faudrait également de quoi réparer le Hueco Mundo et nous réapprovisionner.

- Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de vous chercher de quoi faire pour repartir tranquillement braver les mers, Aizen-sama. Profitez donc de vos instants ici t reposez-vous. Je vais vous monter vos affaires."

Sur ce, il partit avec quelque sacs bien remplis.

"Ce type a une tête qui ne me revient pas, déclara Grimmjow en se frottant la tête. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est fiable boss ? J'ai pas envie qu'il nous dénonce aux shinigamis...

-Ulquiorra va le suivre et veiller à ce qu'il ne nous trahisse pas, fit le capitaine avec un hochement de tête."

Sans un mot le Cuarta s'en alla sous le regard légèrement exaspéré de Tsuki. Quel homme ennuyeux. Et impoli en plus ! Pas un "au revoir" ni même un coup d'oeil. Vraiment, il manquait d'éducation ! Prenant la main que lui tendait Aizen, elle le suivi à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

L'intérieur étant bien plus prestigieux que le prédisait la devanture de l'établissement. A l'entrée, un long couloir au sol tapissé de rouge, un énorme lustre de cristal éclairant le plafond. L'accueil de cette enseigne faisait son effet. A gauche, se trouvait la restauration, à droite un bar ou l'on pouvait retrouver des hommes, d'affaires pour la plupart, parler entre eux, une bouteille de vin à chaque table. Le tapis couleur sang cheminait aussi tout droit et montait sur de larges escaliers menant certainement aux chambres. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et on avait convenu qu'il valait mieux régler le soucis des chambres avant le dîner. Kin déclara tout net qu'elle voulait dormir avec sa soeur. Aizen répliqua que c'était hors de question, qu'il exigeait que chacune des clés soit avec lui ou un membre de l'équipage pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion. La clé de la lumière émit alors l'idée de mettre Tsuki avec Hallibel et à sa grande surprise, le dirigeant accepta sans rechigner. Elle était loin de se douter qu'il avait déjà mis en place son plan pour que Tsuki se retrouve dans sa chambre et non celle de la belle blonde. Elle ne protesta pas non plus lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle dormirait dans la même chambre que Grimmjow, elle trouvait ça trop mignon lorsqu'il ronronnait et miaulait dans son sommeil. L'organisation étant réglée, tout le monde alla s'installer autour d'un bon repas.

"Oh Tsuki je suis si triiiiiste de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi, minauda Gin. Et avec toi ma petite Kin !

-Je serais bien plus tranquille avec Hallibel, répondit gentiment la clé de l'ombre. Et au moins ainsi tu ne risque pas les coups de fouet, tu ne seras pas soumis à la tentation, ajouta-t-elle en posant gentiment sa main sur celle de l'albinos.

-Tu es bien gentille de te préoccuper de moi ainsi, fit le lieutenant sincèrement touché."

La belle brune sourit avec chaleur et enfourna un bout de tarte aux légumes dans la bouche de Gin afin de l'empêcher d'en dire davantage. Si elle était indéniablement attirée par Aizen, elle l'était aussi par son lieutenant et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être de nouveau puni parce qu'il l'appréciait. Ainsi elle prit bien garde à ne témoigner ses attentions à Gin que lorsque le regard du capitaine était attiré ailleurs, chose plutôt fréquente puisque Grimmjow et Nnoitra avaient un peu trop bu et chantaient joyeusement et faux par dessus le marché. Cela ,d'ailleurs, amusaient les filles. Grimmjow, saoul, invita insouciamment Tsuki à danser un slow avec lui. Les principaux commandants suivaient cette scène de près et regardaient Tsuki avec attention. Allait-elle accepter la demande ? Leurs réflexions profondes furent interrompues par la réponse tant attendue de Tsukyio :

"Avec plaisir."

Les garçons surpris, n'apprécièrent que moyennement le choix de la brune. Cependant, le couple de danseurs fut rapidement rejoint pas Kin, qui avait aussi envie de danser avec eux. Grimmjow faisait un sourire béat, tout en bougeant maladroitement, perdant parfois l'équilibre. Tsuki riait aux éclats, sa soeur dansait joyeusement et Grimmjow finit par s'écrouler dans un coin, bien trop éméché pour continuer. Alors Gin prit le relais en criant à tout le monde de venir danser et entraîna Tsuki dans une valse endiablée tandis que Kin finissait dans les bras de Szayel qui semblait ravi de se joindre à la petite fête. Starkk avait offert son bras à Hallibel et Lilynette chantait à tue-tête sur les épaules de Yami. Quelle joyeuse compagnie que l'équipage du Hueco Mundo ! Tout le monde s'amusait, même le capitaine qui n'hésita pas à se joindre à ses hommes pour chanter de vieux airs pirates que tous connaissaient. Ce fut au bout de quelques heures que tous finirent par aller se coucher.

Il était 5 heures 30 lorsque Tsukiyo se réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'étira et se tourna vers Hallibel qui partageait son lit. Un cri de surprise bien vite étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hallibel n'était plus Hallibel. En fait elle n'était même pas dans la chambre. Non, c'était tout simplement Aizen qui avait pris sa place pendant la nuit. Et qui la bâillonnait tranquillement avec ses lèvres. Ses mains bloquaient doucement mais fermement les poignets de la jeune fille qui cessa de se débattre une fois la surprise passée.

"Désolé de t'avoir effrayée ma belle, murmura le capitaine. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?

-Que... qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? balbutia la clé de l'ombre.

-Tu ne le devine pas ?"

Un couinement étranglé échappa à Tsuki alors que l'une des mains d'Aizen glissait sur sa poitrine. C'était... bien trop d'émotions pour le matin ! Mal à l'aise, elle se leva tant bien que mal et se souvint qu'elle dormait uniquement avec sa petite culotte. A cette pensée soudain très utile, Tsukiyo décida de rester sous la couette, au grand plaisir du dirigeant qui jubilait intérieurement. Elle lui était toute à lui et il était encore fort tôt pour que son plan puisse marcher. En bref, une excellente perspective se présentait à lui. Sûr de lui, l'homme serra la jeune fille contre lui et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à pétrir les seins de la clé de l'ombre qui laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse et le repoussa vivement. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi ! C'était à elle de choisir le moment et l'endroit ! Et même si la chambre se prêtait fort bien à ce genre d'activités, définitivement, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser le capitaine du Hueco Mundo prendre le dessus. Mais Aizen ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Conquérant, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la belle brune qui passa sa main sous oreiller. L'homme s'écarta d'elle lentement, une lueur de surprise éclairant ses yeux bruns. La lame d'un poignard reposait sur son cou et la clé de l'ombre le fixait avec détermination.

"C'est non. Sortez de ma chambre s'il vous plaît.

-Comme tu voudras ma belle, soupira le capitaine en embrassant sa main. Je me retire pour cette fois. Cependant...

-Je choisis, le coupa Tsuki d'un air doux mais ferme. Sortez, demanda-t-elle en lui volant un baiser. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment."

Il sortit donc, comprenant que l'occasion se représenterait. Et il faut l'avouer, il en avait déjà un peu profité. Assez pour que cette matinée égaie sa journée. En sortant de la chambre, il croisa Kin qui avait l'air étonnée de le voir sortir de la chambre de son double. Alors comme ça, Tsuki enchaînait les amourettes. Bon Dieu, comment faisait-elle ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui demande un jour... Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Personne n'était levé, ou presque, et elle savait , grâce au capitaine, qu'elle était sûrement éveillée. Elle n'hésita pas a entrer dans sa chambre et dit :

"Bonjour à toi !

- Salut. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Euh... oui enfin... c'est un peu délicat."

La petite brunette n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir en parler à présent. Cependant, elle savait bien qu'elle devait se jeter à l'eau et elle s'assit sur le lit, l'air préoccupée.

"... j'aimerais savoir... comment c'est de... d'être avec un homme ? Je veux dire hum... c'est bien ? Non parce qu'hier avec Grimmjow et aujourd'hui avec Aizen tu...

-Je n'ai rien fait avec Aizen rassure toi, fit Tsuki en souriant et en s'habillant. Il a bien essayé mais je n'avais pas envie. Quant à Grimmjow, je n'ai rien fait de concret non plus. Alors tu voulais savoir quoi exactement ?

-Je... c'est si agréable que ça ?

- Ah, mais bien sûr, c'est... Spécial, mais tu en redemande forcément. C'est une foule de sensations contradictoires qui se marient ensemble, c'est un plaisir éphémère, c'est quelque chose de très plaisant. Mais pourquoi cette question ? On aurait envie de franchir le pas ? Demanda la grande brune, enfin habillée.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Kin en lissant les plis de son yukata. Je suis juste curieuse... tu comprends j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de beaucoup de choses, tout ce que j'ai appris ces dernières années c'est à me comporter en jeune fille convenable. J'ai toujours pensé que le seul homme que je connaîtrais serait mon mari... et pour tout t'avouer, plus le temps passe et... et moins j'ai envie de me marier, murmura la jeune fille en baissant honteusement les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on décide à ma place... j'aimerais être libre de vivre tout un tas d'expériences

- Comment as-tu réalisé tout ça ? Quel a été le déclic ?

-Eh bien... c'est toi, fit la petite clé en rougissant."

C'était gênant pour elle d'avouer qu'elle admirait tellement sa soeur et l'enviait sur bien des points. Elle aurait aimé être comme elle, séduisante, charmeuse même, attirer les regards, agir selon ses désirs et non pas par devoir comme l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait toujours été terriblement consciente que son rôle ne lui permettait pas d'agir à sa guise et l'avait accepté sagement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais à présent elle avait envie de mener SA vie, comme le faisait Tsuki. Elle voulait pouvoir se lier aux autres, peut être même tomber amoureuse un jour même si l'idée ne la tentait pas vraiment, c'était trop dangereux et risquait de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa tâche. Néanmoins se couper de toutes les choses agréables de la vie, ça non ! Sentant que Tsuki la dévisageait, elle esquissa une réponse :

"Je me suis mise à réfléchir un peu plus, depuis que je te connais. Et j'estime que je devrais peut être m'accorder plus de temps à moi et participer à des choses dont j'avais envie...

- Et là, maintenant, tu aurais envie de quoi ? demande sa soeur, tout sourire aux lèvres.

-Aucune idée, soupira la petite brunette. Rattraper mon retard peut être ? Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne de toute ma vie, fit elle en réfléchissant. En même temps on ne peut pas dire que le capitaine Kuchiki incite à ce genre de démonstration d'affection... c'est un vrai glaçon. "

Alors Tsuki se pencha vers elle et sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne durant quelques secondes. Elle expliqua son acte :

"C'est chose faite"

La clé de la lumière effleura ses lèvres en rougissant, troublée. C'était ça embrasser quelqu'un ? C'était plutôt agréable en fait.

"Quand Grimmjow t'embrasse il fait comme ça ?"

Kin se sentait terriblement stupide de demander ça. Et un instant elle fut très en colère contre celui qui l'avait élevée. Non mais vraiment ! La faire passer à côté de toutes ces choses qui semblaient si amusantes ! La conforter dans un rôle de petite fille bien sage, d'enfant, alors qu'elle pouvait très certainement être une femme ! Sa décision était prise.

"Tsuki j'ai besoin d'un cours de rattrapage !"

C'est ainsi que Tsuki planifia tout un programme adapté pour faire découvrir à sa partenaire ce qu'est l'amour, le désir, l'envie et le plasir. Sa première parti du plan devait commencer après le petit déjeuné. En effet, les filles allaient sortir et faire du "repérage ". Tsuki allait apprendre à sa soeur comme le simple fait d'épier les garçons pouvait être distrayant. Bien sur, il n'était pas question d'observer les garçons de l'équipage ! Eux, elles les voyait tous les jours, ils n'avaient presque plus aucun secret pour elles. Elles iraient dans un pub où elle pourront retrouver des nouveaux mâles, et espérons-le, jeunes et séduisants.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné avec le reste de l'équipe, les filles s'informèrent du bar à la mode dans le coin et s'éclipsèrent de l'auberge pour aller rejoindre l'enseigne. Aucun risque que les pirates se fasses repérent, elles étaient de simples filles, tout ce qui est de plus ordinaires, et n'avaient presque rien à cacher. Elles passèrent donc inaperçu au milieu de la foule ambiante des rues étroites de la ville où elles se trouvaient. Elle finirent par trouver le bistrot qu'elles recherchaient : elles y pénètrèrent et trouva une multitude d'hommes. Mais un se démarquait des autres, une homme habillé de rose. Kin le reconnu tout de suite et tapota discrètement l'épaule de sa soeur, l'air légèrement paniquée.

"C'est le capitaine de la huitième division, chuchota-t-elle. On doit partir tout de suite !

-Pourquoi donc ? Il ne sait pas qui nous sommes.

-Aizen va me tuer s'il sait que j'ai approché un shinigami, un capitaine en plus, gémit la petite clé. Toi tu n'as rien à craindre, il veut coucher avec toi. Moi c'est différent, je SAIS qu'il veut me balancer aux requins, il a dit qu'il me ferait regretter le jour de ma naissance, Tsuki fichons le camp !

-Allons, allons. Je te promets de te défendre, d'accord ? fit la clé de l'ombre en serrant sa petite soeur dans ses bras. Détends-toi un peu, au pire je dirais que je t'ai forcée et il ne pourra rien y redire."

Fermement, elle prit la main de la brunette et la conduisit à une table où elles s'installèrent et d'autorité, Tsuki fit les commandes. Un thé pour sa compagne qui semblait littéralement terrorisée et un cocktail fortement alcoolisé pour elle-même. Réflexion faîte elle aurait peut être dû en commander un pour Kin, histoire de la détendre un peu. En fin de compte, la jeune fille modifia la commande et pris deux cocktails alcoolisés. Sa soeur pourrait enfin être relaxée, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. La serveuse leur apporta deux verres et déclara aux deux deux brunes : "Le Capitaine Kyoraku souhaiterait vous payer cette consommation." L'employée reparti de ce pas pour servir les nouveaux clients. Kin, angoissée, émit alors l'hypothèse de refuser l'offre du shinigami : "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. En plus c'est de l'alcool. Mon Dieu, mais où allons-nous ?-Ne crains rien et accepte qu'il paie nos boissons. C'est plutôt gentleman de sa part. répondit sa soeur, satisfaite de ne rien débourser.-Je crois vraiment que nous n'avons pas la même conception de gentleman, Tsuki.-Bois avant que je te le fasse avaler de force !"

Docile, Kin avala une gorgée avant de contre-attaquer.

"Grimmjow m'a dit que ce type était un dangereux pervers.

-Et alors ? Au moins on ne paie pas nos verres, et Grimmjow est lui-même un dangereux pervers, répéta Tsuki en grimaçant comiquement.

-Faux, il n'a rien tenté ce soir !

-C'est parce qu'il sait que je le tuerais s'il venait à te toucher, affirma la clé de l'ombre en battant des cils. Et en plus il avait bien trop bu pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Encore heureux, marmonna la petite brunette en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

-On dirait que tes scrupules concernant l'alcool ont disparu, se moqua Tsuki."

Sa soeur haussa les épaules. A vrai dire elle préférait être saoule quand Aizen se rendrait compte qu'elle avait non seulement approché le capitaine de la huitième division mais également accepté un verre de sa part. Elle avait entendu dire que l'alcool anesthésiait l'esprit et tant qu'à faire elle préférait ne pas être trop consciente lorsque le capitaine serait occupé à la torturer ou lorsqu'on la jetterait aux requins. Au point où elle en était... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au capitaine de la huitième division. Et conclut qu'il portait bien le rose. Et aussi qu'il était loin de ressembler à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un capitaine du Gotei 13. Il avait l'air plutôt détendu comparé au strict Byakuya Kuchiki. Et quelle drôle d'apparence ! C'était loin de lui déplaire à vrai dire, elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle et original, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir faire preuve d'autant d'audace que lui ou Tsuki. Tout en cet homme criait qu'il ne suivait que ses propres règles. Kin fini d'une traite son verre. Le shinigami s'en aperçu et s'avança vers les filles, histoire de profiter de cette occasion pour parler.

"Bonjour, très chères Demoiselles" déclara-t-il avec son sourire charmeur. "Qu'est-ce que deux belles femmes comme vous faîtes ici ?

-On cherche de la bonne compagnie. avoua Tsuki.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous présentez la mienne." Kin, complétement chamboulée à la vue, si proche, de cet homme, eu pour seule parole :

"Il me faut un autre verre."

Kyoraku rit de bon coeur, et commanda une deuxième tournée. Kin, toujours aussi perturbée, fini son verre rapidement. Sa nervosité n'échapper à son prétendant qui lui fit remarquer :

"Ou bien vous aimez vraiment l'alcool, ou bien vous êtes quelque peu énervée. Mais calme-toi, jeune fille, je ne vais pas te manger !"

Son propos fut accompagné d'un éclat de rire sonore mais franc, qui adoucit légèrement la petite brunette qui rougissait en regardant son verre. Aizen allait la tuer, la massacrer, la découper en petits morceaux, mais avant il allait sûrement la torturer comme il lui avait promis alors que Tsuki batifolait avec Grimmjow. Pourquoi devait elle souffrir ainsi ? Elle qui ne désirait qu'une chose, rester bien sagement sur son île. Songeuse, la jeune fille se désintéressa quelque peu de la conversation que sa soeur entretenait avec le shinigami et regarda le verre qu'on venait de lui apporter. Raisonnablement, et surtout parce que la tête lui tournait déjà légèrement, elle n'y toucha pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant, mais elle se voyait mal retourner à l'auberge sans tituber si elle avalait un autre verre. Elle commanda alors quelques fruits histoire de se remplir l'estomac. Bien entendu elle évitait le regard du shinigami, comme si cela allait aggraver sa faute et donc son châtiment ! Elle était persuadée que Tsuki ne parviendrait jamais à attendri suffisamment le tyran pour lui éviter au mieux les coups de fouet, au pire les requins. Amère, elle mangea une fraise et sursauta lorsque la main du shinigami frôla la sienne par inadvertance. Là c'était certain, Aizen allait l'étriper ! Se levant vivement, la brunette s'inclina en balbutiant quelques excuses, remercia Kyoraku pour le verre et dit à sa soeur qu'elle retournait à l'auberge, qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, qu'elle était désolée, désolée... et partit en marmonnant qu'elle allait très certainement se faire découper en petits morceaux après avoir été torturée par un psychopathe égocentrique et que vraiment, elle ne voyait pas ce que sa soeur trouvait à ce tyran.

Sa soeur du quitter l'homme, elle s'excusa à son tour et parti rejoindre kin en courant derière elle et hurlant de l'attendre. Elle arriva tout essouflée. Néanmoins, elle réussi à demander qu'est-ce qu'il était passé par la tête pour qu'elle s'enfuie comme ça. Il allait finir par les faire repéré, cela pouvait paraitre suspect. Tsuki continua à faire la morale à son amie jusqu'à leur arrivée a l'auberge.

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris enfin ! C'est sûr que comme ça tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Il va me tuer, gémit la brunette en se jetant sur son lit. Il va me tuer !

-Mais qui donc ?

-Aizen ! Il va me tuer, il a dit qu'il le ferait si jamais j'approchais un shinigami et... et... ohlala j'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est bizarre, s'étonna la petite clé.

-Tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, diagnostiqua sa soeur en soupirant. Compris, plus jamais tu ne boiras quelque chose d'alcoolisé, ajouta-t-elle en la bordant.

-Je suis désolée Tsuki, je... ça m'a trop... perturbée tout ça."

-Okay... C'est pas grave."

Tsukyio redescendit dans la salle principale de l'établissement à la recherche de Szayel dans l'espoir d'obtenir un remède contre la gueule de bois. Gin, qui avait vu les filles monter, attrapa Tsuki dans un coin et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allées faire ?

-Je l'ai emmené voir ce que c'était de sortir entre copines... Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

-Effectivement..."

Aizen, remarquant les deux personnes dans un coin, s'empressa de s'intégrer à la conversation. Tsuki prit alors bien soin de minimiser autant que possible le rôle de sa jeune soeur dans la sortie, arguant qu'elle l'avait un peu forcée à venir avec elle.

"J'avais envie de lui changer un peu les idées, expliqua la clé de l'ombre. Elle est plutôt triste d'être loin de son île vous comprenez et...

-Tu ne me cache rien Tsuki ? Rien de rien ? demanda le capitaine du Hueco Mundo avec méfiance.

-Oui bon d'accord... je l'ai un peu forcée à boire, soupira la belle brune. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait pompette au bout d'un verre seulement ! Je voulais juste qu'elle se détende, je vous assure !

-Et il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux ?

-Non, à vrai dire nous sommes rentrées dès que la tête a commencé à lui tourner, mentit Tsuki avec aplomb. Kin est raisonnable, même quand elle a bu, c'est désespérant.

-Ah Tsuki j'ai ta potion ! s'exclama Szayel en lui tendant un flacon."

Le remerciant, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès du capitaine et courut apporter la potion à sa soeur... qui dormait déjà comme un loir, roulée en boule. Attendrie, la clé de l'ombre s'assit auprès d'elle et glissa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle peinait à comprendre la peur qui animait sa compagne, Aizen s'était toujours montré plutôt doux avec elle. La belle jeune femme ne se doutait pas que le capitaine l'était beaucoup moins avec sa moitié ! Elle se promit néanmoins de veiller sur Kin désormais et de surveiller Aizen avec plus d'attention. S'allongeant auprès de son alter-égo, la brune serra la petite contre elle et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Que va-t-il se passer la semaine prochaine ? La suite au prochain épisode !<p>

Kin : et si vous trouvez qu'Aizen est bien trop méchant, envoyez vos réclamations aux créatrices de cette fanfiction qu'elles le punissent bien fort ! *file se cacher*

**Einawen** : Ohlala un fanart avec une chemise, des gouttelettes... c'est fort intéressant tout ça ! On espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

**Morgane-Norva**l : j'ai toujours dit qu'Aizen avait un gros problème de coiffure, cette mèche n'est elle pas énervante ? Je rêve de la couper ! Pour le moment nous ne sommes pas fixées sur le sort des deux clés (tout ce décide d'une semaine sur l'autre en fait), et puis elles sont si mignonnes, ce serait dommage de les tuer non ? Merci pour tes encouragements, ça nous fait très plaisir à chaque fois de lire tes reviews !

**Kassinou** : hahahaha ! votons toutes Aizen ! (même si ce n'est pas mon préféré, je pense qu'il serait le seul capable d'abolir la rentrée)

**Lili-le-cake-barjo** : oui en effet c'est un peu un remake de One Piece mais avec nos personnages favoris, surtout Grimmjow qui ne s'habille pas beaucoup, pour notre plus grand plaisir XD Alors pour Starkk et Hallibel nous allons voir (même si Starkk est à moi pour la semaine hahahaha !) mais pourquoi pas ;) Un grand merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut les p'tits loups ! Tout d'abord nous tenons à nous excuser pour le retard, mais avec la reprise des cours c'est un peu la galère alors nous posterons de plus en plus souvent le weekend, le samedi ou le dimanche selon notre disponibilité. Bon on repousse d'un jour, donc ça va vous aurez toujours un chapitre par semaine, pour le moment on tient le rythme ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, on vous fait de gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

Aizen pensait qu'il valait mieux que les filles restent discrètes. Il leur avait suggéré sérieusement de rester enfermées ici, comme eux le faisaient. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas que les brunes, voulant s'amuser un peu, puissent dévoiler leur position par inadvertance. Cet ordre, parce que, même si le capitaine l'avait dit gentiment, c'était tout de même un ordre, fut accueillit avec déception, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne voulait rester avec eux durant tout leur séjour à l'auberge. Kin fut sûrement celle qui protesta le plus, mais le pirate à la mèche lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle devait se tenir à carreau si elles ne voulait pas subir son courroux. Ce qui avait finalement quelque peu calmé la brunette qui passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre, n'accueillant qu'avec peu d'enthousiasme les visites des membres de l'équipage. Tsuki en fut la première étonnée. Sa soeur était pourtant quelqu'un de tenace et la voir se plier si facilement aux exigences du capitaine était pour le moins surprenant. Elle-même n'avait guère apprécié de devoir rester cloîtrée dans l'établissement certes luxueux. Elle passait alors son temps à aller et venir entre les bras de Grimmjow et ceux de Gin, un peu pour punir Aizen, beaucoup pour tromper l'ennui. Non vraiment, comment faisait Kin pour rester toute la journée assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, sans parler, sans bouger ? Elle était sûrement malade, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à convaincre le capitaine que sa soeur et elle-même avaient besoin de prendre l'air un peu, même sous bonne garde. De son côté la clé de la lumière ne bougeait plus. C'était plutôt perturbant de ne pas l'entendre hurler sur l'un des membres de l'équipage et traiter Aizen de tyran. En réalité, la petite brunette repensait encore et toujours à cette rencontre au bar avec le capitaine de la huitième division. Sans s'arrêter, elle repassait la scène dans sa tête et arrivait toujours à cette même conclusion déprimante : si elle lui avait parlé, alors à l'heure qu'il était, elle serait de nouveau libre et sûrement de retour sur son île. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Kin savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas totalement envie de rentrer "à la maison". Cela aurait signifié subir à nouveau le poids du devoir, des responsabilités accablantes et l'attente insupportable d'un époux qui dirigerait sa vie à jamais. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Être libre mais ne pas retourner sur son île, mais alors que deviendrait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sépare de Tsuki et serait certainement très triste loin de Grimmjow qui veillait sur elle comme une maman-poule et de Gin qui la taquinait gentiment mais se montrait très doux avec elle depuis l'épisode des coups de fouet.

Le capitaine n'appréciait pas réellement le comportement des filles. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à se languir durant les heures passant bien trop lentement à son gout. Son ennui s'accentuait lorsqu'il voyait Tsuki batifoler avec un Grimmjow amusé ou son lieutenant qui n'avait absolument pas retenu la leçon. Mais que faire ? D'après ses informations, elle ne l'avait fait avec aucun de deux, mais elle flirtait bien trop ouvertement avec eux. Quand à lui, elle ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Mais la pire était sûrement Kin, qui passait ses journée enfermée dans sa chambre. L'équipage, lui, n'était pas vraiment mieux, il passait la plupart de son temps dans le bar de l'hôtel, à boire et à jouer aux cartes. Oui, son ennui était très prononcé. Sans son navire, sa lassitude était au plus haut point. Il lui fallait une activité bien distrayant pour lui faire oublier le temps.

C'est en se levant un matin qu'il eu une brillante idée. Une merveilleuse idée qui l'amuserai beaucoup. Bien plus que tout ce qui avait pu se produire jusqu'à maintenant.

"Nan laissez moi agoniser dans ma chambre, je veux pas voir le capitaine, pleurnichait Kin tandis que Grimmjow et Nnoitra conjuguaient leurs efforts pour la traîner vers la salle de réception qu'ils utilisaient comme quartier général.

-Sois sage et écoute papa, grogna Grimmjow. Tsuki est déjà là-bas, tu vas venir et arrêter de t'isoler avant que je ne me fâche !

-Oh tu vas faire quoi ? Me donner une fessée ? fit la jeune fille d'un ton ennuyé.

-Ouais, bonne idée, fit le Sexta avec un grand sourire pervers. Pour commencer, ensuite on..."

Kin s'était alors dépêchée de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage en grognant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en savoir plus et vint vite s'asseoir à côté de Tsuki et se blottit dans ses bras.

"Merci d'enfin nous honorer de ta présence Kin, dit Aizen d'un ton moqueur. Si je vous ai tous convoqués ici c'est pour..."

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en entendant la suite.

"Quoi ?

-Un bal masqué ?

-Mais avec tous les shinigamis autour, c'est du suicide !

-Mais non justement ils ne pourront pas nous reconnaître !

-Et si on en invite certains à danser ils ne vont pas nous soupçonner !

-C'est une bonne idée, firent les deux clés dans un parfait ensemble.

-Gin ! appela Tsuki. Trouve nous les plus beaux costumes et les plus beaux masques que tu pourras trouver !"

Le lieutenant s'inclina profondément et partit en sautillant, ravi à l'idée de dénicher une robe très courte pour Tsuki, en cuir de préférence et... Laissant l'albinos à ses délires, la belle brune embrassa sa petite soeur sur la joue avec un sourire rayonnant. Enfin elles allaient pouvoir sortir !

"Il faut faire passer l'info à toute la ville, maintenant ! Rêva la belle brune. Je veux bien m'en occuper.

-Surement pas, jeune fille. contra le commandant. J'ai mis Hallibel et Starrk sur le coup. Ils déposeront des tracts prévus à tous les guichets, comptoirs, coins de rue. Toi, tu restes ici, à te pomponner, suis-je bien clair ?

- Tr... Très bien, oui... répondit la principale concerné, étourdie.

- Parfait. il s'approcha d'elle, son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres de la fille. Fais en sorte d'être la plus belle possible.

Au même moment, Aizen se prit un coup de poing un peu faiblard de la part de Kin sur le torse. Qu'il cesse de s'approcher au si près de Tsuki. La petite clé n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais ne comptait pas laisser l'homme abuser de la situation. Sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit contrairement à son habitude, elle était bien décidée à lui tenir tête autant que possible, quitte à écoper de coups de fouets ou même finir comme repas pour les requins ! Elle était totalement furieuse contre cet homme qui l'avait kidnappée sans son accord, la tyrannisait, la terrorisait et essayait de lui voler sa soeur bien aimée.

"Et je suppose que moi je vais devoir rester bien sagement dans ma chambre c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

-L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit oui, avoua le capitaine avec un sourire cruel.

-Si Kin ne peut pas y aller, je refuse de faire la fête, déclara Tsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, répliqua Aizen en caressant sa joue. Vous pourrez toutes deux faire la fête à condition bien sûr de ne pas nous faire repérer."

La clé de l'ombre promit, celle de la lumière se mura dans un silence farouche et refusa d'adresser la parole au capitaine mais avait hoché la tête pour marquer son accord. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui sauter au cou pour le remercier non ? Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, Tsuki entraîna sa compagne dans sa chambre pour discuter avec animation des costumes qu'elles porteraient. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'intéresser sa soeur à l'évènement, ne se doutant pas que Kin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de participer à ce genre de fête.

En bas, le personnel se mettait en mouvement, chacun ayant une tache bien précise à réaliser. Yami devait s'occuper du banquet ; Hallibel et Starrk de faire de la publicité ; Lylinette, Grimmjow et Szayel s'occupaient de la disposition de la salle de bal et sa décoration. Chacun allait et venait dans une frénésie partagée. Gin avait du s'accommoder de prendre une robe longue et somptueuse aux deux filles pour s'accorder avec les tenues nobles des hommes. Quant aux masques, ils étaient variés : colorés ou noir et blanc, grands ou petits, joyeux, félin ou lugubre. Il y en avait décidément pour tous les goûts, de quoi satisfaire tout le monde. Tsuki essayait tant bien que mal de transmettre sa joie à sa petite soeur et tout commença par le choix des robes. La clé de la lumière ne savait absolument pas quoi choisir et ne montrait que peu d'enthousiasme, persuadée que le capitaine allait trouver le moyen à la dernière minute de la priver de la fête. Mais la grande brune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et déballa joyeusement toutes les robes, masques et bijoux que Gin avait apporté. Immédiatement, son choix se porta sur une robe somptueuse de style Renaissance, corsetée et brodée de fils d'or ainsi que sur un masque vénitien tout aussi magnifique et sur quelques bijoux, notamment un médaillon orné d'un rubis flamboyant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle pense à remercier Gin dans les règles de l'art ! Plus mesurée, et indécise aussi, Kin finit par se décider pour une robe de style empire aux multiples voiles vaporeux, plutôt simple et d'un vert d'eau qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle ne choisit aucun bijou et eu un coup de coeur pour un masque de chat, vert lui aussi et agrémenté de quelques arabesques argentées.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se pomponner avant de descendre, le soir, pour rejoindre ces Messieurs. Bien sur, comme c'était un bal masqué, personne ne devait les reconnaître. Il fallait donc ruser pour paraître, juste une nuit, une princesse du XVIIème siècle ou une Reine de l'Empire Otoman. Tsuki avait déjà une excellente idée pour sa soeur. Elle allait se débrouiller pour que tous les regards se posent sur elle, comme si on voyait pour la première fois et qu'elle fasse sensation dans la salle. Mais pour arriver à un tel résultat, il lui faudrait de la patience et de l'imagination. Ce qu'elle possédait à revendre. La clé de l'ombre misa sur un maquillage qui exaltait les merveilleux yeux émeraudes de Kin, la coiffa longuement pour façonner une multitude de petites tresses qui formaient un chignon compliqué et ajouta une paire de boucles d'oreilles argenté qui lui appartenait. Voilà Kin était prête à faire fondre le coeur de n'importe quel invité. Tsuki était fière de son travail et de son mannequin d'une beauté époustouflante. Tout ça lui avait pris du temps, mais le résultat en valait vraiment le détour. Elle regarda le temps qui lui restait pour se préparer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le bal ne commence. Fichtre, que le temps passait vite ! Soit elle arrivait à temps et mal fagotée, soit elle arrivait en retard, mais en harmonie avec sa tenue princière. Le choix fut vite fait. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Kin descendre seule alors qu'elle continuait à se préparer ! Elle enfila en quatrième vitessse son costume, se maquilla tant bien que mal, et enroula sa tresse habituelle derrière la crâne, de façon à créer un chignon. Mais sa soeur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Sans la laisser protester, elle reprit soigneusement son maquillage et déposa des paillettes d'or aux coins de ses yeux. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour que des boucles harmonieuses s'échappent de son chignon dans lequel elle avait piqué de minuscules fleurs blanches.

"Mais enfin Kin ! Nous sommes affreusement en retard ! protesta la grande brune.

-Et alors ? répliqua la cadette en finissant de la coiffer.

-Et alors on nous attend ! Aizen va...

-Il va patienter encore un peu et puis ce sera bien plus drôle de se mêler à tout le monde non ?"

Son ton était calme et serein, bien loin de son habituelle capacité à s'emporter et à paniquer pour tout et rien. Ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés, comme si rendre la pareille à sa compagne était plus important que tous les bals du monde. Et ça l'était assurément. Enfin lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle consentit à relâcher sa victime. Et Tsuki était tout bonnement éblouissante. Il était important pour les deux soeurs d'être ensemble, de faire leur entrée d'un même pas. Main dans la main, elles entrèrent dans la salle de réception en retenant leur souffle, bien cachées derrière leurs masques. Comment disait-on déjà ? Ah oui, que la fête commence ! Leur entrée de la salle de bal fut du moins fracassante. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, toutes les personne présentes cessèrent leurs conversations pour admirer les retardataires qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, étaient à couper le souffle. Kin était tout bonnement gênée par tous ses regards pointés sur eux. Heureusement, Tsukiyo, s'en moquant comme de l'an quarante, avança avec Kin parmi la foule. Les conversations reprirent leur débit infernal. Les danses n'avaient encore débuté, mais un orchestre d'ambiance jouait une musique d'ambiance douce et chaleureuse, de quoi mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Les gens étant masqués, difficile de retrouver ses congénères parmi la masse, d'autant plus qu'il y avait énormément de monde. Les invités étaient venus si nombreux qu'on avait du ouvrir la salle pour atteindre les banquets à l'extérieur. Cela promettait une belle soirée en perspective. Immédiatement Tsuki repéra les cheveux bleus de Grimmjow et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire ravi. Le pirate l'avait bien évidemment reconnue, comment oublier un décolleté pareil ? Et sans dire un mot, mais avec un sourire carnassier, il lui tendit son bras et l'emmena à l'écart pour lui servir une coupe de champagne. Amusée, la jeune femme le suivit, notant au passage qui la retenait par la taille d'une manière quelque peu possessive qui lui plaisait énormément. Nul doute qu'ils allaient tous deux finir dans un coin sombre à un moment ou un autre de la soirée, car finalement derrière son masque, elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse.

Restée seule, Kin n'était pas franchement à son aise. Refusant le moindre verre qu'on pouvait lui proposer (son expérience récente avec l'alcool la dissuadait d'y goûter à nouveau), elle rejoignit un coin de la salle et parvint avec un certain soulagement à une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse. Ravie de pouvoir profiter de l'air frais, elle alla à l'extérieur et se figea en entendant une voix qui lui était familière. Un petit rire lui échappa alors que le soulagement l'envahissait. Le même kimono rose, les mêmes cheveux longs et le même ton enjoué et rieur. Le capitaine de la huitième division avait certes revêtu un masque et un costume mais il était facilement reconnaissable. De son poste d'observation, Kin essayait de reconnaître les membres de l'équipage parmi les invités. Bon pour Grimmjow c'était facile, il était occupé à badiner avec Tsuki. Szayel était encore plus délirant lorsque l'alcool parcourait son sang, il amusait la galerie dehors, vêtue d'une extravagante robe rose en plus. Mais le reste... Comme pour l'aider, Gin se dirigea vers Kin pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas vu Tsuki. Lorsque la clé de la lumière lui répondit qu'elle était partie avec Grimmjow, l'albinos cessa un court instant de sourire gaiment. Fichtre, que faisait-elle avec lui ? Bon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Il fallait qu'il règle ça au plus vite. Il reparti aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant à nouveau une Kin solitaire. Voyant qu'il y avait plus d'animation à l'intérieur, elle décida de se retourner pour rejoindre l'auberge. Mais au même moment, le capitaine au kimono rose, qui passait par là, se cogna contre elle.

Malencontreusement, il reversa la contenu de sa flute de champagne sur la belle robe de Kin. Cette dernière ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-elle l'en blâmer ou plutôt décider de sympathiser avec lui, pour échapper aux pirates ? Cela impliquerai la perte de Tsukiyo. Mais y avait-il un moyen pour que ces deux conditions soient réunies ? Remettant ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête soudain endolorie par une activité cérébrale trop intense, la petite brune gronda légèrement le shinigami. Une robe de fichue. La sienne, pardi ! Le capitaine ennemi proposa alors de laver la tâche. Kin hésita...et décida de suivre le shinigami. Si Aizen la surprenait elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle tenait absolument à laver sa robe ou bien qu'elle avait été honteusement kidnappée, elle, une pauvre petite chose fragile et qu'il fallait la sauver tout de suite. Alors elle prit sa main. De son côté, Tsuki gardait à grand peine le silence. Grimmjow l'avait entraînée dans un coin à l'abri des regards et dévorait son cou de baisers fiévreux. Yeux fermés, la belle brune retenait soupirs et gémissements avec difficulté, et plus encore lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Sexta remonter ses jupons. Joues rougies par l'alcool et les attentions de l'homme, elle hésitait franchement à protester. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, au contraire ! Mais elle craignait qu'on puisse les surprendre, même si cela n'en rendait la chose que plus excitante.

"Lâche-la immédiatement Grimmjow."

La clé de l'ombre ouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement de frustration. Gin les fixait en plissant les yeux mais avait perdu son sourire habituel. Il était plutôt inquiétant et vu l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui, elle avait plutôt intérêt à calmer le jeu. Doucement, elle attrapa la main du lieutenant et le tira vers pour lui voler un baiser.

"Et si je vous veux tous les deux ?" demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin.

L'albinos se figea un instant. Il ne pensait pas que Tsuki serait capable de lui demander ça un jour ! Il se ressaisit et lui répondit le plus stoïquement possible : "Je doute que tu sois consciente de ce que tu dis. L'alcool ne te réussit finalement pas. Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ta très chère Kin, qui se languit déjà de ce bal sans toi." Ne voulant pas vexer davantage le lieutenant, Tsuki abandonna, non sans regrets, le bleuté mécontent. Mais quand on savait tout ce qu'il avait bu, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Elle partit donc retrouver sa jeune soeur. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle la repéra alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de réception au bras du capitaine de la huitième division, évidemment reconnaissable grâce à son kimono rose. La clé de l'ombre fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que sa soeur pouvait bien avoir dans la tête pour rester avec cet homme ? Il fallait qu'elle en ai le coeur net et qu'elle protège son innocente cadette des machinations sûrement vicieuses de ce shinigami !

Sans perdre davantage de temps (et en priant pour que Kin n'ai pas absorbé une seule goutte d'alcool), Tsuki se lança à leur poursuite, ignorant toute demande de danse ou de conversation, esquivant subtilement Szayel qui tournait au centre de la piste de danse avec Ulquiorra qui semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Ah mais où étaient ils donc passés ! Tsuki n'était pas seulement curieuse mais également inquiète. Sa soeur ne savait pas se défendre et ne semblait pas vraiment capable de mentir pour se protéger. Elle devait la retrouver au plus vite ! Silencieusement, la jeune femme se maudit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule, elle aurait mieux fait de la confier aux soins de Gin, Starkk ou même Hallibel ! Les deux rentrèrent dans une pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux ! Zut ! Que faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à rentrer dans la salle sans être remarqué. Il ne restait plus qu'à écouter à la porte. Elle tendit donc l'oreille et saisit quelques bout de phrases : "Enlève... Comme ça... Mouille bien..." Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas entrain de faire ce qu'elle songeait, tout de même ! Ah, sa soeur qui était si pure ! Bon Dieu, à cause de son inattention, elle avait tout gâché ! En plus, avec un shinigami ! Il faut qu'elle agisse au plus vite avant que ça soit définitif ! Complètement hors d'elle, la clé de l'ombre donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte, l'ouvrant avec fracas, prête à refaire le portrait du capitaine de la huitième division, à lui crever les yeux avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et à le crucifier avec ses talons aiguilles. Et se figea. Non seulement Kin était complètement habillée, elle avait enfilé un yukata turquoise, mais l'homme l'était également. Un peu surprise, la clé de la lumière se précipita vers sa compagne pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"Grande soeur ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Que... que... qu'est ce qui te prend de t'enfermer avec un homme ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez hein ! grogna la grande brune.

-Ce maladroit que voilà a renversé sa coupe de champagne sur ma robe, soupira Kin. Il m'a donc proposé de la nettoyer voilà tout. Vous avez fait peur à ma soeur monsieur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur à l'intention de Kyoraku.

-J'en suis bien désolé chère amie, fit le capitaine de la huitième division avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles. On dirait bien que votre soeur a cru que j'allais abuser de la situation et de votre délicieuse personne.

-Ecartez vous d'elle tout de suite, menaça Tsuki. Sortez d'ici immédiatement !"

Kin ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Oh c'était trop mignon de voir que sa soeur avait peur pour elle comme ça ! Se retenant de lui sauter au cou, elle mit gentiment Kyoraku à la porte en lui faisant promettre de lui réserver une danse et gare à lui s'il venait à se défiler ! L'homme sourit et promit, s'excusant encore pour sa maladresse et rejoignit le reste des invités. Restée seule avec son alter-égo, la clé de l'ombre explosa littéralement de rage.

"COMMENT AS-TU PU ! IL AURAIT PU ABUSER DE TOI ! IL AURAIT PU...

-Vas-y hurle plus fort, Aizen n'a pas entendu, soupira la petite brunette en faisant sécher sa robe. Bon... ça m'a l'air d'être bien parti, je vais pouvoir la remettre d'ici quelques minutes...

-Tu vas m'écouter oui ?

-Calme-toi. Surveille la porte, je vais la remettre.

-Tu ne m'écoutais donc pas..."

Sa soeur lui sourit et se changea devant Tsuki. Celle-ci détourna rapidement le regard pour respecter le peu d'intimité que sa soeur disposait. En remettant tant bien que mal la robe, son masque tomba. Tsuki se précipita pour le ramasser et découvrir déconcertée qu'il s'était cassé. Mince, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir sans masque à un bal masqué. Comment faire ? Elle pria Kin de rester ici bien sagement en attendant son retour, avec Gin, qui lui dégotterait certainement un nouveau masque. La grande brune parti sans un mot de plus, parcourant le bal, de long en large afin de trouver le lieutenant aux cheveux argentés. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres, qu'on l'intercepta :

"S'il vous plaît, belle demoiselle. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas. Voyez-vous, je cherche quelqu'un et...

-Cela serait regrettable, Tsukiyo

.-Que... fit-elle, étonnée

.-Refuser cela à son capitaine, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux.

-Oh ! Désolée, je ne vous avez pas reconnu !

-Tant mieux. Donc viens avec moi sur la piste.

-C'est que..."

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà le brun la faisait virevolter élégamment, prenant soin de poser sa main sur le bas de ses reins. Complètement déboussolée, la jeune femme se faisait poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Comme c'était agaçant ! A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait près de lui, elle perdait tous ses moyens, ne parvenait guère à se défendre... n'en avait pas réellement envie en réalité. Etourdie, elle accueillit son baiser avec surprise et ne chercha même pas à lui échapper. Aizen se montrait étonnamment doux et c'était avec un réel plaisir qu'elle goûtait à ce baiser alors qu'ils valsaient doucement. A bout de souffle, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Pourquoi était elle ici déjà ? Comment s'était elle retrouvée dans les bras d'Aizen ? Perdue, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si bien qu'elle cessa alors de bouger, oubliant tout le reste...

"Gin !

-Pardon ? fit le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je... pardonnez moi je dois trouver Gin !

-Tu pense à lui alors que tu es dans mes bras ? C'est très vexant ma belle, je devrais te punir...

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, je vous le jure, s'alarma la jeune femme. Ma soeur a cassé son masque, je voulais trouver Gin pour qu'il lui en donne un autre parce que... parce que...

-Parce qu'il serait risqué qu'on aperçoive son visage, fit l'homme en riant doucement. Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, je ne vais pas te manger ! Trouve donc Gin et apporte le masque à ta soeur. Mais ensuite reviens danser avec moi, d'accord ?"

Rassurée, la clé de l'ombre hocha la tête et après un baiser échangé avec le capitaine, se remit à la recherche de l'albinos... qu'elle trouva sur la terrasse occupé à se moquer de Grimmjow retenu par Szayel qui voulait absolument danser avec lui. Attrapant l'albinos par le bras, elle lui exposa son problème à voix basse et soucieuse. Le lieutenant se chargea de la tranquilliser et l'emmena immédiatement choisir un autre masque pour sa soeur. Un peu rassurée, Tsuki attrapa un masque de chat argenté et courut rejoindre Kin. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où elle avait laissé sa soeur... celle-ci ne s'y trouvait plus ! Mais où était-elle passé, bon Dieu ! Cette soirée n'est qu'une partie de cache-cache géante ! Comment as-t-elle pu partir sans se faire repérer ? Tsuki s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre pour vérifier si Kin était là. Mais nulle trace de sa partenaire ici. Elle redescendit et la chercha tant bien que mal parmi la foule. Là encore, elle ne la trouva pas. Ce fut une Tsuki tourmentée qui errait de la salle à l'extérieur en quête de sa soeur. La belle femme décida de s'asseoir près du buffet en espérant que la clé de la Lumière passerait par là. Il sonna miniuit lorsqu'elle réapparu dans la salle. Tsuki courrut alors jusqu'à elle. Elle arriva hors d'haleine auprès de Kin et lui colla littéralement le masque sur le visage. Surprise, la petite clé l'attacha sans rien dire et interrogea sa soeur du regard.

"Où... étais... tu..., haleta Tsuki à bout de souffle. Je t'ai... cherchée partout !

-Je suis allée dans les jardins, avoua Kin en rougissant, j'avais trop chaud à l'intérieur. Pardon, je t'ai inquiétée, ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Par où es-tu passée ?

-Par le balcon, évidemment.

-Que... Quoi ! Tu as sauté du...

-Mais non ! Je me suis accrochée au lierre et... et voilà ! Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu le capitaine de la huitième division ? Il me doit toujours une danse et...

-Ne le laisse pas voir ton visage. Promets le moi Kin. Et si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit appelle au secours. Tu veux une dague pour te défendre ?

-Tsuki, tu t'inquiète donc à ce point pour moi ?"

La clé de l'ombre rougit. Evidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa soeur ! Elle était si faible, elle ne savait pas se défendre ! Et Kin était si innocente et si pure que sa soeur ne craignait qu'on ne la brise. Elle n'aimait pas voir les hommes lui tourner autour, elle avait peur que... D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite brune semblait tant s'intéresser à Kyoraku Shunsui alors qu'elle semblait avoir si peur de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Elle ne se doutait pas que sa soeur avait tout simplement envie de s'amuser, de danser un peu et puis de rentrer dormir en priant pour que Grimmjow qui partageait sa chambre ne ronfle pas trop. Elle reparti le pas léger, scrutant la masse afin de trouver Kyoraku. Elle avait envie de danser. Tsuki se retrouva à nouveau seule. Kin était en forme ce soir. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle avait mangé ce matin. Du lion ? Elle passa sa petite déprime sur l'énorme buffet qui se présentait devant elle. Il avait largement de quoi faire. Tant mieux. Alors qu'elle dégustait une glace à la rhubarbe, Gin s'approcha de Tsuki et l'observa attentivement. La voir manger sa glace avec tant d'appétit avait quelque chose d'érotique. Bien sur, il se garda de lui répéter ses pensées et lança un sujet de conversation différent :

"On a faim, à ce que je vois. Et dire que je voulais t'inviter à danser !

-Oh, Gin. Tu t'es lassé du spectacle qu'offrait Grimmjow, Szayel et Ulquiorra ?

-Disons que je préfère amplement t'avoir comme spectacle, insinua l'albinos

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. répondit du tac au tac Tsukiyo.

-Tu veux que je te l'explique ?"

Tout en parlant, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. La jeune femme recula et secoua la tête. Oh que non elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui explique ! Et puis soudain, l'illumination !

"Désolée Gin, j'ai promis au capitaine de danser avec lui. Je n'aimerais pas subir son courroux pour cause de manquement à ma parole tu comprends ?"

L'albinos fit la moue. Encore et toujours Aizen ! Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Néanmoins le ton sincère de Tsuki l'adoucit un peu et il convint qu'en effet, il valait mieux pour elle de danser avec Aizen si elle lui avait promis. Avec regrets, il la laissa s'échapper et la regarda rejoindre les bras du tyran. Ah quelle tragédie ! Bien, s'il ne pouvait avoir la clé de l'ombre alors il aurait celle de la lumière ! D'ailleurs où était elle cette petite maladroite qui avait cassé son masque ? Songeur, le lieutenant partit à sa recherche. Tsuki avait semblé véritablement inquiète au sujet de sa soeur mais n'avait pas dit un seul mot là-dessus. C'était une mission pour Sherlock Ichimaru ! Le détective se mit alors à la recherche de Kin. Salle de bal ? Non. Il se dirigea alors vers l'extérieur et la trouva sur le grand balcon... mais pas seule. Immédiatement l'albinos se dissimula dans l'ombre. Elle était avec le capitaine de la huitième division et ils dansaient tous les deux lentement, elle riant de ses plaisanteries et lui serrant délicatement sa taille. Le lieutenant serra les poings. Mais que faisait elle avec lui ! Tendant l'oreille, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'au moins elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les trahir. Elle menait tout simplement une conversation polie et amusée avec l'homme qui la complimentait ouvertement et semblait passer un agréable moment.

Néanmoins, elle fricotait avec l'ennemi. Cela ne présageait rien de bon... A moins que... Une ampoule s'était soudain éclairé dans sa tête. Kin avait finalement tout intérêt de sympathiser avec le shinigami. Il l'y obligerait même. Et connaissant ce dernier, il savait que son point faible était les Femmes. Il les adorait, il les idolâtrait. Bien. Très bien. Il était temps que Kin serve à quelque chose. Il allait la manipuler pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui et elle leur devra des rapports sur les agissements de shinigamis. Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais il avait le pressentiment que cela pouvait être possible.

Le lieutenant retourna dans la salle, jubilant intérieurement de son plan. Voilà qui plairait à Aizen et qui devrait le faire remonter dans son estime. Tant mieux, parce qu'après tout, il avait bien besoin de cette proximité avec le capitaine.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Hahaha ! nul ne le sait pour le moment (même pas nous) !<p>

**Kassinou** : Kity : Merci pour tes compliments ;) oui pauvre Kin, elle a écopé d'une terrible gueule de bois ! ça lui apprendra à boire !

Tsuki : Merci J'espère que le suivant te plaira davantage.

**Kelly** : Kity : mouhahahaha ! on espère que tu as bien bavé ! Oui j'espère que Tsuki va un peu décoincer Kin (même si c'est marrant justement parce qu'elle l'est un peu et Tsuki pas du tout)

Tsuki : Merci pour tes compliment. Tu va voir que Kin n'a pas fini de surprendre et de se faire surprendre. J'espère que tu t'amuse bien en nous lisant et que cela continuera jusqu'à la fin


	8. Chapitre 7

**Gin** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme nos autrices préférées ne sont pas en état de prendre la parole, c'est moi qui gère le blabla rituel ! Alors tout d'abord _**Kity**_ vous adresse ses plus plates excuses concernant l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière. Terrassée par les microbes et les devoirs, elle a complètement oublié de poster et s'en excuse en rampant, mais là pour le moment elle reçoit quelques coups de fouets mérités de la part de notre capitaine bien-aimé, hahahaha ! Ensuite je tiens personnellement à vous remercier pour vos reviews et j'indique que si les lectrices veulent m'envoyer des messages personnels elles ont tout à fait le dr...

**Kity** : rends-moi ma place vil serpent !

**Gin** : ah ? déjà finis les coups de fouets ?

**Kity** : Aizen prend le thé avec Tsuki, il a estimé qu'un exposé de droit, c'était pire que le fouet et que je suis bien assez punie comme ça. Sur ce, encore pardon pour ce retard impardonnable (mais vous me pardonnerez quand même n'est-ce pas ?) et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

La soirée s'était terminée tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue et tout le monde ou presque dormait à poings fermés. Aizen n'avait pas eu le coeur d'empêcher Tsuki et Kin de dormir ensemble et les avait laissées se glisser dans le même lit, avait même sourit en les voyant blotties l'une contre l'autre. Certes il avait une grande préférence pour la clé de l'ombre et celle de la lumière était très agaçante. Cependant, toutes deux réunies étaient absolument adorables... et très séduisantes. Il était étonné de voir à quel point sa favorite avait réussi à transformer la petite brunette en une jeune fille si attrayante. L'idée de mettre les deux soeurs dans son lit était fort plaisante et il la garda dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard.

Gin lui avait révélé avec malice que le capitaine de la huitième division semblait avoir une certaine sympathie pour la petite clé de lumière. Le pirate gardait cette information précieusement, cela pouvait se montrer fort utile. Mais il avait pour le moment d'autres sujets en tête. Les réparations du Hueco Mundo avançaient bien et Yami veillait à refaire progressivement le stock de vivre. Tout s'arrangeait, ils allaient bientôt quitter cette île et voguer vers la gloire et l'aventure. Comme il lui tardait ! Son cher vaisseau lui manquait, les embruns de l'océan, les cris des mouettes, la découverte de nouvelles terres... Une fois à bord il aurait davantage l'occasion de passer du temps avec Tsuki, ses hommes seraient tous occupés à leur poste, il le savait.

Au déjeuner, les têtes étaient variées. Il y avait ceux qui avaient un peu récupéré, ceux qui se remettaient durement de l'alcool, ceux qui étaient encore fatigués et ceux qui étaient vraiment en forme. Kin et Tsuki appartenaient à la première catégorie. Elles auraient volontiers dormi davantage, mais on les avait fait se lever pour se réunir dans la salle à manger. Bien que tous étaient présents, seuls le capitaine, son lieutenant et son second étaient au courant de la raison de ce rassemblement. Ne tenant plus, Tsuki lâcha :

"Pourquoi nous avoir réuni. Et pourquoi si tôt ? J'aurais bien dormi encore un peu...

-Je souhaite vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Dit Aizen en souriant à Tsuki. J'ai appris hier soir que notre bateau était sur pied. Nous repartons fin d'après-midi. Je vous prie donc de ranger vos affaires et de vous préparer pour 16h."

Son public étaient surpris, mais néanmoins satisfait de cette annonce. A l'exception près de Kin. Elle aurait bien aimé rester un peu, car en réalité, elle s'amusait bien sur cette île. Le bal masqué l'avait enchantée à un tel point qu'elle aurait volontiers recommencé le soir même. Et puis surtout, retourner sur le navire signifiait qu'elle allait de nouveau côtoyer Aizen sans parvenir à réellement l'éviter dans un espace aussi réduit. Or elle se serait bien passée de cette donnée d'autant plus qu'elle avait de moins en moins confiance en lui et doutait de l'honnêteté de ses intentions concernant sa soeur. Elle ne se doutait pas que l'homme aurait volontiers profité de cette offre exceptionnelle : deux pour le prix d'une ! En effet, depuis que Tsuki avait magnifiquement mis en valeur sa cadette, le capitaine imaginait fort bien garder les deux clés pour lui seul. Jusqu'alors Kin lui avait paru être une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, assez agaçante puisqu'elle lui tenait tête en permanence... tout le contraire de Tsuki qui était une véritable femme sachant jouer de ses charmes et qui jouait avec lui. Le potentiel de la clé de la lumière lui paraissait maintenant plutôt intéressant.

Si elle n'était pas ravie à l'idée de quitter l'île, Kin ne dit cependant rien. S'opposer ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, on l'emmènerait encore de force et elle n'avait pas le coeur à laisser Tsuki. Un instant elle se maudit de ne pas avoir profité de la soirée pour demander de l'aide au capitaine de la huitième division. Après tout il avait semblé l'apprécier un peu alors... Mais pourquoi ne lui avait elle rien dit ! De désespoir, la brunette rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot et fit ses bagages en quatrième vitesse.

Tsuki la rejoignit dans la chambre et entreprit de converser avec sa compagne :

"C'est reparti pour un tour.

-Malheureusement...

-Tu te plaisais ici, ou c'est le capitaine qui va te manquer ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai remarqué, tu as passé toute la soirée avec lui. Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? lança Tsuki amusée.

-Aucunement, répondit sèchement la brunette. Nous avons discuté, c'était agréable d'oublier le temps d'une soirée que je suis prisonnière d'un tyran qui me tuera certainement dès qu'il aura eu le Hogyoku. Et sincèrement... je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide au capitaine Kyoraku, je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne souhaite pas attirer d'ennuis à l'équipage mais mon île me manque... et ma liberté aussi, ajouta-t-elle tristement."

Tsuki avait remarqué que sa soeur avait plié avec soin la robe qu'elle avait porté lors du bal et qu'elle avait revêtu son habituel yukata violet qui lui donnait une apparence plus sérieuse et stricte. A croire que son humeur changeait selon ses vêtements ! Si c'était le cas, la clé de l'ombre était bien décidée à lui dénicher d'autres habits qui la mettrait davantage en valeur et rendrait son caractère plus joyeux ! Ne lâchant pas l'affaire si facilement, elle voulu insister. Elle était persuadé que quelque chose s'était passé entre sa compagne et le capitaine de la huitième division ! Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas l'avouer ?

"J'ai également noté que tu ne le laissé pas indifférent, ce capitaine...

-Bagatelle. En plus, c'est un shinigami !

-Et alors, ne crois-tu pas en l'amour ?

-Je crois que le devoir est une chose bien plus importante. Maintenant, cesse de m'importuner avec cet homme que je ne reverrai surement jamais. Nous avons nos affaires à rassembler pour que nous puissions partir au plus vite. répondit du tac au tac une Kin complètement lassée."

Tant de répugnance à revivre de folles aventures sur le navire d'Aizen chagrinait un peu la belle femme qui constatait qu'elle avait hâte d'y retourner. Finalement, il se pourrait que la vie de pirate lui plaise. Mais avec qui pouvait-elle partager ses impressions, alors que sa soeur détestait ce qu'elle appréciait ? Peut être que le plus simple était de faire en sorte que Kin s'acclimate à sa nouvelle vie non ? Hum, elle devait absolument en parler avec Gin ! Laissant la petite brunette à son rangement, Tsuki courut voir l'albinos et l'entraîna à part avec un air de conspiratrice.

"Agent Gin votre mission si vous l'acceptez...

-J'accepte !

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

-Pardon...

-Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de faire aimer la vie de pirate à Kin, déclara la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-J'abandonne."

L'albinos haussa les épaules en soutenant le regard de la clé de l'ombre sans difficulté.

"Kin n'aime pas cette vie. Sois réaliste Tsuki, Byakuya Kuchiki lui a fait un vrai lavage de cerveau et elle ne pense qu'au devoir et à l'honneur !

-Justement, tu vas m'aider à changer ça !

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Eh bien..."

La clé lui dévoila tout en murmurant au lieutenant qui avait du s'abaisser pour qu'elle puisse avoir accès à son oreille. Plus elle lui suggérait la suite de son plan, plus le sourire de l'homme s'élargissait. Vraiment ? Voilà qui promettait du travail, mais aussi des occasions désopilantes. En bref, il y avait de quoi captiver le garçon. Pour toute réponse, il demanda :

"Quand bien même j'accepterai, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Hé bien... réfléchit la brune. Tu gagnerais... ma reconnaissance.

-Mais encore ?

-Pourquoi faudrait-il plus ?

-Parce que j'estime que cette tâche sera rude. Et qu'elle mérite amplement une récompense.

-Je ne vois pas quoi te proposer de plus...

-Moi, j'ai une idée. Une brillante idée.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu passe une soirée, que dis-je ! Une nuit avec moi.

Ce commentaire laissa Tsuki toute embarrassée et interdite devant l'albinos. En voilà un propos déplacé. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il tenterait tout pour réussir à faire aimer la vie de pirate à sa soeur. Elle allait y réfléchir sérieusement. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de donner sa réponse tout de suite. Il le remercia et déguerpit afin de finir sa dernière valise. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour boucle ses valises.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était fin prêt à reprendre le chemin du retour et vivre de nouvelles aventures époustouflantes. Tsuki marchait en tête, accrochée au bras d'Aizen et discutait tranquillement avec lui, faisait mine de ne pas remarquer comme le capitaine se penchait vers elle ou entourait sa taille de son bras, de manière plutôt possessive. Le tout était qu'il garde sa belle et bonne humeur de sorte que le départ se passe bien. Et elle devait bien l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup le voir aussi heureux. Il lui semblait qu'ainsi, il était encore plus beau. Ses yeux d'un brun profond se faisaient chaleureux et son sourire parfois cruel devenait alors d'une douceur qui la faisait fondre intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle savait que Gin ne voyait pas tout ça d'un bon oeil, ni Grimmjow. Mais comme elle pensait accepter l'accord de l'albinos, elle pouvait bien passer un peu de temps avec le capitaine non ? Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de choisir. Les trois hommes lui plaisaient tous, chacun à leur manière, et dans l'état actuel des choses il lui était impossible de choisir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au Sexta et sourit, un peu attendrie. Le bleuté aidait sa petite soeur à marcher, râlant un peu car elle avançait lentement, mais la couvant des yeux comme une maman-poule. Il l'aidait à marcher, la portait même lors des passages un peu difficiles, bref... c'était trop mignon pour qu'elle ne craque pas ! Décidément les hommes de l'équipage ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche ! Plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta Aizen qui s'était brusquement arrêté et l'interrogea du regard, surprise de voir leur progression stoppée aussi brutalement.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

-Shinigamis."

Le ton du dirigeant était sombre et sans équivoque. Les shinigamis avait trouvé le Hueco Mundo et avaient l'air de les attendre d'un pied ferme, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient arriver. Aurait-il eu un traître parmis eux ? Soudain, tout paraissait limpide dans la tête d'Aizen. Kin. Kin avait dû donner des informations, par mégarde ou non. Le jour où les deux brunes étaient sorties en ville. Et Tsukiyo devait connaître l'incident et avait décidé de ne rien dire pour protéger sa soeur. Bien. Il faudra qu'il sévisse un peu plus. Après avoir récupéré son bateau. Mais comment faire... Il n'y avait qu'une solution, c'était de les prendre par surprise et de combattre vaillamment, tout en prenant garde aux clés. Parce que malgré ce coup bas, il tenait à les avoir pour récupérer sa relique. Il réunit son équipage et leur dicta la stratégie qu'il avait mis au point rapidement. Il était clair qu'il faudrait se battre, alors autant avoir l'avantage en les surprenant. Cela leur donnerait une seconde ou deux d'avance, ce qui pouvait faire toute la différence.

Pendant que les combattant se mettaient en place, les soeurs de coeur ne purent que remarquer que c'était bien le capitaine Kyoraku qui était sur le lieu. De quoi laisser Kin rêveuse, du moins c'était ce que pensait Tsuki. Ou terriblement surprise en réalité. Complètement sous le choc, la petite brunette ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Elle ne pensa même pas à protester lorsque le capitaine ordonna à Grimmjow de partir devant avec Starkk, Yami et Nnoitra pour décimer les troupes ennemies. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit lorsqu'il ordonna à Gin de la tenir loin de la bataille tout comme sa soeur. Non, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle d'un coup et la seule pensée qui s'imposait à elle était qu'il allait très certainement arriver quelque chose à ses amis et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Alors enfin un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale et elle lança un regard inquiet à Tsuki. Contrairement à sa compagne, la jeune femme était d'un calme olympien. Bien qu'elle n'apprécia guère d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart, elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour les pirates. Le plan d'Aizen était simple mais efficace. Une diversion et ils prenaient les shinigamis à revers. Et elle avait suffisamment confiance en l'équipage pour ne pas s'en faire outre mesure. Néanmoins quelque chose la turlupinait. Comment les shinigamis avaient ils trouvé le bateau ? Son regard se posa alors sur sa soeur qui regardait la bataille d'un air effrayé. Non... impossible... Kin n'aurait jamais pu... L'inquiétude avec laquelle elle regardait l'équipage conforta Tsuki dans son hypothèse : sa soeur n'avait rien à voir là dedans et tout cela n'était qu'une malheureuse coïncidence.

Sur le champ de bataille, les hommes se battaient avec leurs sabres comme si cela devait aboutir à la mort. L'extrême violence de la scène se traduisait par des choses bien affreuses, épargnées aux clés. On entendait Grimmjow hurler de plaisir, un Nnoitra triomphant. Mais aussi des cris terribles, déchirants. De quoi perturber les filles qui ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Tsuki, malgré le masque de sérénité qu'elle avait subtilement dessiné sur son visage, tentait de se convaincre que tout cela venait des shinigamis. Quand à Kin, ce combat la stressait complètement : d'un côté, il y avait l'équipage dont elle faisait plus ou moins partie, et de l'autre le shinigami qui pourrait la sauver. Et au final des blessés ou pire, des morts ! Ah ! Que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Rapidement. De ce fait, elle courut vers le champs de bataille. Tsuki peinait à la rattraper. Lorsque, tout d'un coup, elle fut là, devant des hommes qui se battaient avec conviction, et qui ne faisaient pas réellement attention à elle. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle aperçu Grimmjow. Un genou à terre, il tentait de repousser les violents assauts du capitaine de la huitième division. Du sang coulait le long de son bras. Et alors toute logique et instinct de survie déserta l'esprit de la clé de la lumière. Alors que Kyoraku allait donner le coup de grâce au Sexta qui était tombé à terre, elle se jeta sur le bleuté et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en attendant un coup... qui ne vint pas. Tremblante, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du shinigami. Une larme, puis deux vinrent rouler sur ses joues.

"Arrêtez..."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure étouffé.

"Pitié..."

De honte, elle baissa les yeux et s'accrocha davantage à Grimmjow, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser mourir sans essayer de le protéger de son mieux. Le Sexta quant à lui était complètement abasourdi. Il ne venait pas de rêver, c'était bien Kin, la petite chose fragile qui venait de le protéger ? Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit Kyoraku ordonner à ses troupes de reculer. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le plus puissant des shinigamis s'accroupit auprès de Kin. Il prit le menton de la jeune fille d'une main, et força celle-ci à le regarder.

"Tu as sûrement raison, jeune fille."

Il la regarda attentivement. La tristesse mêlée à de la gène pouvait se lire sur le visage de la petite clé. Ce spectacle était l'un des plus touchant que le capitaine Kyoraku avait vu. De son côté, Aizen se persuada que cette mise en scène était prévue et conforta sa position : Kin devait être l'informatrice. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il aperçu Tsuki qui trottait vers lui.

"Désolée, Aizen-sama".

Comme pour lui permette de l'excuser, elle s'incline profondément devant lui. Le reste de l'équipage ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A droite, une Tsuki soumise et obéissante et de l'autre une Kin protectrice et pourtant fébrile. En voilà une chose des plus étonnantes. Doucement, et avec crainte aussi, la clé de la lumière repoussa la main du shinigami et se releva, faisant signe à Grimmjow de faire de même. Voilà. Elle y était. Face à un choix qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Reculer avec Grimmjow et rejoindre Aizen ? Ou bien suivre le capitaine de la huitième division qui se montrait si doux avec elle ? Une vie de pirate ou bien retourner sur son île et redevenir une gentille fille attendant sagement d'être mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu ? Son choix était simple. Elle ne choisit pas l'un ou l'autre des camps. Non elle se contenta de choisir sa soeur, sa moitié. Alors elle recula, lentement, sa petite main serrant celle du bleuté, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à Aizen sans que les shinigamis ne fassent quoi que ce soit. La brunette lâcha la main de son ami et vint s'incliner devant le capitaine des pirates. La main de l'homme partit à toute vitesse et frappa sa joue, la jetant à terre. Un juron échappa à Grimmjow qui se hâta de la relever. Le patron avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Tsuki était abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé Aizen capable de lever la main sur sa soeur. Un long frisson la parcourut toute entière lorsqu'elle remarqua que toute chaleur avait déserté les yeux de l'homme. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi froid, aussi dangereux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir frappée ? Pourquoi devant elle ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce que Tsuki était capable de faire un cet instant, c'était de dévisager l'homme qu'elle croyait connaître un peu. Il restait encore bien des zones d'ombres à découvrir. Aizen se retourna enfin vers sa favorite et su qu'il avait sérieusement descendu dans son estime. Préférant se laisser aller à ses réflexions plus tard, il s'adressa à son équipage :

"En route".

Les habitants du Hueco Mondo s'avancèrent vers leur navire. Cependant, le shinigami en kimino rose n'était pas disposé à les laisser partir ainsi. Il pris donc la parole à l'effigie du commandant :

"Hé, là. Vous pensez vraiment que vous arriverez à vous en tirer comme ça ? Allez, Allez. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ma division comporte plus d'hommes et...

-Et les miens sont plus puissants. Ne vous voilez pas la face, le fait que nous partons sans vous massacrer est une jolie fleur. Adieu.

-Dans ce cas, je récupère cette femme, rétorqua Kyoraku en attrapant Kin par le bras. Vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai pu voir que vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup.

-J'ai besoin d'elle, lâchez-la. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Lâchez-moi, fit soudainement la petite clé en se débattant."

Surpris, le capitaine de la huitième division relâcha sa prise et la petite brunette parvint à se dégager et fila se cacher derrière Aizen. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sépare de Tsuki, elle refusait catégoriquement de partir loin de sa soeur, cela lui briserait le coeur. Lorsque le chef des pirates l'attrapa par la gorge et posa sa lame sur son cou, elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle comprenait plus ou moins qu'Aizen la pensait coupable de trahison, en se mettant à sa place elle trouvait cela logique. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait giflée. C'était encore pour ça qu'elle ne criait pas, ne protestait pas.

"Je n'ai rien fait, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vous ai pas trahi, je le jure.

-Tais-toi, menaça le pirate. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul de te menson...

-Capitaine, elle dit vrai."

Aizen se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui avançait vers lui, son arme braquée sur la tête du gérant de l'auberge qui marchait en tremblant.

"Cet homme nous a vendus aux shinigamis, déclara le Cuarta d'un ton égal. Je l'ai perdu un instant lors de ma filature puis je l'ai retrouvé avec les poches pleines. Il n'a pas tardé à avouer lorsque je l'ai interrogé.

-Oh je vois. Tue-le, fit le tyran avant de se tourner vers la clé de la lumière. Mes excuses ma toute belle, fit il d'un ton caressant. Je saurais me faire pardonner plus tard cette regrettable méprise.

-Vous... vous pourriez peut être é... éloigner votre arme, suggéra Kin en tremblant.

-Hélas je vais encore en avoir besoin. Permets moi de t'utiliser pour nous sortir de cette délicate situation."

Evidemment ce n'était pas une demande mais une affirmation, il ne lui laissait tout simplement pas le choix. D'un ton déterminé, Aizen demanda à Kyoraku d'ordonner le retrait de ses troupes sans quoi il blesserait la petite brunette. Tsuki n'en revenait pas. Bien que l'innocence de sa soeur soit prouvée, il continuait à se servir d'elle ! Hors d'elle, la jeune femme se jura de lui faire payer à un moment ou un autre. Néanmoins le plan du pirate fonctionnait puisque les shinigamis partaient... enfin sauf leur capitaine.

"Tu ne pars donc pas ? constata le capitaine.

-J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de partir. C'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Moi, j'ai le droit de rester si ça me plait.

-De toutes manières, vous n'avez que pour seule perspective de nous laisser partir. Sinon, la demoiselle que je menace en paiera le prix de votre stupide choix.

-Je vous rappelle qu'elle va vous êtres utile. Pour quoi d'ailleurs... J'aimerai réellement connaitre la raison de cette mascarade."

Allait-il lui avouer la nature des brunettes ? Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Aizen. Tout le monde attendait la réponse de celui-ci. L'homme concerné finit par déclarer :

"Allons en parler ailleurs."

Confiant Kin à Tousen en lui ordonnant de la tuer si Kyoraku l'attaquait, Aizen s'éloigna un peu en compagnie du shinigami. Ce qu'ils se dirent, l'équipage l'ignorait, impossible de les entendre. Tsuki quant à elle ne décolérait pas. Maudit Aizen ! A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus du tout sous son charme, elle avait juste envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient en sang ! Jetant un coup d'oeil énervé à l'aveugle, elle lui fit remarquer d'un ton acide qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de coller son sabre sur la gorge de sa soeur et lui ordonna de la lâcher. Bien entendu il refusa, arguant qu'il ne prenait ses ordres que du capitaine en personne. La clé de l'ombre allait sérieusement en venir aux mains lorsque le capitaine de la huitième division revint en compagnie d'Aizen qui paraissait très content de lui. Ordonnant à Tousen de lâcher Kin, la petite brunette se hâta de rejoindre les bras de sa soeur en tremblant et en tentant plus ou moins bien de retenir ses larmes. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle ! Surprenant l'air interrogateur de ses hommes, le capitaine des pirates se contenta de sourire et déclara :

"Le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui vient avec nous. Nous avons un accord."

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec stupeur. Pardon ? Ils avaient bien compris ? Un shinigami à bord ? Et puis quoi encore ? Grimmjow fut le premier à se manifester :

"Sauf votre respect, Aizen-sama, il est hors de question de faire monter un de nos ennemis sur la bateau. C'est une aberration totale !

-Il nous sera bien utile, tu verras". dit le capitaine en passant devant le sexta pour retrouver son navire.

Les autres suivirent, créant une queue homogène devant le Hueco Mundo. Tsuki hésita un instant à suivre le capitaine. Depuis tout à l'heure, il était complétement tombé sur la tête. De quoi se poser des questions. Cependant, Gin la pria de venir les rejoindre. Le choc de ces dernières minutes permirent au lieutenant de lui donner la main jusqu'à ce que le bateau reparte.

L'ile se faisait de plus en plus petite en fonction que le navire avançait au grès du vent. Et c'était reparti pour des péripéties navales !

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Personnellement je suis ravie que Kyoraku soit apparu (oui je suis une misérable groupie, j'assume, mais je ne peux pas résister à un homme portant aussi bien le rose !)<p>

**Aizen** : Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de répondre aux reviews, ainsi je décharge un peu Tsuki et Kity de leur travail et cela me permet de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. **_Kassinou_**, je dois bien t'avouer que moi-même j'ignore combien de chapitre cette fanfiction va comporter. Enormément je l'espère, après tout je suis sous-représenté dans la catégorie Bleach, n'est ce pas un véritable scandale ? Et oui, notre chère Tsuki a beaucoup d'idées brillantes et perverses, j'avoue m'être inspirée d'elle pour le bal masqué. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité sans faille ma chère ! **_Shizuka_**, ah ma jolie ! Je t'avoue que je suis sceptique quant au couple formé par Kyoraku et Kin. Personnellement je pense qu'elle serait bien mieux avec moi ! (Kin : ne l'écoute pas, OUI on est mignons et on te remercie Shizu-Sama !). Néanmoins je t'accorde que ce crétin de Byakuya a dû lui donner une éducation qui ne peut qu'expliquer son mauvais caractère et cette espèce d'obsession maladive pour le devoir ! J'espère également qu'elle se décoincera, sinon je devrais m'en occuper moi-même. Ah tu trouve que Tsuki se fait des films ? Mais enfin, le capitaine de la huitième division est connu pour être un vrai coureur de jupons et...

**Kin** : AIZEN SOSUKE TU VAS TE PRENDRE MON ÉVENTAIL DANS LA FIGURE SI TU CONTINUE A DÉBLATÉRER DES SOTTISES PAREILLES !

**Aizen** : Sur ce mesdemoiselles, je vous dis à la prochaine fois !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou à vous lectrices (et lecteurs) ! En direct du pays d'Halloween, Kity et Tsuki ! Si la première a trouvé une place de chat noir du seigneur du Hueco Mundo, la seconde préfère fabriquer des filtres d'amour pour tous les mettre à ses pieds, quelle sacrée sorcière bien-aimée ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et nous reprendrons un rythme de parution plus régulier en échange de reviews mouahahahahaha ! (Ceci était un rire diabolique).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

Kin poussa un couinement de souris en découvrant le dirigeant du Hueco Mundo qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Ne venait-elle pas de faire une grosse bêtise ?

Quelques minutes auparavant...

"GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Poursuivi, le Sexta remonta à toute vitesse sur le pont et entreprit de trouver un endroit hors de portée de la furie qui désirait lui faire manger des légumes. Blasé, Starkk ouvrit un oeil puis le referma, non sans un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Grimmjow courait et que Kin le poursuivait inlassablement, sans paraître fatiguée le moins du monde. Prenant son élan, la petite clé sauta, atterrit sur le dos du Sexta et lui enfourna une cuillerée de brocolis dans la bouche sans le moindre scrupule. S'étouffant à moitié, le bleuté s'effondra sur le pont en beuglant que c'était immonde et qu'elle était un véritable monstre d'oser lui faire avaler un truc pareil !

Grimmjow allait sûrement mal dormir cette nuit. Lui avoir fait avaler des légumes ! En plus du brocoli ! Elle allait lui payer ce mauvais coup ! Pendant que Kin se relevait et s'apprêtait à repartir, Grimmjow lui se lança à sa poursuite. La jeune fille, étonnée, échappa néanmoins au bleuté de peu et se mit à sprinter afin d'échapper à ce dernier. Fichtre qu'il courrait vite. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de se reposer... Il lui fallait un plan pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle descendit dans les appartements et ouvrit une porte au hasard, ayant juste eu le temps de la refermer sans se faire remarquer par son poursuivant. En se retournant pour voir où elle avait atterrit, elle eu un léger choc.

Kin couina en apercevant le commandant qui lui souriait. Aïe. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette porte-ci ? Elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations dramatiques. Alors qu'elle venait d'échapper au numéro six, la voilà coincée avec Aizen. Elle avait vraiment un don. Et pourquoi ce sourire. Le commandant l'inquiétait déjà en temps normal, mais là, elle était complètement paniquée. A choisir entre Grimmjow et Aizen, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, les doigts du capitaine se refermèrent sur son bras et il la tira doucement vers lui. Effrayée, la petite clé se tendit immédiatement, persuadée qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir osé s'introduire dans les appartements du seul maître à bord.

"Je suis désolée Aizen-Sama ! Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger, pardonnez moi !

-Mais tu es toute excusée ma jolie."

La brunette tiqua. Ma jolie ? Il la prenait pour Tsuki ou quoi ? D'habitude le capitaine ne se montrait pas aussi gentil et avenant avec elle. C'était louche. Très louche. Trop louche pour ne pas se méfier. Cependant comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la gifler ou de la jeter aux requins, elle se détendit un peu. Docile, elle le laissa la conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil et prit place face à une table où reposait une théière et une tasse.

"Puis-je t'inviter à prendre une tasse de thé ma très chère Kin ?

-Euh... il est déjà tard et... du thé avant de se coucher ce n'est pas très raisonnable, fit la petite brunette en cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il est très léger, répliqua l'homme en poussant la tasse vers elle. Bois s'il te plaît."

Il était empoisonné, elle en était persuadée ! Incapable de toucher à la tasse, la jeune fille agrippa les manches de son yukata et les tritura d'un air inquiet. Si elle ne buvait pas il allait certainement... Puis une idée lui vint. Elle allait gagner du temps en prétextant qu'il lui fallait les biscuits qui allaient avec le thé et qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à simuler une migraine pour rester cloîtrée dans ses appartements et ainsi échapper au dirigeant. Décidément, il se trouvait qu'elle était futée ce soir. Tant mieux.

Elle mit donc son plan en exécution. Elle informa Aizen de son désir :

"Très bonne idée. lui répondit-il. Je viens avec toi les chercher.

-Euh... C'est que...

-N'aie crainte, je ne vais rien te faire qui puisse être traumatisant ou déplaisant. Je ne me le permettrais pas !"

Kin ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque immédiatement, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer (alors qu'en réalité elle le trouvait déjà suffisamment traumatisant au naturel). Aizen et la brunette se dirigèrent ensemble dans les couloirs en direction de l'ancienne cabine du lieutenant. La cabine se trouvant à proximité de celle du capitaine, leur promenade en duo s'acheva rapidement, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte... elle resta figée sur le seuil. Gin et Tsuki étaient installés sur le divan et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Les mains de l'albinos avaient déjà disparu sous la jupe de la clé de l'ombre et la belle brune avait depuis longtemps commencé à défaire les boutons de la chemise du lieutenant. Kin, choquée au point de ne pas réussir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de s'évanouir à moitié et de tomber dans les bras du capitaine. Ce dernier aurait volontiers laissé tomber la petite clé sur le sol pour aller refaire le portrait à son lieutenant. Cependant il avait mal agi avec elle et ne pouvait se permettre de baisser davantage dans l'estime de Tsuki. Le résultat était là, il l'avait déçue et elle se jetait dans les bras de l'albinos ! Soulevant la clé de la lumière, il referma doucement la porte et la ramena à ses appartements. Il la déposa sur un fauteuil et lui tapota gentiment les joues pour qu'elle se réveille. Un nouveau plan venait de germer dans son esprit et il comptait bien le mettre à exécution dès maintenant !

"Réveille-toi ma jolie."

Kin ouvrit les yeux. Oh non ! Retour à la case départ, et sans biscuit en plus ! Muette et tremblante, elle accepta cette fois sans rechigner la tasse de thé et en bu quelques gorgées, appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son petit corps si faible, prompt à s'évanouir sans crier gare. Elle regardait le capitaine d'un air méfiant, persuadée qu'elle allait faire les frais de sa colère. Après tout ne venait-il pas de voir Tsuki dans les bras de Gin ? La caresse sur sa joue la fit tressaillir et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ne comprenant pas le geste du capitaine. Celui-ci se contentait de sourire d'un air chaleureux qui pourtant n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à la petite clé.

"Allons ma jolie, tu te méfie encore de moi ? Alors que je ne désire que me faire pardonner mes actes les plus vils ?

-Je me méfierais toujours de vous, lâcha la brunette sans réfléchir. Je... je ne suis pas à l'aise avec vous.

-Quel dommage. Nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître alors, fit l'homme en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Car après tout, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais loyale même si tu avais tout à gagner en me trahissant. Cela mérite une récompense je crois."

Disant cela, il embrassa la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait doucement, mais fermement, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas la retirer. Kin avait tout simplement envie de hurler. D'appeler sa soeur pour qu'elle vienne la sauver, ou que Grimmjow débarque comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, n'importe qui pouvait venir en réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme qui la génait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, personne ne venait par là. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune fille avait envie de faire faux bond au capitaine. Mais que ferait-elle une fois dehors ? Continuer à échapper à Grimmjow et éviter de rentrer dans sa cabine pour ne pas déranger sa soeur ? Voilà deux choses incapatibles : soit elle restait dehors et le bleuté finirai par la retrouver, soit elle embêtait Tsuki et son amant pour être enfin tranquille. Ce qui risquait fort de ne plaire ni à la belle brune, ni au lieutenant. Et s'étant mis à dos déjà Grimmjow et potentiellement Aizen ce soir, valait mieux s'arrêter là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter encore un peu avec le capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne congé.

Seulement voilà : le dirigeant prenait son temps. Tellement son temps, qu'elle était toujours dans sa cabine une heure plus tard. Bon Dieu, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit ici ! Quand se lasserait-il d'elle ? Le commandant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, lui demanda alors :

"Voudrais-tu rester ici cette nuit ?

-Pardon ?

-Après tout, Tsuki et Gin étant occupés dans ta cabine...

-Ils n'en auront pas pour toute la nuitée. Enfin... Il me semble."

Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Aizen.

"Qui sait ?

-Je n'aurai qu'à prendre la place de Gin, dans ce cas. Et puis... Il se fait tard, il faut de j'aille me reposer tranquillement. affirma-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Sur ce, au revoir."

Elle partit sans dire un mot de plus, soudain pressée de dormir. Quant au capitaine, il la laissa filer. Son plan était en marche et il savait que dans quelques jours, le but serait atteint. Il termina sa tasse de thé d'un air satisfait, pensant d'ores-et-déjà à l'avenir qu'il était entrain de tisser.

Sur le lit de l'ancienne cabine du lieutenant, Gin et Tsuki gisaient, haletants et assouvis, après un ébat amoureux particulièrement éprouvant. Tendrement, l'albinos embrassa l'épaule de sa compagne et la recouvrit avec le drap, la voyant frissonner. La jeune femme souriait, épuisée mais complètement comblée et se blottit contre son amant. Elle avait cédé lamentablement et ne le regrettait pas du tout. Elle avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui s'il l'aidait à faire aimer la vie de pirate à sa soeur. Enfin ça c'était la raison officielle. Officieusement, elle avait cédé parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas indifférente à son charme et aussi parce que, déçue par le comportement d'Aizen, elle avait envie de se venger. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable non ? Pouffant de rire alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa poitrine, elle haussa un sourcil en entendant frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix timide de sa soeur, elle se détendit et lui cria d'entrer. Rougissante, Kin passa la porte, le regard fixé sur le sol, ne voulant surtout pas voir Gin, ni ce qu'il faisait.

"J... désolée de vous déranger...

-Ne t'inquiète pas on avait fini, répondit joyeusement l'albinos. Eh bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, qu'est ce qu'il y a Kin-Chan ?

-C... c'est Aizen-Sama... pardon Tsuki il... il vous a vu vous embrasser c'est ma faute..."

Voyant l'air embarrassé de sa soeur et constatant qu'elle était au bord des larmes, Tsuki s'enroula dans le draps et courut la prendre dans ses bras, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que le capitaine lui avait encore fait ? Si jamais il avait posé la main sur sa petite soeur, elle ne répondrait plus de rien ! Pressant la brunette de tout lui raconter, la clé de l'ombre serra les dents en écoutant son récit. Alors comme ça Aizen voulait séduire sa compagne ? Comment osait-il ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir il préférait se rabattre sur sa jeune soeur si innocente que s'en était presque indécent ? Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois ! S'habillant à toute vitesse, elle ordonna à Gin de veiller sur sa soeur et partit à grands pas vers la cabine du capitaine. Restée seule avec le lieutenant, Kin rougit un peu plus.

"Ichimaru-San ?

-Oui Kin-Chan ?

-Vous pourriez peut-être vous habiller..."

Arrivée devant la cabine du capitaine, Tsuki tambourina à la porte en lui hurlant de lui ouvrir. Ce dernier finit par lui ouvrir, ayant pour seul vêtement un pantalon de velours. Toutefois, Tsuki ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et commença à lui beugler dessus :

"Comment ça se fait que je retrouve ma soeur les larmes aux yeux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, espèce de sombre idiot ?

-Déjà finit avec Gin, Tsukiyo ? interrogea l'interlocuteur, impassible.

-Mais... dit-elle, troublée. Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Et ça ne vous regarde nullement...

-Je savais que c'était un petit joueur. Le jour où tu le comprendras... Il sera peut être trop tard.

-Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ? Vous traumatisez ma soeur parce que vous... vous la draguez ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête ?

-Serait-ce une crise de jalousie ? demanda-t-il en souriant, amusé.

-Mais... Bien sûr que non.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais tout à fait. Oh ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas de toute façon. Je pars. Mais ne vous avisez surtout pas à réessayer ce genre d'expérience sur ma soeur, suis-je bien claire ?

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon vous le regretterez !

Elle partit, furieuse contre lui et elle-même. Mécontente contre sa façon dont il arrivait à faire tourner la conversation et fachée contre elle-même car elle n'étais pas insensible face à lui. Mais bien sûr, il suffisait d'ignorer cette dernière information pour qu'elle continue paisiblement à vivre sur ce navire. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa cabine, Gin avait disparu, laissant Kin toute seul. Sa compagne lui avait expliqué qu'elle préférait rester seule car la présence de l'abinos le génait, surtout dans la situation dont il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

"Je... j'avoue que c'est assez perturbant de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il n'est pas... hum... pas habillé."

Tsuki éclata de rire et serra sa soeur dans ses bras. L'honneur était sauf, sa soeur était toujours aussi innocente et à voir ses joues roses et son sourire timide, elle se remettait déjà de ses émotions. La prenant par la main, la clé de l'ombre la conduisit à leur lit et rabattit la couverture sur elles alors que sa compagne se blottissait dans ses bras. Doucement elle caressa les cheveux de la petite brunette pour l'aider à s'endormir et quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Encore éveillée, Tsuki la regardait dormir. Elle était heureuse que sa soeur ne les ai pas trahis. Elle était même plutôt surprise de voir jusqu'où elle était allée pour les protéger. Faire rempart de son corps pour protéger Grimmjow, encaisser la colère d'Aizen sans protester le moins du monde, décidément, sa compagne était loin d'être aussi insupportable qu'elle espérait le faire croire ! Elle méritait bien alors d'aimer cette nouvelle vie... Tsuki espérait que Gin allait tenir sa promesse et l'aider à faire apprécier l'existence à bord à sa jeune soeur.

Le lendemain matin, Tsuki fut la première à se réveiller. Ouvrant les yeux, elle pouffa de rire en voyant sa petite soeur blottie contre sa poitrine qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses doux cheveux et réffléchit. Aizen draguait sa soeur. Il avait du toupet. Mais elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle même, cela lui faisait mal. Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Aizen n'était que celui qui avait osé la prendre avec lui pour assouvir un besoin personnel, une quête de la puissance ultime. Elle savait que s'il menait sa mission à bien, rien ne serait plus comme avant pour elle. Et elle était certaine qu'il le savait aussi. En conclusion, ce n'est qu'un sombre imbécile qui jouait avec sa vie. Leur vie, à elle et sa soeur.

Elle avait besoin d'une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se leva et laissa Kin reposer délicatement sur son oreiller. Tsuki se munit d'une serviette qu'elle attacha autour de sa poitrine et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Se promener à cette heure là ne posera pas de problème de voyeurisme. Elle pouvait donc s'en aller tranquillement. Une fois bien enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle resta un long moment sous la douche. Elle DEVAIT oublier Aizen, l'effet qu'il lui faisait et la merveilleuse vision qu'il lui avait offerte la veille, vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, elle lui aurait très certainement sauté dessus ! Rien qu'en repensant à son torse parfaitement bâti, la jeune femme eut brusquement chaud. S'appuyant contre la paroi de la douche, elle baissa la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit glacée. Rien que d'imaginer ses lèvres sur sa peau la rendait folle de désir. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas désirer un homme aussi cruel, un homme qui se servait d'elle, qui risquait de faire davantage de mal à sa soeur ! Cette pensée acheva de la calmer et ce fut complètement gelée qu'elle se sécha et regagna sa cabine. Sa marmotte de soeur dormait toujours paisiblement et la clé de l'ombre sourit d'un air indulgent tout en s'habillant. Elle pouvait bien la laisser dormir encore un peu, après tout elle avait eu pas mal d'émotions la veille. S'asseyant près d'elle, la belle brune plissa les yeux. Sa petite soeur méritait qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle. Elle en était persuadée, Kin avait un faible pour le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui. L'inverse était vrai également, mais l'homme ne cachait pas du tout le fait qu'il la trouve très jolie. Néanmoins il restait discret, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et Tsuki lui en était très reconnaissante. Voilà l'homme parfait pour sa compagne ! Elle devait tout faire pour qu'ils finissent par s'avouer leur attirance réciproque. Et puis ce serait amusant, elle adorait jouer les entremetteuses ! Pour commencer, il fallait rendre sa soeur un peu plus sexy... Un sourire diabolique éclaira le visage de Tsuki. Ah elle allait bien s'amuser !

Pour ce faire, elle vida la garde robe de Kin silencieusement et tria ce qui pouvait se mettre ou pas. A la fin de ce tri, il s'avéra qu'elle devrait jeté les neuf dixième des vêtements de sa soeurs. Tant pis, elle la remercierait plus tard. Elle entreprit de mettre tous ces habits dans un large sac, prenant garde à ce que sa soeur ne s'éveille pas, puis déposa le sac loin de leur cabine et de façon à ce que sa soeur ne tombe pas dessus. Voilà une chose de faite. Maintenant, il fallait attendre son réveil pour l'habiller de la plus jolie façon qui soit. D'ailleurs, en rentrant dans sa cabine, Tsuki trouva Kin affolé face à l'armoire bien plus vide qu'auparavant. Mais qui avait fait cela ? Ses belles affaires ! Son kimono violet, sa robe longue bleue ! Ah ! Quelle horreur s'abattait sur sa vie ! Qui avait fait ça ? Gin ? Aizen ? Grimmjow, pour se venger ? Pas une seule seconde elle ne songea à sa patenaire. Tsuki lui sourit et lança :

"Bonjour. Quand tu es réveillée, tu le fais savoir, dis-moi.

-Mes merveilleux vêtements ont presque tous disparu !

-Voyons, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, pioche chez moi, lui fit remarquer sa soeur.

-Mon yukata violet, sanglota la petite clé. C'était un cadeau de Kuchiki-Sama...

-On va te trouver quelque chose plus seyant, répliqua Tsuki en se sentant vaguement coupable. Quelque chose qui te mettra mieux en valeur d'accord ?"

Kin hocha la tête. Que pouvait elle bien dire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester en chemise de nuit, trop courte pour être décente d'ailleurs ! La clé de l'ombre prit alors les choses en main. Bon ! Elle ne pouvait pas proposer des choses trop sexys à sa petite soeur, elle refuserait certainement de les porter. Elle devait trouver un compromis et de l'aide... Faisant promettre à sa soeur de l'attendre, elle fila voir Szayel. L'octavo était la personne idéale ! Il avait bon nombre de bouts de tissu qui traînaient, du fil, des aiguilles, des épingles... et de l'enthousiasme à revendre ! Elle finit donc par rejoindre sa soeur en compagnie du savant qui se mit immédiatement au travail. Il voulait de l'audace, de l'inventivité, de la créativité ! Alors que Tsuki le suppliait de rester sobre et de ne pas mettre de fanfreluches, Kin souriait faiblement et se remettait du choc de la perte de ses vêtements. Elle appréciait suffisamment Szayel pour lui faire confiance et c'est ainsi qu'elle accepta enfin de sortir de sa cabine quelques heures plus tard... Elle avait revêtu un chemisier blanc avec une petite veste rouge par dessus ainsi qu'une cravate. Jusque là, rien de bien sexy. Pourtant sa jupe était des plus courtes et surtout elle n'était pas fermée devant ce qui laissait voir un body noir ainsi que des bas qui couvraient ses cuisses. Tsuki lui avait donné une paire de bottes en cuir et avait laissé ses longs cheveux libres sur ses épaules, trouvant que ça lui donnait un air plus détendu que lorsqu'elle les attachait à moitié. En bref, elle était magnifique.

Kin ayant faim dû sortir pour manger. Dès sa sortie, l'équipage ne manqua pas d'observer le changement de style de la clé de la lumière. Et, il fallait l'avouer, cela lui allait bien. On remarquait enfin la féminité de la jeune fille, qui, avançait vers la cuisine péniblement, consciente des regards et commentaires que sa venue suscitait. Tsuki et Szayel étaient très fiers d'eux et eurent un sourire complice. Leur création était tout simplement sublime. Szayel lui promit de développer la garde robe de Kin pour la transformer en celle dont toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir. La belle brune le remercia et suivit discrètement sa soeur, histoire de vérifier que personne n'ose faire le moindre geste déplacé envers elle. Enfin arrivée en cuisine, Kin s'assit à table, soulagée de ne pas avoir été kidnappée en cours de route. Prenant avec reconnaissance les biscuits que lui tendait Yami, et appréciant encore plus le fait qu'il ne commente pas sa nouvelle tenue, elle mangea rapidement et remonta sur le pont.

"Aïe !

-Eh là doucement crevette !"

La petite clé se frotta le nez en gémissant. Et voilà, elle s'était cogné contre Grimmjow ! Pffff, décidément la journée commençait mal. Encore plus mal lorsqu'elle vit le bleuté se lécher les lèvres alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas d'un air gourmand. Pourtant, plutôt que de se mettre à balbutier, la brunette leva fièrement les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

-Sympa ta nouvelle tenue, t'es à croquer comme ça...

-Même pas en rêve Grimminou, après tout t'es le papa et Tsuki la maman, tu l'as dit toi-même, répliqua la petite clé d'un air goguenard. Ce serait mal venu de me croquer...

-Tssss... ça veut dire que je vais devoir tenir pas mal de monde loin de tes petites fesses crevette, grogna le Sexta en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Même le capitaine..."

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de hocher la tête d'un air inquiet. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé le capitaine, mais n'osait surtout pas imaginer sa réaction.

Sur le pont principal, Tsuki se contentait d'écouter les commentaires positifs sur le nouveau look de sa soeur. Contente de son travail, elle sourit. Ses lèvres s'élargirent davantage lorsqu'elle aperçu Gin qui venait à elle. Il fit mine de l'embrasser, mais la brune l'arrêta, lui priant de se tenir correctement en public. Il lui répondit par une moue. Comment ça il n'avait même pas le droit de l'embrasser ? Et de quels droits ? Cela l'embettait-elle de s'afficher avec lui ? Il vit alors Aizen sur le pont supérieur et se demanda alors s'il n'était pas à l'origine du malaise de Tsuki. Tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, il pu constater qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le capitaine. Enfin presque... Disons qu'elle le fixait avec une certaine méfiance qui ne lui était pas habituelle. La voyant serrer les poings alors que le capitaine s'approchait de sa soeur, Gin cru mourir de satisfaction. Enfin il lui était passé devant ! Et il ne comptait pas perdre Tsuki maintenant ! Voyant que Kin avait esquivé Aizen en prétextant qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller embêter Starkk, Tsuki soupira de soulagement. Le Primera était quelqu'un de suffisamment calme et honnête pour ne rien tenter, d'ailleurs il ne voyait que sa petite soeur Lilynette qu'il couvait jalousement, attendant avec inquiétude le jour où elle serait suffisamment grande pour attirer les regards.

La clé de la lumière avait rejoint Starkk en sautillant et l'avait trouvé endormi dans son hamac, Lilynette prête à le réveiller avec un seau d'eau. C'était tentant. Diablement tentant même. Surtout que dans le hamac voisin dormait Kyoraku Shunsui. Et sur le sol on pouvait voir plusieurs bouteilles de saké vides. La brunette échangea un regard blasé avec Lilynette et attrapa elle aussi un seau d'eau. De concert, elles réveillèrent les deux hommes sans le moindre scrupule et partirent en courant se réfugier sur le pont ... derrière Grimmjow qui éclata de rire en voyant arriver les deux victimes des filles. Embrassant Kin sur le front qui souriait d'un air très satisfait, le bleuté déclara :

"Papa est très fier de toi ma chérie.

-Le papa devrait coller une bonne correction à sa fille, marmonna Starkk en s'ébrouant.

-Allons se n'était rien de bien grave. Comme si ne dormiez jamais assez. rétorqua le sexta.

-Me voilà trempé jusqu'aux os. Il faut que je me change". constata Kyoraku.

Kin observa sous toutes les coutures le shinigami. Les gouttes marquant son torse dégoulinaient le long de son corps, cheminant sur une peau dorée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles appétissants. Kyoraku remarqua Kin entrain de le regarder et lui fit son sourire le plus chaleureux, et ajouta :

"Tu veux m'aider à me changer ?"

Kin rougit immédiatement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Grimmjow lui sauta littéralement dessus. Comment il osait parler ainsi à Kin, l'âme la plus pure de ce navire ? Il allait lui faire regretter sa remarque. Au même moment, Tsuki les rejoignit, accompagné de Gin. Et pouffa de rire en voyant le capitaine de la huitième division courir en criant joyeusement que Grimmjow lui faisait des avances indécentes à lui un pauvre shinigami sans défense. Le Sexta rougit violemment et hurla de plus belle qu'il allait lui faire la peau et que jamais il ne le laisserait toucher à sa fille chérie, la prunelle de ses yeux, la...

"C'est mal parti pour devenir moins innocente, remarqua Kin d'un ton amusé. On dirait que Grimmjow s'est érigé comme protecteur de ma vertu, c'est mignon non ?

-Si tu veux perdre ton innocence je peux t'y aider, lança Nnoitra avec un sourire pervers.

-Ta gueule l'asperge, s'exclamèrent les deux clés en lui envoyant un coup de poing bien senti."

La vigie partit voir Szayel pour soigner son nez en geignant que c'était vraiment trop injuste, que les femmes à bords étaient toutes des furies, fit un grand bond sur le côté en apercevant Hallibel et s'enfuit rapidement pour éviter de se prendre un nouveau coup. Restée seule avec sa soeur, Tsuki gloussa et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Dis donc toi, on dirait que tu t'entends bien avec le capitaine Kyoraku !

-N'importe quoi, souffla la cadette en regardant ailleurs. Tu divagues encore une fois...

-Je suis sûre que non. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vas évoluer avec lui.

-Tu ! Je ne te permet pas ! Idiote ! finit-elle par dire en s'esclaffant. Tsuki ?"

Celle-ci ne répondait pas, absorbée par toute autre chose. Kin suivit le regard de sa partenaire et trouva un Aizen plutôt tactile avec Hallibel qui le lui rendait bien. Tsuki ne sortant pas de sa stupeur, Kin la tira par les manches pour la faire réagir. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la grande brune était comme déboussolée. De quoi parlaient-elles, déjà ?

"Dis, Tsuki, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu revois Gin ce soir ?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aimerai éviter de vous surprendre une nouvelle fois.

-Oh. Bien... D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui rappelle quelque chose. On se revoit après ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit rapidement, à la recherche du lieutenant. Elle devait lui rappeler sa mission, celle qu'elle lui avait confiée. Elle avait besoin de Gin, là, maintenant. Enfin elle le trouva près des cuisines et sans un mot, elle l'entraîna dans sa cabine. L'albinos haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il ? Tsuki ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme et était toute pâle. Inquiet, le lieutenant pris son visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Léger baiser qui se transforma en un baiser passionné puisque Tsuki s'accrocha à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle voulait oublier Aizen, oublier ce qu'il faisait avec Hallibel, oublier qu'il lui faisait tant d'effet. Et Gin était l'homme rêvé pour ça. Réellement doué de ses mains, et du reste d'ailleurs, doux et tendre, souvent taquin mais jamais blessant, elle aimait le sentir contre elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

"Gin... Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse j'espère ? demanda la clé de l'ombre à bout de souffle.

-Ma promesse... ah oui ! Eh bien... je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre pour que ta soeur aime la vie à bord.

-On pourrait commencer par lui faire aimer quelqu'un à bord, non ?

-Oh ma Tsuki tu as une idée derrière la tête ! Dis moi tout !

-Kyoraku Shunsui."

L'albinos éclata de rire. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Si ?

"Mais pourquoi ris-tu ? Ne vois donc tu pas comment elle le regarde ?

-Je vois qu'il est intéressé par Kin.

-Donc tu en déduis la même chose que moi...

-Il faut se débrouiller pour les mettre ensemble.

-Ou du moins, qu'ils s'avoue leur attirance mutuelle.

-Et pouvoir se connaître vraiment."

Sur ces mots, le lieutenant l'embrassa de plus belle, continuant de plus en plus bas. Tsuki se laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait promit qu'elle préviendrait au moins sa soeur quand Gin et elle occuperaient la chambre. Elle arrêta en douceur son amant qui cessa avec du mal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait prévenir sa soeur si elle le faisait ici. L'albinos lui suggéra alors de la faire ailleurs. Des étincelles apparurent dans les yeux de Tsuki. Voilà qui allait mettre du piment dans leur relation. Sans plus attendre, Gin l'emmena à travers couloirs et ponts, ponts et couloirs. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce tant convoitée, avide de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte... Ils découvrirent un autre couple gisant au sol, et un pleine action. Tsuki écarquilla les yeux. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Gin referma discrètement la porte et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du navire, visiblement aussi choqué qu'elle. S'enfermant dans sa cabine avec Gin, les deux restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, le regard dans le vague.

"... ça... ça donne envie non ?

-Gin !"

Saisissant son oreiller, la clé de l'ombre entreprit de faire payer ses paroles à l'albinos. Ce dernier protesta faiblement avant de saisir un oreiller à son tour et de se lancer dans la bataille qui prit fin lorsque Tsuki s'effondra sur lui, vaincue mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tendrement, il la serra contre lui, sans aucune arrière pensée, juste heureux d'être avec elle.

"N'empêche... jamais je n'aurais pensé que...

-C'est vrai, fit Tsuki en riant. Ulquiorra et Szayel, qui l'eut cru !

-Et pire que ça, Szayel en dominant !"

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et se promirent mutuellement de ne pas en parler aux autres. On frappa doucement à la porte et la voix timide de Kin demanda la permission d'entrer qu'ils lui accordèrent d'une même voix. Elle entra en surprenant le couple encore hilares. Mais pourquoi riaient-ils ?

"J'ai l'air ridicule ?

-Oh, mais pourquoi tu devrais l'être ? Bien sur que non. assura sa soeur.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

-Hé bien... commença le lieutenant.

-Mais Gin, ne dis rien !

-Mais, je n'ai rien dit !

-Hé, mais dites-moi tout !

Les deux adultes regardèrent la jeune Kin qui ne demandait qu'à savoir. La jeune brunette fit tout son possible pour qu'ils acceptent de partager leur secret, usant de son expression la plus futile et la plus mignonne, qui promettait de se taire. Tsuki finit par craquer :

"On a découvert un nouveau couple sur ce bateau.

-Mais je croyais qu'on devait se taire, ma chère...

-Okay, je ne dis rien de plus.

-Gin dis-moi je veux savoir, supplia la petite clé en se rapprochant. S'il te plaît..."

Disant cela elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et le regardait d'un air si triste et si innocent qu'on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. La clé de l'ombre regardait sa soeur avec étonnement. Elle avait bu avant de venir ? Non pourtant elle ne semblait pas du tout éméchée, peut être qu'elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête ! Inquiète, elle posa même sa main sur son front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas un peu de fièvre. Non... bizarre ! De son côté Kin continuait à supplier l'albinos, usant et abusant de son regard de chiot battu, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue pour l'attendrir davantage. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il l'attrape par la taille et la posa entre lui et Tsuki. Saisissant son menton, il approcha son visage du sien d'un air amusé.

"Tu ne diras rien ?

-P...promis, fit la brunette en balbutiant. Tu es trop près Gin...

-Oui écarte toi un peu, ajouta Tsuki en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a déjà été suffisamment traumatisée par Aizen, ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Très bien, très bien, soupira le lieutenant. Nous avons surpris Ulquiorra et Szayel dans une position suggestive. Et ce n'était pas notre Cuarta menait la danse si j'ose dire...

-Ah. C'est bizarre, j'imaginais plutôt Ulquiorra dans le rôle du dominant moi, déclara Kin d'un ton calme."

Tsukiyo et Gin se regardèrent. C'était bien Kin qui s'était exprimée ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que la jeune fille commençait à devenir plus mûre, plus intéressée par les garçons, ou plutôt par Kyoraku ? D'ailleurs, cela rappela à Gin ce qu'il devait faire pour le futur couple de la clé de la lumière. Il parti non sans avoir volé un dernier baiser à la belle jeune femme. Il devait parler à Kyoraku. Il avait prévu quelque chose de bien divertissant pour les rapprocher. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur le shinigami, celui-ci fut surpris par le rendez-vous mystérieux du lieutenant. Pont sur la proue, 20h. Très bien, il y serait. Rien que pour connaitre la raison de cette rencontre prévue. Une fois la confirmation de la venue du capitaine shinigami reçue, Gin chercha discrètement une bague dans la réserve au dirigeant du navire. Il gribouilla un petit mot bref et mystérieux, déposa l'ensemble sur le seuil de la porte de la cabine des filles et toqua avant de s'enfuir à pleines jambes. Tsuki ouvrir et découvrit un cadeau munit d'un morceau de papier... Adressé à Kin.

"Kin, c'est pour toi, fit sa soeur en lui tendant le paquet.

-Pour moi ? répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est... oh, une bague, déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque blasé. Trop grande pour moi en plus. Mais la pierre est jolie, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Tsuki qui roulait des yeux. Ben quoi ?

-J'y crois pas, quelqu'un t'offre une bague et tu joue les blasées, soupira la clé de l'ombre.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'exciter, répliqua Kin avec un sourire amusé. Tant que ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, ajouta-t-elle en esquivant un oreiller qui lui lança sa compagne. Mon mystérieux bienfaiteur me donne rendez-vous à la proue à 20h. Tiens, c'est dans deux minutes."

Tsuki poussa un cri de frustration. Comment sa soeur pouvait elle être aussi calme, aussi blasée ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas poser un lapin à... Si ? Prenant la cadette par les épaules, la clé de l'ombre lui lança un regard terrifiant.

"Tu vas y aller. Tout de suite.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne !

-Et si c'était Aizen ? couina la brunette d'un air pitoyable.

-Je surveillerais Aizen si c'est ce qui te fait peur."

La petite clé soupira, attrapa la bague et le message et partit au rendez-vous en marmonnant que c'était vraiment bizarre comme histoire et qu'elle ne la sentait pas du tout, du tout. Et puis d'abord Tsuki l'envoyait sûrement à l'abattoir, elle allait se faire découper en petits morceaux par Aizen, elle... La brunette se figea.

"Capitaine Kyoraku ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Bonsoir, Kin-chan. Oh, j'attends quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui.

-Vous aussi ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous et j'at... Attendez, vous pensez que...

-Nous sommes victimes d'une machination.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais quoi, quoi, comment ? paniqua Kin. Oh je suis sûre que c'est ce sournois de Gin, il va me le payer le sale petit...

-Doucement Kin-Chan, calme toi."

Disant cela, l'homme lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, la faisant faiblement protester puis rire de bon coeur. Bon tant qu'à faire puisqu'elle était, autant en profiter. Elle s'assit sur un tonneau près de l'homme et discuta joyeusement avec lui. Elle l'appréciait énormément, aucun doute là-dessus. Il était facile de lui parler, tant qu'il faisait pas usage de son charme, car dans ce cas la jeune fille perdait tous ses moyens et préférait largement prendre la fuite plutôt que de rester une minute de plus. Mais pour le moment tout se passait à merveilles, la brunette en venait presque à oublier le coup tordu de l'albinos tant elle appréciait ce moment. Curieuse, elle interrogeait le shinigami sur sa vie à la huitième division, le pressait de lui raconter ses voyages et ses aventures, se moquait franchement de lui lorsqu'il en rajoutait et parlait de lui à la troisième personne. De son côté, l'homme se réjouissait de voir la petite clé si joyeuse et détendue. Il préférait largement la voir ainsi plutôt qu'en larmes. Personne ne le savait, mais il avait fait jurer à Aizen de ne plus jamais porter la main sur la brunette. Cela faisait partie de leur accord. Entre autres choses...

"Capitaine Kyoraku ?

-Shunsui.

-Pardon ?

-Appelle moi par mon prénom Kin-Chan, s'il te plaît."

La clé de la lumière rougit et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse aussi sombre. Ainsi l'homme ne verrait pas la surprenante ressemblance entre son visage et une tomate. De leur coté, Gin et Tsuki épiaient les jeunes gens discuter et rire.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont le conclure ce soir ? interrogea la femme.

-Naa, je ne pense pas.

-Ils sont longs... désespéra Tsuki.

-Pourquoi, il devrait se passer quelque chose entre tous les deux ? lança une voix grave.

-Bien sur que oui. Mais... Aizen-sama ! réalisa la fille.

-C'est quoi cette magouille ?

-C'est mon idée." assura Gin.

Le capitaine soupira. Son lieutenant commençait vraiment à être gênant, sur tout les points de vue... Enfin presque :

"Alors, on a une nouvelle femme dans son lit ?

-Tu parles d'Hallibel ?

-Ouaip. Bonne ?

-Très en forme.

-Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer, vous deux ? rala Tsuki.

-Ca te gène ? Je pensais pas, vu comment c'est... Suggéra l'albinos.

-Mais non. Mais ça me... Rrrro, vous m'énervez."

Elle s'enfuit, consciente de paraitre idiote devant les deux garçons. De son côté Kin avait bien remarqué qu'on l'observait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Venant de Tsuki, elle comprenait que sa soeur s'inquiète pour elle, c'était normal. Mais de voir Gin et Aizen comploter derrière son dos, cela la mettait hors d'elle ! Pourtant ce fut d'une voix douce qu'elle prit congé du capitaine de la huitième division après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les deux intrus, son regard était si noir qu'il en était effrayant. A grands pas, elle marcha vers les deux hommes et sa main partit à toute vitesse. CLAC ! CLAC ! Poings serrés et le rouge au joues, la petite clé semblait au bord de l'explosion et ses deux victimes, stupéfaites.

"GIN ! SI JAMAIS TU RECOMMENCE TES PLANS FOIREUX AVEC MOI JE TE JURE QUE TU NE POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS SATISFAIRE UNE FEMME !"

Voyant qu'Aizen commençait à rire, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air furieux.

"ET VOUS ! CESSEZ UN PEU DE JOUER AVEC MA SOEUR OU JE VOUS ARRACHE LES YEUX ! SUR CE BONNE NUIT !"

Et elle partit rejoindre Tsuki, trop en colère pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de gifler le capitaine ET le lieutenant. Et qu'elle risquait fort d'en payer le prix, aussi courte sa jupe fut-elle.

Le lendemain, une ambiance ténébreuse et rancunière planait entre la clé de la lumière et les deux grands commandants du bateau. Personne ne pouvait avoir rater cette électricité entre ces personnes. Et ce fut bien sur Tsuki qui régnait entre les trois, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Malencontreusement, personne songeait à la renseigner convenablement, ce qui ennuyait la jeune fille. Gin devait l'aider à faire aimer la vie périlleuse des pirates, pas le contraire. Elle se promit de ne plus céder aux avances de ce dernier, en commençant par ignorer toutes ses tentatives de séduction. Kin ne trouvait cela pas plus mal. Et Aizen était satisfait. Que demander de plus ? Elle était déjà jalouse, Gin ne l'intéressait plus. Son plan se déroulait à merveille.

Alors qu'il menait le bateau comme il le pouvait face au vent et à la mer, il aperçu une Tsuki esseulée. Il se réjouit de se spectacle en sachant pertinemment que cela était bon signe. Enfin, il avait parlé un peu trop vite, car Grimmjow arrivait et ne manqua pas de d'enlacer la belle brune par derrière. En voilà des manières. Et des problèmes en plus. Il laissa la place à son second Tousen pour en savoir davantage sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Malheureusement pour lui, une petite peste ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Kin se retrouva sur son chemin, l'air peu avenante et le menaça de le gifler encore s'il s'approchait à nouveau de Tsuki.

"Quand vous aurez compris que vous lui faîtes de la peine, alors peut être que vous aurez le droit de la voir de plus près."

Le dirigeant soupira. Pourquoi diable avait il promis à Kyoraku de ne plus jamais lever la main sur la clé de la lumière ? Cela le démangeait ! Cependant, il était étonné. Il savait que la clé de l'ombre était jalouse, pas qu'il lui avait fait de la peine. Aussi comprenait-il mieux la colère de sa soeur et se résolut-il à passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Il avait promis de ne plus la frapper... mais pas de ne plus lui faire peur. Cela suffirait peut être à l'écarter de sa route. Sinon il pouvait toujours la ramener dans sa cabine et prendre le thé avec elle, c'était assez amusant de la voir terrorisée au plus petit de ses gestes. Vivement, il attrapa la petite brunette par le bras et la traîna à sa suite alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle lui hurlait de la lâcher, des accents de peur perçant déjà dans sa voix et il s'en réjouit. Cela suffirait sûrement à éloigner Tsuki de Grimmjow ! Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur et jeta un regard furieux à la petite clé qui mordait férocement son bras. Encore heureux que sa chemise et sa veste le protègent ! Continuant à la traîner à sa suite, direction sa cabine, il se figea à nouveau et esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la personne qui lui barrait la route.

"Tiens donc Tsuki. Quel plaisir de te voir !

-Lâchez ma soeur immédiatement, fit la jeune femme d'un ton polaire.

-Mmmmh laisse moi réfléchir... Non ? Qu'as-tu à redire à tout ceci, après tout je suis le seul maître à bord.

-Je vous ai dit de la lâcher, hurla Tsuki. Comment osez-vous vous comporter de la sorte !

-Très bien. Faisons un marché, dans ce cas.

-N'accepte pas Tsuki ! Il finira bien pour me lâcher."

Tsukiyo réfléchi : que devait-elle faire ? Vraiment, elle ne savait pas. Alors elle demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

-Tsuki ! rouspéta sa compagne.

-Hé bien de déménager de cabine.

-Et où ?

-Chez moi.

-Espèce de pervers ! accusa alors Kin.

-Bien sur, un deuxième lit sera mis à disposition. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous dormons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

A ces mots, le visage de la principale concernée s'empourpa, sous les regards d'Aizen et de Kin. Cette dernière profita du fait que le capitaine soit occupé pour le mordre à nouveau violemment.

"VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS OUI ? ET NE COMPTEZ PAS PROFITER DE MA TSUKI, JE VOUS ÉMASCULERAIS AVANT !

-Diable, très chère de tels mots dans une bouche si innocente... ça a de quoi donner des idées, fit le capitaine sans sourciller alors qu'elle le mordait encore.

-C'est bon j'accepte au moins je serais sûre que vous ne la kidnapperez pas à nouveau, grogna Tsuki. Lâchez-la maintenant."

La clé de la lumière à peine libérée gifla à nouveau le capitaine, hors d'elle. Du moins essaya car sa soeur saisit sa main et l'empêcha de frapper le dirigeant avec un air de doux reproches. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Aizen ai une raison supplémentaire de s'en prendre à l'irascible brunette. Sans un mot, elle partit en direction de sa cabine en traînant sa cadette par la main. Dans le plus grand des silences, les deux clés préparèrent les affaires de Tsuki, les plièrent soigneusement et les déménagèrent dans la cabine d'Aizen. Incroyable, le deuxième lit avait déjà été déménagé, de même qu'une armoire. La clé de l'ombre tapota l'épaule de sa compagne avec un pauvre sourire en priant pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. Il leur était douloureux d'être séparée, plus encore lorsqu'elles savaient que l'une comme l'autre ne serait pas heureuse de son côté. Le seul point positif pour Tsuki était qu'ainsi elle ne verrait sûrement pas Hallibel débarquer dans la cabine du capitaine. Un des nombreux points négatifs était que Kin se blottissant contre elle la nuit allait terriblement lui manquer. Même lorsqu'elle prenait sa poitrine pour un oreiller. Demandant à sa compagne de retourner à sa cabine, la clé de l'ombre demeura seule. Bon, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Autant en profiter n'est ce pas ? Elle commença par fouiller de partout, dénichant des trésors dans chaque tiroir, notant de les emporter si elle devait un jour quitter le navire.

Un diadème orné d'émeraudes lui plaisait particulièrement. Elle le plaça donc sur sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Vraiment beau. Magnifique. Et il lui allait. Encore une chose qu'il lui faudrait emporter avec elle. Une voix se fit entendre :

"Ce diadème appartenait à la famille royale de la Soul Society. Merveilleux objet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aizen-sama ? sursauta la brune. Je ne faisais que...

-Fouiller dans mes affaires.

-Pourtant, je ne vous vois pas avec ça sur le tête. Il fallait bien que je l'essaie.

-Tu es toujours comme ça ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Comment ?

-Une chipie... possédant un charme fou...

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Pour le "charme fou" ?

-Non, pour "la chipie" ?

-Tu es irrécupérable ! s'exclama-t-il en rien de bon coeur. Je te fais des compliments et tu te concentre seulement sur le bout

de phrase inintéressant.

-Mmmh... Peut être... Pouvez-vous cessez de vous approcher de moi ainsi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela me gène. Je veux bien partager la même chambre, mais rien de plus.

-Pour l'instant. grommela-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien. Je voudrais récupérer la couronne.

-Oh. Tenez.

-Merci."

Aizen partit un peu plus loin ranger le diadème, puis commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard concentrée de Tsukiyo, qui n'en perdait miette. Ohlala ! La température venait soudainement de monter de plusieurs degrés dans la cabine ! Le capitaine était de dos mais la clé de l'ombre en profitait allègrement pour se rincer l'oeil. Ses épaules étaient si musclées... et son dos... et ses fesses terriblement bien mises en valeur par son pantalon, n'en parlons pas ! Déjà la jeune femme sentait la tête lui tourner. Mais pas question de lui céder si facilement ! Euh... pas question de lui céder tout court, pensa-t-elle en se corrigeant. Se détachant à regrets de cette splendide vision, elle alla s'étaler sur son lit et tourna fermement le dos au capitaine. Non elle n'allait plus le dévorer des yeux ! Oui elle allait dormir ! Oui elle avait envie de lui sauter dess... Se giflant mentalement elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en espérant s'étouffer avec. La nuit allait être longue et très frustrante, elle le sentait ! Surtout que ça serait touts les soirs ainsi ! Fichtre que cela promettait d'être embêtant.

De son côté la clé de la lumière se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Habituée à s'endormir contre sa soeur, la cabine lui paraissait bien effrayante à présent qu'elle s'y trouvait seule ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture et trottina jusqu'aux quartiers de l'équipage dans l'espoir de convaincre Grimmjow de dormir avec elle pour la rassurer. Seulement le bleuté dormait déjà à poings fermés lorsqu'elle le trouva et la petite brunette n'eut pas le coeur à le réveiller. Mortifiée, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu. Peut être pouvait elle demander à Starkk ? Non Lilynette dormait déjà contre lui tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Hallibel qui l'intimidait trop pour ça. Tristement, la jeune fille remonta sur le pont et s'assit dans un coin, frissonnant malgré sa couverture et se promit de ne plus jamais sortir en chemise de nuit.

Tsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le dirigeant dormir. Savait-il qu'elle le trouvait à son gout ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Tant de chose la tourlupinait. Elle avait besoin de sortir. Elle quitta la chambre en toute discrétion, en robe de chambre soyeuse. Elle vagabonda dans les sombres couloirs. Trop sombre d'ailleurs. La jeune femme sortit respirer l'air pur. Mais qui elle voyait là, au loin ? Elle courut voir qui était là. Et glissa sur Kin. Oups.

Le bateau chavira en peu trop fort pour que ce soient les vagues. Bon dieu, mis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? On peut dire qu'on a fait un beau cliffhanger comme disent les anglais, ce suspense risque bien de nous tuer ! Alors vite vite on commente ce chapitre pour avoir la suite !<p>

**Kassinou** : oh toi fidèle entre les fidèles ! Nous te félicitons et te remercions avec force miaulements et câlins made in Hueco Mundo ! D'ailleurs pour te remercier de ta fidélité... voici Gin, bien emballé dans son paquet cadeau, à ton service pour une journée !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou les louloups ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai une connection internet capricieuse alors je profite de mon passage à la fac pour poster ) Tsuki et moi espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira (personnellement c'est mon préféré !), nous vous avons laissé la semaine dernière sur un cliffhanger de toute beauté, qui suait le suspense et l'action ! Alors sans plus tarder voici la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

Les deux clés se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Une tempête ? Immédiatement Tsuki aida sa soeur à se relever et l'emmena avec elle direction sa nouvelle cabine. Il fallait absolument mettre le capitaine au courant. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, la clé de l'ombre eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir et Aizen déjà tout habillé. D'un ton tendu, il ordonna aux filles de s'habiller et de rester à l'abri dans leurs appartements. Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il monta sur le pont rejoindre un Gin à peine réveillé et un Tousen aux aguets. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'équipage était sur le pont, prêt à braver les éléments. Discrètes, les filles s'étaient certes habillées, mais étaient aussi montées pour en savoir plus. C'était bizarre. Les vagues frappaient la coque mais le vent n'était pas fort et le ciel était plutôt dégagé. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

La vision qui s'offrait à elle les renseigna sur la source du problème. En effet, les hommes et Hallibel, à leur plus grande surprise, convoitaient quelque chose à la mer, tous rassemblés près du bastingage du navire. Des sirènes. Elles étaient réputées pour séduire les marins les plus expérimentés et les attirer vers l'eau pour mieux les dévorer. Oui, les sirènes n'étaient pas des anges, et adoraient la viande fraiche et soit disant succulente des Hommes. Mince. Il fallait agir rapidement pour éviter toute catastrophe. Mais comment ? Etant donné que les deux clés étaient les seules sensés (et non sous le charme des créatures) ici, elles ne pouvaient donc que compter sur elle-même. Kin paniquait déjà complètement, alors que sa soeur réfléchissait.

"Ça y est, c'est la fin ! s'exclama la petite clé d'un ton effrayé

-Mais non, voyons...

-Kyoraku, Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow... Ils sont tous saouls des promesses de ces viles créatures.

-Tu viens de me donner une merveilleuse idée ! fit alors la clé de l'ombre d'un air joyeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Il suffirait de rivaliser avec les promesses de ces sorcières aquatiques !

-Co... Comment ça ?"

Pour illustrer ses dires, Tsuki entreprit d'enlever quelques vêtement tout en passant dans les rangs, touchant des parcelles de peau par-ci, par-là. Kin regardait sa partenaire d'un oeil attentif. Était-ce cela la séduction ? Lorsque Tsuki se trouva en petite culotte, l'équipage était toujours en adoration devant les sirènes. La belle brune soupira. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais elle avait pensé que se retrouver à moitié nue aurait pu concurrencer les créatures. Il fallait malheureusement croire que non. Cela l'emplit de frustration, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe sur son visage. De son côté Kin paniquait, comme d'habitude. Ou du moins exprimait vivement son inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle vit Grimmjow commencer à enjamber la rambarde du navire cependant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle le tira violemment en arrière, lui donna un coup derrière la tête et le laissa reposer, assommé sur le pont. Bon, un problème de moins. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa soeur, elle soupira. Tsuki était magnifique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier sur bien des points. Sa poitrine en particulier, généreuse et alléchante, comparé à elle qui ne possédait qu'une poitrine discrète. Mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas à réveiller ces messieurs, complètement sous le charme des créatures marines. Curieuse, la petite brunette s'approcha et serra les dents en voyant une sirène faire des avances très appuyées et vraiment indécentes au capitaine de la huitième division. Mais quelle... ! Attrapant un mousquet à la ceinture de Gin, elle fit feu sans hésiter sur la créature.

"DEGAGE MORUE ! TSUKI VIENS M'AIDER A LES CANARDER !"

Lançant le mousquet à sa soeur, la clé de la lumière arma un canon avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. La grande brune sursauta. Sa soeur était devenue folle ou quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas... si ? Elle frissonna. Tout ça parce qu'une autre femelle s'intéressait à Kyoraku Shunsui ? Oh comme c'était intéressant ! Mais à voir les réactions un peu démesurées de sa compagne, Tsuki rit nerveusement et fit feu sur une sirène. Kin était un peu effrayante parfois... Elles continuèrent ainsi un long moment. Les vilaines étaient coriaces, mais cela n'arrêtait pas les jeunes brunes. Elles avaient besoin de l'équipage, rien que pour diriger le bateau. Puis enfin, toute créature maléfique disparu de la surface de mer. Tant mieux. Les garçons, enfin réveillés, ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Et surtout ce que Tsuki faisait ainsi dévêtue

"Oh, mais comment je n'ai pas remarqué cette merveilleuse femme ? s'interrogea Nnoitra.

-Tsuki, tu es vraiment bien foutue, lança un autre."

C'est ainsi que la belle brune remarqua que, sous le feu de l'action, elle avait oublié de se rhabiller. Mince. Le commandant pris alors l'étonnante initiative de ramasser les vêtements amassés sur le bois mouillé et lui prêta son long manteau pour masquer sa nudité. Tant de tendresse dans le geste de cet énergumène frappa la petite Kin... qui se hâta de hurler sur l'équipage pour détourner l'attention de cette scène.

"AU BOULOT BANDE DE BONS A RIEN ! AH POUR MATER VOUS ÊTES LES PREMIERS MAIS POUR VOUS SORTIR D'UNE SITUATION PAREILLE VOUS ÊTES UNE BELLE BANDE DE CHIFFES MOLLES !

-Du calme Kin-Chan, fit Kyoraku d'un ton apaisant.

-Oh vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé, répliqua la brunette d'un ton acide. Vous étiez comme les autres occupé à vous rincer l'oeil et à écouter les promesses de ces morues ! Sur ce, au revoir !"

Sans un mot de plus, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine pour hurler dans son oreiller qu'elle détestait tous les mâles, qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de sa confiance et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tous finir en enfer tant qu'elle retrouvait son île, sa chaleur et ses promenades en solitaire sur la plage. Une fois calmée, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures en songeant que la réaction d'Aizen était celle d'un vrai gentleman. Bon... au moins tout n'était pas perdu pour Tsuki, le capitaine était peut être un vrai tordu mais au moins il était le seul à s'être comporté avec un minimum de classe et de dignité sur ce coup-là. De son côté, la clé de l'ombre éternuait sans discontinuer, enveloppée dans le manteau de l'homme à la mèche, en tentant de boire la tasse de thé brûlant qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle était complètement gelée même si elle avait revêtu des habits secs et bien plus chauds que ceux qu'elle portait d'habitude. Aizen la regardait en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire mais franchement, avec le bout du nez tout rouge et cet air boudeur, la jeune femme était tout bonnement adorable !

"Je crois que tu as attrapé froid Tsuki, déclara-t-il en retenant un éclat de rire alors qu'elle éternuait pour la vingtième fois.

-Vous croyez vraiment ?

-Oh que oui, j'en suis persuadé ! Au lit ma jolie et interdiction de te découvrir, même si la vue était fort plaisante tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en l'allongeant dans son lit et en rabattant les couvertures sur elle."

La belle brune rougit et marmonna qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Néanmoins elle était relativement touchée par le comportement de l'homme qui ne cherchait pas à profiter de la situation. Il faisait tout simplement preuve de douceur et de tendresse... et cela la touchait particulièrement, elle devait bien l'avouer. Alors qu'il faisait venir Szayel à son chevet pour qu'il donne un diagnostic, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un sourire reconnaissant quoique fatigué par toutes ces émotions et prit sans broncher l'ignoble potion que lui présentait le scientifique... avant de vider une tasse de thé pour en faire passer le goût. La main du commandant se posa sur son front et ce fut calmement qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux avec douceur. Un bon gros rhume faisait office de trêve entre eux deux et mentalement le capitaine se promit de remercier convenablement les deux filles. Après tout sans elles, ils seraient sûrement tous morts à présent !

Mais à l'idée de remercier Kin, il soupira. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Il se leva et quitta sa cabine silencieusement et parti voir la clé de la lumière. Il toqua à la porte. Personne ne répond. N'était-elle pas là ? Il réessaya. Nada. Autant rentrer pour vérifier. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit une Kin énervée et qui jurait seule dans son lit. Mince.

"Bonjour Kin, commença le dirigeant.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, à la fois embêtée et hébétée qu'on ai pu la voir parler avec elle-même.

-Hé bien. Je te remercie pour tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes tombé sur le tête ? Une gentille personne vous possède peut être ? s'étonna la petite clé.

-Non, j'ai toute ma tête et c'est bien moi, rétorqua Aizen, agacé.

-Oh. Comment ça se fait ?

-Il me reste encore quelques bonnes manières, me semble-t-il.

-Effectivement. Merci... Enfin de rien. balbutia Kin, complètement surprise, ce qui arracha un large sourire au capitaine. Mais n'espérez pas mon pardon pour autant ! se reprit-elle.

-Je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part. Bien, voilà qui est fait. Au revoir."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Kin lui attrapa le bras. Cette action permit à la brune de poser la question suivante :

"Est-ce que Tsuki se porte bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a attrapé un rhume, mais vraiment rien de bien grave

.-Ah... Tant mieux. "

Elle fit un sourire à la fois timide et rassuré, qui lui fut rendu.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle soudain en baissant les yeux. De vous être comporté comme un gentleman avec Tsuki. Je...

-J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner je crois, la coupa gentiment le capitaine en lui frottant la tête. Quelque chose ne va pas Kin ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils."

Il était en effet rare de la voir si gentille, du moins avec lui. Et il avait beau être un monstre de sadisme et d'égoïsme, il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer la petite mine de la clé de la lumière. La voir hurler sur Kyoraku l'avait réellement surpris, il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec le shinigami. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête pour qu'elle passe de la colère à la mélancolie la plus totale ? Il était encore plus perturbant de voir ses yeux briller à ce point. Oh non. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer tout de même ? C'était bien le genre de situation qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas gérer. Manque de chance pour le capitaine, la brunette laissa échapper un sanglot et se hâta de retourner se cacher sous les couvertures en le suppliant de ne pas lui en vouloir et de la laisser seule. Soupirant, Aizen s'assit près de la petite clé et lui tapoté la tête à travers le tissu. Bon... une bonne action... après tout, la gamine leur avait bien sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour elle non ?

"Est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda l'homme d'un ton étonnement calme. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-Eh bien... Tout d'abord, lorsque vous étiez tous charmé par les sirènes, personne ne m'a remarquée. Même pas ce fichu Kyoraku-San. Ah je le hais, je passe inaperçu. Mais devant tout le monde en plus ! Et... Tout le monde me prend pour une gamine ! Et j'en ai marre. Je..."

Cela continua pendant un long, très long moment. Tellement longtemps, qu'Aizen se demanda pourquoi il était resté auprès d'elle. Il tenta de placer quelques phrases mais Kin trouvait toujours d'autres chose à raconter. Elle vidait complètement son sac. Et le commandant s'était finalement résolu à l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Car la plus grande partie de ses pensées convergeait vers Tsuki. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter Kin ? Elle avait vraiment un énorme cœur. Mais y avait-il une place pour lui ? Et ce mécréant de Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour elle ?

"Et donc voilà... Vous m'écoutez ?

-Ah pardon. Je... me disais qu'il faudrait peut être noyer ton chagrin dans le rhum.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Il paraît que ça aide.

-Mais c'est impensable ! Essayez-vous donc de m'induire en erreur et de me faire boire ?

-C'était juste une suggestion. Je vais vérifier comment va Tsukiyo. Au revoir.

-Aizen-sama ?

-Oui ?

-Vous me promettez de ne rien dire aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Naturellement."

Et il partit sans dire une parole de plus. Restée seule, la petite clé se roula en boule sous les couvertures. Même si elle doutait que le capitaine ai écouté son long monologue, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être resté un moment avec elle... et prit la décision de cesser de lui faire la guerre. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit sans tergiverser davantage. Retourné auprès de Tsuki, le capitaine discutait tranquillement avec elle, s'informait sur son état et se moquait gentiment d'elle lorsqu'elle éternuait. Bien entendu il passa complètement sous silence sa conversation avec Kin. Il avait promis de ne rien dire. Cependant rien ne l'empêchait de subtilement faire comprendre à sa soeur l'état préoccupant dans lequel se trouvait la petite brune. Et par la même occasion marquer des points en passant pour un homme observateur et soucieux du bien-être de tous. N'était-il pas machiavélique ? Il essayait de s'en persuader du moins. Mais malgré son caractère difficile, il appréciait la petite clé. Un peu. Et pas autant qu'il appréciait Tsuki. Mais tout de même. Tendrement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement en la priant de se reposer encore un peu. Elle devait rester ici le temps que son rhume guérisse et il lui promit de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle pour lui éviter l'ennui. Touchée, la clé de l'ombre se blottit un peu plus contre l'homme et ferma les yeux en priant pour qu'il mette le rouge de ses joues sur le compte de sa légère fièvre.

Depuis la fois où Tsuki avait dû déménager, Kin n'avait eu le courage de venir voir sa soeur de coeur. Elle avait craint alors de rencontrer le dirigeant. Or elle n'en avait aucune envie. Du moins, avant. Aujourd'hui pour la deuxième fois, la jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre. Tsuki dormait comme un loir sous d'innombrables couvertures. Bon Dieu, Aizen avait mis le paquet ! Et sans jeu de mot ! Voilà qui la rassurait franchement. On s'occupait bien d'elle. Elle s'assit à coté de la brune assoupie et passa sa main sur son front. Non. Décidément, la fièvre ne baissait que trop lentement. Et plus elle durerait, plus Kin se retrouverait seule dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine avec Yami, ne voulant plus croiser Kyoraku. Elle se sentait bien trop mal lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Or, sur un bateau, tout est restreint. Malheureusement. Elle soupira et se coucha contra sa soeur. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Au même moment, Grimmjow suivi de près de Gin entrèrent pour prendre des nouvelle de la malade. Les deux hommes se figèrent en voyant les brunes l'une contre l'autre. Zut ! Pas moyen de voir Tsuki toute seule ! Mais la clé de la lumière se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot pour rejoindre sa chambre et laisser le lieutenant et le Sexta seuls avec sa soeur. Un peu surpris, ils s'assirent au bord du lit et observèrent la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement. L'un autant que l'autre étaient inquiets. Ce n'était certes qu'un petit rhume d'après Szayel mais la voir malade était quelque chose de nouveau et de peu agréable. Ils préféraient de loin la Tsuki enjouée et pleine de vie. Ils restèrent un long moment auprès de la clé de l'ombre puis repartirent en silence, craignant de la réveiller. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pendant un long moment tandis qu'ils regardaient l'océan jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow grogne.

"J'aime pas les voir comme ça.

-Qui donc ? questionna Gin alors qu'il savait très bien de qui le bleuté parlait.

-Tsuki et Kin. J'aime pas voir Tsuki malade et j'aime pas voir Kin déprimer.

-Ma ma ma... on dirait bien que lorsque l'une va mal, l'autre aussi.

-J'suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce connard de shinigami que ma fille va mal, marmonna le Sexta en serrant les poings. Et j'préférais quand Tsuki dormait avec elle, j'aimerais pas qu'Aizen profite de sa faiblesse tu vois ?"

L'argenté acquiesça. Certes les possibilités étaient peu nombreuses pour que Tsuki soit en état de faire quoi que ce soit avec le capitaine, mais l'idée qu'elle dorme dans la même pièce que lui ne l'enchantait pas.

Au fil Des jours, et sous l'attention particulière de quelques habitants du Hueco Mundo, Tsukiyo se rétablit, tant bien que mal. Elle pu à nouveau sortir prendre l'air, avec le consentement du dirigeant. Lorsque celle-ci ressortit enfin, son apparition fit sensation : des sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages des garçons, se remémorant la Tsukiyo dévêtue. Cette dernière ignora soigneusement les regards indiscrets et se posa près de la rampe, observant la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon.

"Tsuki ! s'exclama un Grimmjow fou de joie. Enfin sur pied !

-Oui. Je suis contente de pouvoir ressortir. J'espère que mon isolement a permis aux autres de préserver leur santé.

-On est robuste, nous ! affirma le sexta, exposant ses biceps à Tsukiyo.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! s'esclaffa la brune."

On entendit alors des pas rapides parcourir le plancher du pont principal. Oui, Kin courait rejoindre la clé de l'ombre pour l'étreindre vivement. La jeune femme sourit et serra sa cadette contre elle en retour. Oh elle était si heureuse de la revoir ! Elle lui avait tant manqué qu'il lui semblait qu'elles avaient été séparées depuis une éternité. Curieuse elle détailla sa soeur sous toutes les coutures. Tiens. Elle était bien pâle, comme si elle avait passé ses journées enfermée. Ah ? Elle semblait avoir un peu maigri aussi. Tsss... il se passait des choses bizarres à bord ! Plus question de dormir, se dit la jolie Tsuki. Désormais elle allait reprendre les choses en main sur ce navire ! D'autorité, elle emmena Kin au soleil et lui ordonna de profiter un peu du beau temps et de l'air marin. Puis elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au capitaine pour lui voler un baiser, qu'il lui accorda avec grand plaisir. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Kin avait disparu ! Mais où diable était-elle passée ? Et comme par hasard, impossible de la chercher puisque Gin et Grimmjow, si heureux de la retrouver, ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle ! Zut, ce n'étais pas gagné d'avance ! Elle les congédia, en leur prétextant d'aller chercher Szayel pour une nouvelle tenue pour Kin. Bien sur, elle profita de cette occasion pour rechercher activement sa soeur d'âme. Elle commença par chercher du coté des logements. Niet. Elle pu trouver Szayel et Ulquiorra enlacés, Yami cherchant un ingrédient magique, mais pas Kin. Si elle n'était pas ici, elle était peut être entrain de se laver. Tsuki s'empressa de jeter un coup d'oeil et fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle rencontra Hallibel nue qui lui demanda si elle voulait se joindre à elle. Tsuki déclina gentiment et changea d'endroit. Décidément, elle voyait beaucoup de gens, mais jamais la bonne personne. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer lorsque la voix douce d'un homme mêlée à celle plus aiguë d'une fille-sûrement Kin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes présentes ici. Elle écouta d'abord pour confirmer sa prémonition.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évite ainsi Kin-Chan ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! répliqua la jeune fille qui de toute évidence était bien la clé de la lumière. Maintenant lâchez-moi, j'aimerais rejoindre ma cabine.

-Pas tant que tu refuseras de me répondre. Je suis patient tu sais ?

-Eh bien pas moi ! Fichez-moi la paix, je vous déteste Kyoraku Shunsui ! Vous n'êtes qu'un traître de plus, doublé d'un homme vil et immoral !

-Il me semble pourtant que nous nous entendions bien, répondit calmement l'homme. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Aurais-je mal agi ? Pardonne-m...

-Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Espèce d'idiot !"

Le bruit retentissant d'une claque décida la clé de l'ombre à aller voir ça de plus près. Doucement, se dissimulant dans un coin, elle s'approcha. Le shinigami tenait fermement le poignet de sa soeur alors qu'une belle marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue. Il la fixait d'un air calme mais sévère alors que la clé de la lumière ne cachait pas son agacement et encore moins sa colère. Sourcils froncés, mâchoire contractée à l'extrême, la petite brunette semblait au bord de l'implosion. Pourtant la scène ne décidait pas Tsuki à agir. En effet, elle était curieuse de voir la suite. Mais si le shinigami essayait de faire le moindre mal à sa soeur, pas de quartier ! Elle lui ferait payer cela au centuple !

Kyoraku prit Kin par la taille, d'un geste limpide et vif, puis l'embrassa brusquement, puis tendrement. Non, vraiment, Tsuki n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant. Elle était témoin du premier vrai baiser de Kin. Et vu comment réagit la jeune fille, il allait de soi que ceci lui fit beaucoup d'effet. Rouge, à cause du fait qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais aussi dû à sa colère qui n'était toujours pas atténuée, elle gifla une deuxième fois l'homme avant de partir en courant. Le shinigami frustré de n'avoir pu transmettre ses sentiments à la jeune brune, décida de bouger. Vers Tsuki. Il fallait qu'elle se mette en mouvement également. Elle marcha en sens inverse, comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais elle se fit vite rattraper par l'homme au kimono rose.

« Tiens, Tsuki-chan. De retour parmi nous ?

-Oh, oui. Il était temps ! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas vu Kin ? interrogea-t-elle, ignorant les traces sur les joues de son interlocuteur.

-Elle doit certainement être dans sa chambre. »

Il pressa le pas. La jolie fille le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Oh mon dieuuuuuu ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à sa soeur ! Se précipitant vers sa cabine, elle s'étonna de voir la porte verrouillée alors que d'habitude elle ne l'était jamais.

"Kin ? C'est Tsuki, ouvre moi s'il te plaît."

La porte s'ouvrit et la belle brune se sentit happée à l'intérieur. La porte se referma tout aussi vite et fut verrouillée avec rapidité. La clé de l'ombre soupira et se tourna vers sa moitié. Qui tremblait comme une feuille. Quoi, ce baiser ne l'avait pas traumatisée à ce point tout de même ! Apparemment si puisque la petite brunette courut se cacher sous les couvertures et ne bougea plus. Avec patience, l'aînée s'assit près d'elle et lui frotta le dos.

"J'ai tout vu tu sais ? déclara-t-elle. Quand il t'a embrassée..."

Kin rabattit brusquement les couvertures sur le côté et fixa sa soeur d'un air perdu.

"Tsuki... qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant !

-En profiter évidemment. Tu as aimé ça n'est ce pas ?

-Ce... ce n'est pas la question !

-Au contraire c'est toute la question, la gronda la clé de l'ombre. Réponds-moi !

-... oui... mais je... Je ne peux pas Tsuki !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai peur ! J'ai peur de souffrir, voilà tu es contente ?"

Tsuki ne su quoi répondre alors que sa soeur fondait en larmes, bien trop perturbée par toute cette histoire. Mince alors, elle était donc tellement attachée à cet homme ? Tsuki la consola maladroitement et attendit plus d'explications. Qui ne venaient pas. Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle souhaitait passer à autre chose. Pour aujourd'hui du moins. Tsuki lui proposa donc une activité ludique. Elle invita quelques autres membres de l'équipage, eux-mêmes accompagnés des autres. Et ce fut tous ensembles qu'ils commencèrent une énorme partie de cache-cache. Les deux clés devaient compter jusqu'à cent pendant que les autres fuyaient pour disparaitre. Tout le navire était à leur disposition, excepté les appartements. Voilà une activité qui allait leur changer les idées. Surtout parce que l'équipe n'avait nullement songé à inviter le shinigami. Une bonne chose en soi. Lorsque le décompte toucha à sa fin, les deux filles se retournèrent... Vers le néant. Cela n'allait pas être facile de retrouver tout le monde. La clé de l'ombre plissa les yeux et lança un tonitruant "A L'ATTAQUE !" avant de se mettre en chasse accompagnée de sa petite soeur sous le regard amusé et bienveillant d'Aizen. Oh il connaissait par coeur les différentes cachettes de son navire, mais il n'allait surtout rien dire aux filles. Surtout que si Gin pouvait rester caché pendant des jours et des jours, cela l'arrangerait fortement. Le premier à se faire découvrir fut Starkk. C'était plutôt facile, il suffisait de suivre les ronflements et de le trouver bien calé dans un coin derrière les canons. Le suivant fut Szayel qui bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour sauter sur Kin en criant qu'elle était trop mignonne, qu'il voulait la kidnapper et lui faire bon nombre de nouvelles robes et... Tsuki lui donna un bon coup sur la tête pour le calmer. Ulquiorra vint récupérer sa moitié sans prononcer un seul mot -comme d'habitude- et il resta alors Gin, Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Hallibel à trouver. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ce fUt au bout de trois quart d'heure que les filles réussirent à trouver Nnoitra, trop grand pour paraître totalement invisible. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est Hallibel qui fut trouvé derrière un rideau, la forme de sa poitrine marquait un peu trop les plis du tissu. Plus que Grimjow et Gin. Ha, qu'ils étaient fort à ce jeu... C'est pourtant Kin qui retrouva un Grimmjow tellement affamé qu'il avait décidé de sortir le plus discrètement possible de sa cachette afin de se nourrir. Malheureusement pour lui, la clé de la lumière le trouva. Bien. Elles avaient trouvé presque tout le monde. Plus que Gin. Pourtant, elles avaient beau chercher, impossible de le trouver. Bon Dieu, mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Tsuki décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout.

"Oh lala qu'il fait chaud ! Je crois que je vais enlever quelques vêtements, lança-t-elle d'un ton suffisamment fort pour que le lieutenant l'entende."

Commençant à enlever son haut, elle entendit Kin crier d'un ton joyeux qu'elle avait trouvé l'argenté. Hahahaha ! C'était trop facile ! Remettant son haut convenablement, elle rejoint Gin et lui offrit un sourire victorieux alors qu'il faisait mine de bouder dans un coin. Pourtant un baiser sur chaque joue de la part des filles eut tôt fait de lui rendre son sourire et il les poursuivit sur le navire en criant joyeusement qu'il voulait les épouser toutes les deux et que ce serait un beau mariage ! Voyant que sa soeur riait aux éclats, Tsuki soupira de soulagement. Bon, elle semblait avoir oublié l'incident de ce matin. Mais il y en avait un qui apparemment n'avait pas oublié. Curieuse, la clé de l'ombre jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoraku. Et vu l'air sombre avec lequel il regardait Gin et Kin qui chahutaient ensemble, il y avait de la jalousie dans l'air ! Oh oh, cela promettait une ambiance électrique entre les deux garçons. Cependant, le lieutenant n'en était pas conscient, et encore moins Kin. Elle devait faire attention à Kyoraku. Elle se promit de le surveiller afin d'éviter des querelles inutiles qui n'aboutiraient qu'à la souffrance de sa soeur. Et cela, elle ne le permettait pas. S'éloignant de la scène de retrouvailles entre les acolytes, Tsuki regarda paisiblement la vision qui s'offrait à elle, assise sur les marches qui menaient au gouvernail. Tousen qui maniait le bateau, senti la présence de la jeune fille. Intrigué par son isolement, il demanda :

"Tu ne restes pas avec eux ?

-Des fois ça fait du bien d'être au calme, répondit la belle brune d'un ton serein. Même si j'aime beaucoup la vie à bord, j'ai vécu solitaire sur mon île pendant des années. Et certaines habitudes ne s'effacent pas, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant ce qui fit sourire le pirate."

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tsuki de parler avec Tousen, c'était plutôt sa soeur qui s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'homme. Et elle comprenait pourquoi. Impossible de rentrer dans un rapport de séduction avec lui. Les rapports étaient amicaux et simples, si naturels. C'était agréable de se tenir à ses côtés, sans forcément parler. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il se comportait en véritable gentleman, faisait preuve d'un honneur à toute épreuve. Un instant la jeune femme se demanda comment un homme tel que lui avait pu rejoindre Aizen, puis se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement pour son sens de l'honneur que Kin l'appréciait autant. Après tout une éducation par Byakuya Kuchiki devait comporter un chapitre assommant sur l'honneur et toutes ces choses comme le devoir... Cependant Tousen était loin d'être ennuyeux. Non, au contraire, il était cultivé et d'une conversation très intéressante. Il lui parlait des coutumes de pays lointains et Tsuki buvait ses paroles, émerveillée. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais quitté son île, tout cela était diablement passionnant ! Yami battit bientôt le rappel pour le repas et la clé de l'ombre prit congé, rejoignant les autres déjà installés à table. S'asseyant près de sa soeur qui lui avait gardé une place entre elle et Aizen, elle s'interrogea sur l'étrange entente entre le capitaine et sa cadette. Eux qui se comportaient comme chien et chat d'habitude ! Vraiment ça ne tournait pas rond sur ce bateau... Oubliant ses pensées problématiques, Tsukiyo pris part à la bonne humeur générale qui règnait pendant le repas. Etrangement, le shinigami ne vint pas manger. "C'est pas plus mal" songea la clé de l'ombre. Le lendemain matin, alors que Tsuki, matinale comme à ses habitudes, parcourait le plancher extérieur d'un pas léger, entendit brusquement une conversation des plus agressives :

"Ne touchez pas à Kin.

-Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous des vues sur elle ?

-Elle est pure et vous osez jouer avec elle.

-Et alors ?

-Elle ne mérite pas ça !

-Il me semble que vous avez conclu un pacte avec notre commandant. Je ne vois rien qui gène une quelconque règle de celui-ci. Allez, allez, lâchez-moi. Vous effrayez Tsuki. Ce sera vraiment bête qu'elle raconte tout à sa soeur."

A cette parole, Kyoraku lâcha brusquement l'albinos qui semblait déjà remis de ses émotions et souriait à la belle. Etait-ce lui ou elle était chaque jour plus belle ? La belle brune fronça les sourcils et attrapa Gin par l'épaule d'un air sérieux.

"Tu ne devrais pas provoquer Kyoraku-San. Je suis heureuse que tu t'entendes bien avec ma soeur mais ne joue pas avec elle, d'accord Gin ?

-Comme tu voudras ma toute belle, s'écria joyeusement le lieutenant. Mais tu avoueras qu'elle avait l'air heureuse avec moi hier, fit-il d'un ton sournois.

-Gin ! le gronda la clé de l'ombre. Arrête ça immédiatement ! Ou bien tu peux être sûr que mes faveurs iront à un autre que toi !"

Intraitable, la belle brune ne céda pas aux supplications exagérées du lieutenant qui se traînait par terre en geignant. Et puis quoi encore ? Pffff c'était lamentable ! Décidant de le laisser là, elle attrapa le shinigami au kimono rose par le bras pour disait-elle "une petite conversation". Sauf que son regard inquisiteur voulait bien dire "une séance d'interrogatoire avec torture à l'appui si besoin est". Nullement impressionné, l'homme croisa les bras et la fixa calmement dans les yeux. Bon d'accord, il avait un peu perdu son sang-froid quelques minutes auparavant... eh bien pas question que cela se reproduise !

"Je vous serez gré d'arrêter d'apeurer ma pauvre soeur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Qu'est-je donc fait pour que toi aussi tu m'embêtes ?

-Je préviens juste.

-De toutes manières, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place dans sa vie, fit l'homme en soupirant.

-Moi, je pense que si, affirma Tuski, soudain touché par la mélancolie inhabituelle de Kyoraku.

-Ha, j'aimerai bien.

-Je pense que si vous suivez mes conseils, on pourrait recoller les morceaux.

-Vraiment ?

-Alors écoutez-moi attentivement."

Ils parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, préparant tout un programme pour conquérir définitivement le coeur de sa soeur. Car, si Tsuki aimait la piraterie, elle aimait encore plus le bonheur de Kin, même si cela venait à s'allier avec un shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE HAHAHAHA !<strong>

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Mouahahahaha je sais, c'est vilain de couper ici !

Un grand merci à _**Kassinou**_ qui est toujours fidèle au poste, sans toi nous n'aurions pas la motivation de poster la suite. Et les autres, au boulot bande de feignasses ! Je vais sortir le fouet moi, allez vite rewiever sinon je vais devoir sévir !

**Grimmjow** : comme je suis un cœur noble et généreux, et que Kity doit quand même suivre un minimum son cours de linguistique textuelle…

**Kity** *pleure des larmes de sang*

**Grimmjow** : ahem… c'est moi qui vais répondre à _**Kassinou**_. Un grand merci à toi ma jolie ! Pour ma part je suis outré que Tsuki se retrouve chez Aizen ! Ma pauvre Tsuki, je suis certain qu'il va abuser d'elle ! Oui et pauvre Kin, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ma fille n'a pas de chance, en plus d'être traumatisée par Aizen, l'autre crétin de shinigami lui tourne autour !

**Kyoraku** : hein ? Tu parle d'Ichigo ?

**Kity** : NAN ON DIT RIEN SUR ICHIGO IL EST A MOI ! *retourne éternuer dans les bras d'Ichigo*

**Grimmjow** : bref, tous les shinigamis sont des crétins _**Kassinou**_, tu m'auras compris ! A la prochaine !


End file.
